


Mentiras a medias, verdades completas

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Bokuroo, Background Relationships, Canon Continuation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and kuroken and kenhina friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 69,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Una cita.Una cita de mentira, específicamente.Es idea de Akaashi. Aunque perfectamente podría haber salido de boca de sus mejores amigos, si no fuera porque en este caso, las victimas de la broma son ellos. ¿O no?Kenma debe haber perdido todo rastro de cordura si planea aceptar.O, el año en que Akaashi y Kenma inician un falso noviazgo por culpa de Kuroo y Bokuto, ¿de quién más?





	1. mentiras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Para la persona más paciente del mundo, que ha esperado por su regalo por meses, porque soy un desastre, pero aquí está, con todo el amor del mundo. Y la esperanza, que a pesar de la espera, haya valido la pena. Feliz super atrasadísimo, casi más el próximo que el anterior, cumpleaños (?!) !! 
> 
>  
> 
> Esto iba a ser, bueno, nunca iba a ser corto, pero nunca tampoco iba a convertirse en este monstruo que me llevó casi tres meses escribir y casi tres meses más editar; creo que he tirado al menos la mitad de palabras que he escrito, y le he dado tantas vueltas a ciertas partes que honestamente, no puedo creer que esté (casi) acabado! Espero que el resultado guste :) 
> 
> La historia está dividida en dos partes, y planeo subir la segunda parte la semana próxima :)

_“no queda otra que tirarnos en el pasto_ _  
sin que nadie nos moleste, no me quiero despertar_ _”_

**te voy a llevar | no te va gustar**

 

**parte uno : mentiras**

 

Ayudar a Kuroo y Bokuto a mudar sus pertenencias a un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad les lleva todo el día. Empieza a anochecer cuando Kenma y Akaashi finalmente se despiden de ellos para regresar a sus casas. En Nerima, el sonido de los grillos comenzará a invadirlo todo, aquí, persevera el sonido de los coches a su espalda.

Kuroo le agradece con una sonrisa sincera, sosteniéndose con todo el cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta de entrada al edificio. Se le nota cansado, pero Kenma reconoce el brillo de sus ojos; ese que ha visto crecer desde que decidió irse a vivir junto a Bokuto, no hace más que un par de semanas.

Kenma se alegra por la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

―Aun puedes cambiar de opinión ―dice, consciente que Kuroo lo tomará por lo que es, un deseo de buena suerte―. Pero no esperes que te ayude a mudar todo de vuelta.

Su mueca de desagrado es recompensada con una risa corta y un asentimiento de cabeza de Kuroo.

―Lo tendré en cuenta, pero no creo que sea necesario.

Kuroo sonríe abiertamente, girando el cuello para observar a Bokuto. Éste baja los últimos escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al nivel de planta baja, lleno de energía, como si no hubiera hecho el mismo trayecto desde y hasta el tercer piso decenas de veces en el día. Akaashi le sigue un par de pasos atrás y, aunque su andar es pausado, tampoco parece afectado por el trabajo de la mudanza.

―Podrían quedarse un poco más, ¿verdad, Kuroo? ―Bokuto se queja con todo el cuerpo, apoya los brazos contra la espalda de Kuroo y el mentón sobre su hombro. La luz de la entrada, amarillenta y titilante, brilla contra sus pupilas, sus ojos fijos en Kuroo, como si Kenma y Akaashi no existieran en el mismo universo que su mejor amigo.

Aun así, Kenma siente la ansiedad asentándose en el fondo de su estómago. Ha sido un largo día, él también está cansado y todavía tiene el viaje en tren por delante.

―Ya es tarde, Bokuto-san ―Akaashi da un par de pasos fuera del recinto hasta colocarse junto a Kenma. Su voz es firme y no da lugar a replicas, pero sólo logra que el puchero en labios de Bokuto se acentúe. ―Además, imagino que Kuroo-san tiene _otros_ planes en mente.

―¿Tenemos planes? ―Bokuto se separa de Kuroo, el timbre de su voz cargado de curiosidad, la emoción de un niño en nochebuena, ansioso por los regalos que llegarán; igual de inocente.

Por la mirada que Kuroo dirige a Akaashi el doble sentido de su afirmación no pasa desapercibido a su mejor amigo y Kenma ahoga una risa contra la manga de su chaqueta.

―Sí. _Dormir_.

Kuroo se dirige a Akaashi cuando habla, el tono irritado que reserva para cuando está cansado oculto bajo una falsa sonrisa. Akaashi sólo ladea el rostro, su semblante neutro pero su mirada perspicaz. Hay un reto tácito entre ellos de continuar con aquella conversación hasta que Bokuto logre descifrar las implicaciones de la misma.

Kenma no pretende quedarse en la puerta del edificio más tiempo del necesario, ansioso por tirarse en su cama y dormir él también.

―Ya nos vamos ―dice con determinación, sin dejar espacio a réplicas.

Bokuto se queja por última vez, resignado, y la sonrisa de Kuroo se desvanece en un bostezo. Akaashi fija la mirada en Kenma, los labios ligeramente curvados, divertido. No dice nada para contradecirlo.

―Buenas noches, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san. ―Con una pequeña reverencia, Akaashi se despide de sus amigos. Da un par de pasos hacia la calle y sus ojos buscan a Kenma.

Él vuelve a fijarse en Kuroo, con Bokuto colgado de su hombro ambos resplandecen bajo las inadecuadas luces del recibidor. Resulta extraño pensar que ya no vivirán en casas vecinas y, por la expresión que le dirige Kuroo, no es el único en pensarlo.

Kenma siente las palabras atragantadas en el fondo de su garganta.

―Con tanto apuro cualquier pensaría que quienes tienen planes son ustedes ―se le adelanta Kuroo, con un tono burlón que torpemente logra romper la tensión entre ellos.

Bokuto se inclina hacia él y Akaashi por sobre el hombro de Kuroo, sin perder la oportunidad de silbar sugestivamente. A Kenma le arde el rostro. No es la primera vez en el día que insinúan dicho escenario, Bokuto incluso había propuesto salir juntos los cuatro mientras almorzaban, en _una cita doble_ había aclarado lleno de risas y guiños.

La intención de Kuroo de desviar la conversación de sentimentalismos no le pasa desapercibida, pero aun así Kenma frunce todo el rostro cuando su amigo agrega con picardía―: No hagan nada que no haríamos nosotros, _niños_.

Kenma no se digna en darle una respuesta, les da la espalda, sintiéndose un poco más ligero con el movimiento de sus pies. Akaashi se acomoda a su paso y lanza una última mirada de reprobación a sus amigos, retando a Bokuto a comportarse como un adulto ahora que vivirán por su cuenta.

Desde la puerta del edificio, las voces de Bokuto y Kuroo le llegan lejanas, insistiendo en que les avisen al llegar a sus casas. Kenma no les presta demasiada atención.

Akaashi roza sus brazos mientras caminan, un gesto sutil que podría pasar por casualidad pero que a él resulta muy evidente. Se siente expuesto ante su mirada inquisitiva y está tentado a buscar la consola en los bolsillos de su pantalón para ocuparse con algo.

No han dado más de dos pasos cuando Akaashi vuelve a poner distancia entre ellos, desviando la mirada hacia la calle.

Kenma hunde las manos en su chaqueta, optando por conservar la batería para el viaje, y se permite mirar hacia atrás, donde Kuroo y Bokuto desaparecen al interior de su nueva vida.

La estación de tren está a sólo unas cuadras de distancia, una de las bondades de aquel apartamento que Kuroo había escogido en aquella área de Meguro, cerca del centro de Shibuya, y el silencio que se asienta entre ambos resulta agradable.

Se le ocurre que es la primera vez que están absolutamente solos. Las pocas veces que se han tratado fuera del contexto de sus equipos y sus escuelas siempre fue con Kuroo y Bokuto de por medio. No puede evitar el cosquilleo nervioso que nace desde el fondo de su estómago. Quizás Akaashi no tenga el mismo tipo de energía inagotable que comparten Shouyou y Bokuto, ni la habilidad de Kuroo de invadir todas sus defensas a fuerza de años de amistad, pero no por ello es menos intimidante. Su semblante más difícil de leer, su actitud más distante.

Kenma fija la vista en el suelo, sus cabellos ocultando su rostro con el movimiento y trata de relajarse. Si Akaashi nota su repentina incomodidad, no dice nada al respecto. Los sonidos de las calles de Tokyo lo inundan todo entre ellos. Las voces que llegan desde los edificios, el tráfico que corre contra el tiempo, así como el movimiento del resto de los transeúntes a su alrededor hacen innecesaria cualquier tipo de conversación. Ni siquiera los grillos se atreven a interrumpir la actividad de la ciudad.

Es recién cuando los detiene la luz de cruce enfrente a la estación de trenes que la voz de Akaashi llega a sus oídos.

―¿Cuánto tiempo les das hasta el primer accidente? ―Una sonrisa juguetea en sus labios, el rostro inclinado hacia arriba y el cielo reflejándose en sus ojos. Por un momento, Kenma cree que Akaashi hará algún comentario sobre la inhabilidad de Bokuto para actuar como una persona normal, pero tras unos segundos de silencio resuelve que es una consulta legítima.

―Mm, la verdad… ―la luz les permite el paso y Kenma vuelve a fijarse en el tráfico, esperando a que Akaashi le alcance antes de continuar― creo que estarán bien.

Suena más convencido de lo que espera, pero no duda del sentimiento que se apodera de él en esos momentos, confianza plena en que saldrán adelante. Conoce a Kuroo lo suficiente para saber que no se equivoca, aunque no descarta inconvenientes varios en su futuro. Akaashi no parece sorprendido con su respuesta, aunque tampoco luce muy confiado de que sea así.

―No son tan malos…

Kenma se arrepiente de defenderlos en el momento que Akaashi vuelve a fijarse en él, curiosidad en su mirada. Para entonces ya están a los pies de la escalera de la estación y el sonido de la risa de Akaashi le toma desprevenido. Podría asegurar que es la primera vez que la escucha y el sonido hace ecos contra sus oídos, acallando el murmullo constante de la estación.

―Supongo que no, no me habría ofrecido a ayudar hoy si lo fueran. No que Bokuto-san me haya dejado mucha opción... ―Akaashi se ajusta el cierre de su chaqueta, la sonrisa sigue en sus labios y Kenma se pregunta cuántas veces ha visto realmente un gesto tan abierto en su mirada―. Porque si hay algo que sí son, es insistentes.

―Cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza… ―Kenma no termina la frase, pero Akaashi asiente a su lado, su expresión fija en el cartel que indica los caminos divergentes que les llevarán a sus respectivas líneas. 

―Quizás deberíamos seguirles el juego, decirles que estamos saliendo… ―Akaashi dice aquello como si hablara del clima, restándole importancia. Su actitud es indiferente a la expresión de sorpresa que Kenma dirige hacia él. En los altavoces de la estación anuncian la llegada del siguiente tren, pero Kenma sólo escucha estática.

―¿El golpe que te dio Bokuto con la caja esa te afectó, verdad? ―pregunta con incredulidad, cuando la sangre deja de golpear en su cabeza―. Es la peor idea que he escuchado en mi vida. Y _eso_ es decir algo cuando uno es amigo de _esos dos_.

Akaashi vuelve a sonreírle, un gesto cargado de intensidad y dobles intensiones que eriza su piel y le hace fruncir aún más el rostro.

―Quien sabe, quizás se aburrirían del tema si creen que es verdad. Su reacción podría hasta ser divertida. Dicen que hay que combatir fuego con fuego.

―No lo dices enserio ―su voz suena más insegura de lo que espera. Se concentra en inhalar hondo, sus manos agarrando con fuerza el borde de su chaqueta.

―Claro que no. ―Akaashi se ríe entre dientes y pone los ojos en blancos. Un _“¿por quien me tomas?_ ” implícito en el tono de su voz―. Pero pagaría por ver la cara de Bokuto-san.

―Seguramente se otorgaría todo el crédito. No sé de dónde sacas que se aburrirían ―tuerce el rostro en una mueca, la mirada de Akaashi fija en él, el brillo intenso de su mirada ardiendo en sus ojos―, Kuro no me dejaría en paz por semanas.

― _Por supuesto_ , entonces será mejor hacerlo cuando toque enfrentarnos en un partido oficial.

Sabe que Akaashi se está metiendo con él, que Fukurodani no necesita rebajarse a ese tipo de tácticas para ponerles pelea, aun cuando hayan perdido a la mayoría de sus jugadores titulares. El reto queda implícito en el aire y pega de lleno contra el pecho de Kenma. Frunce los labios, evaluando su respuesta, cuando los altavoces anuncian la llegada del tren de Akaashi.

―Creo que esa es mi señal ―Akaashi le regala una sonrisa sincera, enredando sus dedos delante de su cuerpo. ― _Ah_ , me olvidaba, felicitaciones por el nombramiento, _capitán_.

Kenma pestañea varias veces, sus mejillas encendiéndose contra su voluntad y arruga todo el rostro.  El título aún le sabe amargo en el fondo de su garganta. Kuroo no deja de asegurarle que lo hará perfecto y el resto del equipo insiste en que no existe otra opción viable. Una parte de él esperaba ser capaz de esquivar esa responsabilidad cuando finalmente llegara el momento, pero las palabras de Akaashi suenan definitivas en sus oídos.

―Aun no es seguro ―murmura por terquedad. Akaashi arquea el ceño, la sorpresa deteniendo sus pasos.

―Sería una lástima ―dice con sincero pésame. Cuando Kenma vuelve a enfrentarse a su mirada, Akaashi no sonríe, parece evaluarle al detalle. El anuncio del tren vuelve a reverberar entre ellos y Akaashi mira el techo de la estación, casi molesto―. Hasta entonces, Kozume.

Kenma lo observa alejarse por unos momentos, hasta que su silueta se pierde entre el resto de los usuarios que se apresuran a alcanzar el tren. Eventualmente se gira en dirección contraria y busca su consola, decidido a no hacer otra cosa que vencer el último nivel de su juego hasta llegar a su cama y dar por acabado el día.

 

~

 

Su tercer año en Nekoma comienza con la floración de los árboles de cerezos, el rosa de sus flores inundando la vista desde las ventanas del tren y su aroma haciendo cosquillas en la nariz de Kenma. Es un año como cualquier otro, salvo porque Kuroo no lo obliga a salir más temprano de casa en las mañanas y porque sus compañeros se refieren a él como _Capitán_ durante las horas de práctica. En retrospectiva, el _Kenma-san_ que nunca logró erradicar de labios de Lev resulta ser el menor de los males.

Quizás, lo más problemático sean los ojos brillosos y emocionados de los nuevos integrantes de primero, esperando que sea él quien guie su camino.

Cuando lo comenta a Taketora, su amigo se ríe y da un par de palmadas a la espalda de Kenma, con más fuerza de la que pretende.

―Te acostumbrarás, ―le dice y Kenma frunce todo el rostro, arrugando los labios en un puchero―. El título de capitán es genial.

―Tómalo tú, yo no lo quiero.

―Ah, pero Kenma, yo no sería tan bueno…

Kenma está dispuesto a argumentar que Tora sería mucho mejor capitán que él, que todos se han vuelto locos en el equipo, empezando por Nekomata-sensei por permitir dejar el liderazgo del equipo en manos de un grupo de adolescentes entusiastas sin criterio.

Taketora vuelve a reír, ese gesto libre que a Kenma recuerda al sonido de Kuroo ahogándose con su carcajada, y vuelve a golpear a Kenma en la espalda antes de correr a la cancha, reclamando una pelota, que aquí _él_ es la estrella del equipo.

Kenma realiza un par de estiramientos más en su sitio, dispuesto a observar el equipo desde lejos, establecer una cierta distancia que le permita controlar la ansiedad de su cuerpo, y luego finalmente suplanta a Kawabata, el nuevo armador de primero, las correcciones brotando de sus labios sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Para entonces ya es sábado, serán libres de volver a sus casas una vez acabada la práctica y Kenma ansia con poder tirarse en su cama, la consola en sus manos y quizás responder alguno de los mensajes de Kuroo que tiene pendientes.

Por eso cuando Nekomata-sensei los llama a él y Taketora antes de que puedan retirarse a los vestuarios, la ansiedad se acumula al fondo de su estómago y camina con la mirada gacha. La presencia de Tora a su lado no hace nada por tranquilizarle. Seguramente una semana es suficiente para demostrar que Kenma no está capacitado para ser el capitán del Nekoma que llega a competencias nacionales. Ese es Kuroo. _Era_ Kuroo. Quien sea que sea ahora, no es él.

Detesta el brote de decepción que sube por su garganta y le produce arcadas.  Culpa a Kuroo y a Shouyou por sus sentimientos contradictorios sobre el deporte.

Eventualmente sus miedos son infundados. Es una reunión de rutina, según les explica Naoi-san, quien ocupa la mayor parte del silencio en el pequeño salón que Nekomata utiliza de oficina. El entrenador sonríe esa _sonrisa de abuelo_ , en palabras de Kuroo, y deja que su asistente dirija la conversación, acotando muy pocas palabras. _Te dan ganas de que te cuente historias de su vida_ , le había comentado Kuroo una vez y quizás sea el ambiente algo oxidado pero cálido de aquella habitación, pero por una vez Kenma puede entenderlo. Cuando habla, Nekomata-sensei es contundente, aun cuando su voz está cargada de risa, como si nada tuviera realmente importancia y al mismo tiempo todo importara más que la vida misma.

―La escuela de Karasuno volvió a invitarnos para jugar partidos de práctica durante _Golden Week_ , como el año pasado ―dice, mostrando todos los dientes, sus ojos ocultos entre las arrugas de su piel. Tora festeja a su lado antes que el entrenador logre interrumpirle― _¡Ah!_ Pero Fukurodani también pretende que juguemos contra ellos…

El conflicto de fechas no parece preocupar a Nekomata-sensei, quien pregunta la opinión de ambos al respecto, cuestiona sus elecciones sobre ambos equipos y acaba la reunión sin una respuesta concreta. Tora parece animado a pesar de ello, lleno de expectativa ante la oportunidad de volver a viajar a Miyagi ( _¡Aunque ya no está Shimizu-san!,_ se lamenta) y entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un Fukurodani sin Bokuto en sus rangos.

Kenma se siente pesado, la mirada de Nekomata-sensei le acompaña todo el camino a casa. Se siente evaluado aun luego de que se despide de Tora en la parada del autobús y el mensaje ansioso de Shouyou dónde pregunta si es cierto que irán a Miyagi sólo logra ponerlo más nervioso.

Quizás su tercer año en Nekoma no vaya a ser un curso como cualquier otro, después de todo.

 

~

 

_> Kozume-san, es Akaashi Keiji. _

El mensaje brilla en la pantalla de su teléfono aquel domingo. Por la ventana de su habitación se cuela la luz de la luna, dejando su habitación en penumbras, el resplandor de su teléfono la única fuente artificial de luz. Kenma arruga el rostro.

La sorpresa del mensaje comienza a disiparse luego de un rato, pero no puede evitar torcer el gesto ante el honorifico. _Es Kozume_ , teclea cuando se vuelve evidente que Akaashi no elaborará.

_> Mis disculpas, Kozume. Bokuto-san me pasó tu número. Espero que no sea problema. _

 

El único sonido en la habitación es la vibración de su teléfono cuando recibe el mensaje, pero Kenma puede escuchar el tono de voz de Akaashi cuando lee: suave, aparentemente inofensivo, únicamente bordeando el sarcasmo en la entonación. Siente la tentación de apagar su teléfono y encender la consola. En su lugar, abre su chat con Kuroo, ignora los últimos comentarios de una conversación que ha dejado a medias, y le cuestiona por qué razón Bokuto tendría su número agendado en su teléfono.

**_< No es problema._ **

_> Yamiji-sensei propuso que podríamos ponernos en contacto, para conversar los futuros partidos de práctica. _

**_< Oh._ **

**_< Iremos a Miyagi durante la Golden Week. _ **

 

No es una mentira, aunque se trate de una ligera desviación de la verdad. Nekomata-sensei había sido determinante al afirmar que la comisión de la escuela no había tomado ninguna decisión en relación al viaje a Miyagi y los fondos necesarios para el mismo. El entrenador había argumentado que debido al desempeño del equipo durante las últimas competencias no veía razón para negárselos y había hecho hincapié en que la decisión final recaería en la elección de la escuela que mejor se adecuara a los objetivos del equipo.

 

_> Jugarán contra Karasuno, me imagino. ¿Toda la semana? Yamiji-sensei esperaba que pudiéramos acordar algo, de capitán a capitán. _

 

No resulta tan difícil como espera imaginar la sonrisa de Akaashi mientras escribe su escueta respuesta, detallando las fechas de viaje estimadas que conversaron con Naoi-san la mañana anterior y confirmando que sí, el objetivo es enfrentarse a Karasuno durante su estadía en Miyagi. Es la misma sonrisa que le dedicó al felicitarle por el cargo de capitán.

 

_> Es una lástima, Kozume. Esperaba por ello. _

**_< ¿Quizás en otra fecha?  _ **

 

No sabe por qué lo propone, quizás porque establecer otra día para enfrentarse a Fukurodani aseguraría ir a Miyagi durante la Golden Week, o porque en el fondo, y está seguro que es la voz de Kuroo la que escucha en el fondo de su cabeza, sabe es lo mejor para el equipo. ¿Por qué elegir cuando pueden enfrentarse a ambos?

Se gira sobre sí mismo en su cama, ahoga un bostezo contra su almohada y acomoda el teléfono en el hueco que deja su manta por sobre su cabeza. Empieza a sospechar que las intenciones de Nekomata-sensei eran mayores que simplemente obtener una opinión de su parte. Sonrisa de abuelo, _seguro_.  

El chat de Akaashi permanece en silencio unos momentos y Kenma aprovecha para encender su consola y abrir la conversación dónde Kuroo finalmente se ha dignado a responderle. No tarda en asegurarle a su mejor amigo que si Bokuto le llama por una “emergencia”, él no va ni a creerle ni a contestarle.

Cuando la música del juego termina de cargar, su teléfono vibra entre sus manos con una notificación de Akaashi.

 

_> ¿Podemos reunirnos mañana después de clases, te parece bien, Kozume? Es más directo que un mensaje, Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san organizaron varios encuentros como capitanes. _

**_< Estoy seguro que discutir fechas de partidos de práctica no era lo que hacían._ **

_> Kozume, como vice-capitán de Bokuto-san, nadie sabe eso más que yo. _

_> Pero no eran malos capitanes. _

**_< Yo jamás he dicho eso. _ **

 

No puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Comparte la sensación de horror que imagina en el rostro de Akaashi. Hay ciertas cosas que nunca dirá en voz alta a su mejor amigo, mayormente porque no las encuentra necesarias, pero también porque nunca es bueno incentivar a Kuroo. Vuelve a fijarse en la pregunta de Akaashi, mordiendo su labio, y se deja caer contra su almohada con fastidio.

Vuelve abrir el chat de Kuroo, sus dedos se mueven por el teclado con incertidumbre hasta finalmente quejarse con él de no informarle que sus responsabilidades como capitán incluirían reunirse con sus pares fuera de los horarios preestablecidos del equipo.

 

_> ¿Akaashi te invitó a una cita? Ya era hora. _

**_< No es una cita, Kuro._ **

_> La línea entre una cosa y otra sólo puede divisarse a nivel molecular. Soy un experto en el tema. _

**_< No volveré a hablarte nunca._ **

_> Siempre dices lo mismo y aquí estamos. _

_> Pero si vale de algo, creo que es una buena idea, Kenma. Akaashi tiene experiencia. _

_> Digo, experiencia como capitán. No experiencia como Bokuto y yo, bueno, no aún. _

**_< ¿No puedes estarte serio siquiera por dos líneas, verdad?  >>.<<_ **

_> Así me quieres. _

 

Le lleva varios minutos relajar el rostro, y aunque la molestia con Kuroo tarda en disiparse, la familiaridad del continuo intercambio de mensajes de “sí” y “no” que se envían hasta ocultar el resto de la conversación de su pantalla logra calmar algo de su ansiedad. Vuelve a mirar el último mensaje de Akaashi, mascullando la respuesta entre dientes antes de escribir escuetamente la hora que sale de práctica.

Coloca su teléfono sobre le mesa de luz, enciende la alarma de su reloj e intenta controlar la ansiedad que se apodera de su pecho ante el silencio de Akaashi. Se recuerda que ya pasa media noche y que Akaashi responsablemente ha optado por acostarse al no recibir ningún texto de Kenma. Está por quedarse dormido cuando la pantalla vuelve a encenderse en la oscuridad.

 

_> Perfecto, Kozume. Estaré en la puerta a esa hora. _

 

~

 

La perspectiva de encontrarse con Akaashi lo mantiene alerta en sus clases y esa sensación opresora en su pecho cada vez que piensa que sus compañeros se han equivocado al elegirlo como capitán le acompaña todo el día.

Es consciente que el problema no es _Akaashi_. Conoce lo suficiente al capitán de Fukurodani para saber que su compañía no es invasiva de la manera en que lo son Bokuto o Kuroo o incluso Shouyou. Pero una cosa es sentarse en silencio tras una ardua sesión de sets y otra muy diferente tomar decisiones con respecto a las actividades de todo el equipo de voleibol.

Para cuando llega la hora acordada, el resto del equipo ya se ha marchado. Kenma retrasa su salida con la excusa de haberse olvidado de algo en su casillero del vestuario. Con la mochila al hombro y el almuerzo en la garganta camina hacia la salida con algo parecido a resolución.

Akaashi ya está allí, sentado en uno de los muros que limitan los terrenos de Nekoma, la mochila cuidadamente colgada de su espalda. Levanta una de sus manos para saludarlo cuando lo ve, un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios y se endereza, acomodando las correas sobre sus hombros. El sol pica sobre sus cabezas con la fuerza que le permite la primavera temprana, y cuando Akaashi pregunta si prefiere quedarse allí o ir a otro sitio, Kenma propone la ladera cerca del río. La brisa fresca suele hacerse lugar por el sendero que utilizan para trotar en las mañanas y el sonido del agua logra relajarle incluso en las semanas más estresante de exámenes.

En el supermercado que suelen frecuentar con el equipo, Akaashi compra un par de botellas de agua fresca para ambos y optan por sentarse a la sombra del alero del pequeño local, la transpiración de las botellas escurriendo por sus manos. El río queda oscurecido por los troncos de los árboles desde allí, pero Kenma concentra en él su mirada, un suspiro desganado en sus labios.

No cree que exista un protocolo para una situación de estas características, pero cómo suele sucederle, desearía que las personas vinieran con un botón de ayuda y una lista de instrucciones. Akaashi, con toda la paciencia que le caracteriza bebe de su botella y guarda silencio, sin mirarle.

―¿Vamos a tardar mucho? ―se atreve a preguntar, apretando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

― _Oh_. ―Akaashi sí lo observa entonces, pestañando un par de veces. Cierra los ojos un segundo, exhala y concentra la vista en la botella en sus manos―. Lo siento mucho, Kozume. Espero que esto no haya sido una molestia…

Kenma nunca ha sido muy bueno interpretando los gestos corporales de Akaashi y le resulta difícil decidir si está ofendido o decepcionado. Ciertamente su tono de voz deja notar su descontento.

―No… no es eso ―articula con dificultad―. Es sólo que… Kuro era el capitán.

―Kuroo-san se graduó.

Akaashi luce confundido y Kenma quisiera decirle que no está entendiendo su punto. Se afirma con su mano a la botella y aprieta los labios, conteniendo la parte de su cuerpo que quiere marcharse.

―No, quiero decir… yo… y _o no soy capitán_ ―dice aquella frase con la misma fuerza que lo ha hecho la infinidad de veces que intentó explicárselo a su equipo, al entrenador, a Kuroo… entre dientes, ardiendo contra su paladar y abarcándolo todo hasta ahogarlo.

―Yo no soy _Bokuto_ , y aquí estoy.

Es su turno de mirar a Akaashi confundido, la afirmación le parece una obviedad que no tiene punto de comparación con su situación. Kenma definitivamente no estaría allí si el escenario incluyera a alguien con la personalidad de Bokuto y no es capaz de imaginar dos personas más diferentes que Akaashi y su antiguo capitán. Por un momento considera que Akaashi, _vice-capitán de Fukurodani en su segundo año_ , está sugiriendo que él tampoco está capacitado para el cargo, pero la idea resulta tan ridícula que tan pronto aparece en su mente ya la ha descartado. Kenma estudia su rostro, el brillo suave de su mirada y la entonación firme de sus palabras…

―Quizás no me corresponda decirlo ―continua Akaashi, sus manos envuelven el pico de la botella y desliza su dedo pulgar en círculos a su alrededor―, pero dudo que nadie espere que seas Kuroo.

Kenma lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados. Akaashi se encoge de hombros, restando importancia a sus palabras, su semblante se mantiene serio y le ofrece una ligera inclinación de su rostro en disculpa. Kenma escucha el suspiro de sus propios labios, sus ojos buscan el río entre las ramas, el viento que comienza a levantar con el atardecer las mece desdibujando el paisaje. 

―Preferiría no hablar de ello.

―Muy bien, hablemos de _negocios_. Imagino que la ida a Miyagi no es negociable… ―Akaashi le ofrece una sonrisa e inmediatamente su semblante se vuelve serio, sus palabras concretas y al grano―. Deberíamos ajustar entonces nuestras expectativas. Menos tiempo es mejor que ningún tiempo en absoluto, ¿no crees, Kozume?

Como si una perilla se activara en él, cualquier duda sobre la capitanía de Kenma desaparece del tema de conversación. Akaashi es concreto y directo, y no deja lugar a peros cuando comienza a hablar. Resulta sencillo, de alguna forma, recorrer los pasos y las propuestas que le ofrece el otro capitán. Kenma no lo dirá a su mejor amigo, pero Akaashi sí que tiene experiencia y hace su mayor esfuerzo por no ocupar el tiempo de Kenma más de lo necesario. Consulta su opinión con abierto interés. Kenma se siente cómodo dando su opinión e incluso interrumpe a Akaashi en un par de ocasiones.

Una vez se ponen a ello, toda la ansiedad acumulada se le hace desproporcionada.

Akaashi se encarga de anotar las fechas, le ofrece una copia del calendario vacío para que Kenma pueda sacar sus propias notas, y verifica la disponibilidad con el resto de los planes de su equipo. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, han llegado a un acuerdo y el sol ya se oculta en el horizonte.

―El primer fin de semana de la _Golden Week_ ―Akaashi habla en voz alta, mientras coteja sus anotaciones, asintiendo más para sí mismo que para Kenma―. Así ustedes podrán ir a Miyagi suficientes días para que valga la pena y nosotros podremos rellenar la agenda con otras escuelas.

―¿No deberíamos hablarlo con los entrenadores? ―pregunta desorientado y Akaashi le dedica una sonrisa que habla de su experiencia.

―Por supuesto. ¿Pero acaso piensas que estarán en desacuerdo?

―El comité de la escuela podría negarse.

―¿A un equipo que compite a nivel nacional? Ten un poco de confianza, Kozume, Yamiji-sensei sabe lo que hace. Imagino que también lo hace Nekomata, ¿no crees?

Hay un reto implícito en el brillo de sus ojos, una apuesta a contradecirle, ese toque de competencia que todos sus amigos parecen poner a todo más allá del voleibol. Shouyou apostando a quien puede lanzar las semillas más lejos contra Lev, Kuroo discutiendo con Yaku por qué asiento les corresponde, la forma en que Lev y Tora gritan que son la estrella uno por sobre el otro hasta rebasar los niveles auditivos de todos. Momentos mundanamente cotidianos.

―Espero que tengas razón ―masculla, negándose a perder la conversación él también. Kenma puede sentir la suave y cohibida risa de Akaashi por donde se rozan sus brazos y se levanta a tirar su botella vacía―. Ya se ha hecho tarde. 

―Sí, será mejor que volvamos. ―Akaashi se cuelga la mochila en sus hombros, toma un último sorbo de su botella antes de tirarla en el contenedor y luego señala a Kenma para que indique el camino.

La parada de buses está a sólo una cuadra de distancia y no tienen tiempo suficiente para llenar el silencio con charla sin sentido. La compañía de Akaashi es tan pacifica como recuerda, sus pasos acompasándose antes de perder completamente de vista el río, y los llaveros meciéndose con el movimiento del bolso de Akaashi el único sonido entre ellos.

―Por cierto ―Akaashi vuelve a dirigirle la palabra cuando ya han tomado asiento en la parada. Su vista está perdida en el cielo y las luces de la calle se reflejan en sus ojos―. Creo que debería advertirte que Bokuto-san está convencido que esto fue una cita.

Así como dos semanas atrás, Akaashi lo menciona con normalidad, ignorando la manera en que se acelera su corazón o cómo se atraganta con el aire en sus pulmones. Cuando Kenma se gira hacia él con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, Akaashi se encoge de hombros.

―No me mires así, Kozume, yo no entiendo cómo funciona su cabeza.

―¿Pero por qué pensaría algo así? No habrá sido idea de Kuro… ―Siente que le arde todo el rostro, no sabe si de vergüenza o enojo, Akaashi no le da tiempo a inclinarse por ninguna de esas opciones.

Akaashi se acomoda la mochila sobre los hombros, desliza las manos por la chaqueta de su uniforme alisando las arrugas sobre su falda y chasquea los dientes.

―Puede que por una vez haya sobreestimado la capacidad de Bokuto-san de apreciar el sarcasmo.

― _Akaashi_ … ―Kenma puede sentir el dolor de cabeza picando contra su sien. Se siente agotado de sólo pensarlo.

―Ya sabes cómo son, creyéndose muy inteligentes con sus bromas, fue quizás algo impulsivo de mí. _Sí, Bokuto-san, es una cita con Kozume_. ―Akaashi pone los ojos en blanco cuando repite sus palabras cargadas de cansancio e ironía―. No hubo quien le sacara de la cabeza que no lo decía enserio.

Akaashi vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Es un gesto tan despreocupado y tan poco usual en él, que Kenma no sabe cómo actuar, sus zapatos repentinamente más interesantes.

―Uh, mhh, bueno, hablaré con Kuro, supongo. Él sabrá explicarle.

Para cuando levanta la vista, el autobús de Akaashi comienza a detenerse frente a la parada.

―Supongo que si alguien puede hacer cambiar a Bokuto-san de opinión es él. Por lo que vale, Kozume, ―con un pie ya en el escalón del autobús, Akaashi le sonríe, una mano en la tira de la mochila sobre su hombro―, tampoco sería tan terrible si fuera verdad, ¿o sí?

 

~

_Una cita._

Es idea de Akaashi, pero tras una semana de bromas continuas y mensajes incesantes por parte de Kuroo y, _peor aún_ , Bokuto, Kenma no está tan reticente a seguirle la corriente. Quizás la tontería sí es contagiosa después de todo. Sus mejores amigos pueden que ya no concurran a clase con ellos, pero continúan siendo una terrible influencia en sus cabezas. Porque así son ellos, capaces de meterse bajo la piel de ambos hasta que la única opción es cometer una _locura_. Porque eso es lo que es: un asesinato a la cordura de la que ambos se jactan y eso es lo que escribe a Akaashi aquella tarde.

 

_> Por eso mismo funcionará, Kozume. _

El mensaje ya no sorprende a Kenma como la primera vez, de alguna forma escribirle a Akaashi se ha convertido en una rutina tanto como lo es chatearle a Shouyou, o escuchar los mensajes de voz de Kuro cuando éste sale de la universidad. No hablan estrictamente de las prácticas, un acuerdo tácito de no revelar detalles de sus avances, de enfrentarse con la sorpresa cuando se vean en un par de semanas, pero Akaashi siempre encuentra la manera de consultarle como lleva su nuevo cargo. Siempre sutil, encontrando las palabras justas para que Kenma pueda desviar el tema cuando se encuentra incómodo.

Resulta extraño que no lo hicieran antes, lo de intercambiar números, pero tampoco le sorprende. Akaashi es demasiado cuidadoso como para imponerse, Kenma demasiado resguardado para solicitarlo. En retrospectiva, quizás sería mejor que no lo hubieran hecho, Kenma se ahorraría muchos problemas.

Este problema en concreto, por sobre todo.

Cuando Akaashi había sugerido un par de semanas atrás, luego de ayudar a Kuroo y Bokuto a mudarse, que pretendieran salir para que sus amigos dejaran de respirar sobre sus cuellos, no lo había dicho enserio. Kenma está seguro de ello. Y, sin embargo, aquí están. Una conversación entre ambos que lleva tres días de sí y no que vienen y van, sin llegar a ningún lado.

Akaashi ha hecho un buen caso a su favor. Sus razones son indiscutibles y tiene una respuesta para cada uno de sus peros. Quizás, lo más sorprendente de la situación es que Akaashi tiene mucho menos paciencia de la que aparenta y el control de sus acciones, aunque planificado, no es tan criterioso como Kenma cree. Honestamente, “ _regresarles el favor_ ” no es una frase que Kenma espere de su parte, y aun así, está allí enumerada como la razón número cinco de la lista que Akaashi envía en uno de sus mensajes.

Entre las primeras diez se encuentra la más convincente de todas: _no tiene por qué ser diferente_.

Kenma aun frunce todo el rostro cuando piensa en ello, las alarmas en su cabeza diciéndole que no es tan simple y directo como suena― _tanto_ puede ser diferente. Es una alerta roja y aunque se lo ha repetido incontables veces a Akaashi no puede evitar sentir que _no tendría por qué serlo_.

El plan es sencillo, pretender frente a sus amigos por un reducido período de tiempo que están en una relación del tipo amorosa. Desde que lleguen a un acuerdo, hasta los partidos de la _Golden Week_. Ni siquiera se verán personalmente con ellos hasta entonces. El único requerimiento para hacerlo medianamente creíble es pasar tiempos juntos y mandarles un par de fotos a Kuroo y Bokuto para documentar dichos momentos.

Entre ellos, todo continuaría igual. La idea de pasar algunas tardes a la semana con Akaashi no le incomoda, su compañía resulta agradable y, aunque le pese admitirlo, sí sabe que está haciendo como capitán de su equipo. _De todas formas tendremos que quedar para coordinar detalles de los partidos_ , le había escrito Akaashi, hablando del inevitable encuentro entre ambos. La mentira para sus amigos no sería más que un pequeño agregado a un tiempo ya acordado.

Kenma no encuentra manera de refutar eso.

Quizás la más convincente de las razones es sobre la que conversan hace media hora: Kuroo y Bokuto jamás esperarían una broma de su parte, mucho menos una como ésta. Pretender salir en un par de citas es el método ideal para meterse con ellos.

Para completar el panorama, Akaashi había accedido a sus innegociables condiciones, secundándolas inmediatamente: nadie salvo Kuroo y Bokuto debía involucrarse en la mentira y nada de besos, u otros gestos íntimos entre ambos. Lo habían discutido por teléfono la noche anterior, la risa de Akaashi haciendo ecos contra el auricular junto a un determinante “ _concuerdo_ ”.

―Como ya he dicho, no tendrían por qué significar nada. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que no será necesario, Kozume. No con Bokuto-san. Empezará a gritar apenas nos vea en la misma fotografía ―había continuado Akaashi, con el tono pausado de un abogado pautando las cláusulas de un contrato―, aun así, podemos evitar intercambios incómodos si lo prefieres. Y, nada de terceros, definitivamente. Si esto llegara a oídos de Konoha-san será peor que Bokuto-san, y ni siquiera la idea de meterse con él hará que se calle.

El tono afligido de Akaashi le había hecho sonreír entonces, cargado con una angustia que Kenma siente familiar.

Repasa el historial de la conversación, la barrita del teclado pestañando a la espera de su respuesta. El teléfono vibra en sus manos y el inicio de la frase que muestra en la parte superior de su pantalla es suficiente para decidirse. Está cansado de borrar las fotografías que Bokuto le envía de Akaashi, insistiendo en sí no le parece lo suficiente guapo ya. Para emergencias, _seguro_.

 

**_< Voy a arrepentirme de esto._ **

_> No es una pregunta._

**_< No. No lo es. ¿Cuándo empezamos? _ **

~

 

Ese miércoles, Akaashi no lo espera a la salida de Nekoma. Kenma se despide del equipo en la puerta, Tora observándolo con suspicacia y Lev insistiendo en acompañarle. El sendero se le hace extremadamente largo aquella tarde. Kenma siente un nudo en su estómago, la ansiedad apenas le permitió dormir la noche anterior y se acumula junto a su falta de apetito en la boca de su estómago.

Akaashi lo espera sentado sobre la loma que da al río, a la sombra del puente. La chaqueta de Fukurodani sobre sus hombros se mece gracias a la brisa primaveral. Kenma se sienta a su lado en silencio y quita sus zapatillas, dejando que sus pies sientan el cosquilleo del césped húmedo entre sus dedos.

― _Mh_ , siento la demora ―Kenma juega con el cierre de su chaqueta. Arriba, abajo, indeciso. Se siente ahogado, pero el aire pega fresco contra su piel.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte, Kozume.

Akaashi se acomoda en su sitio, erguido, con toda la propiedad que le caracteriza, su vista fija en Kenma, siempre directo. Kenma acomoda sus zapatillas en una línea perfecta junto a sus piernas, cohibido, aprieta los labios y guarda silencio.

―Si lo prefieres, Kozume, no tenemos por qué seguir con esto ―Akaashi saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, apoyándolo sobre su regazo. Una vez que está allí, reclamando su atención, parece imposible que Kenma piense en otra cosa―. Bokuto-san probablemente se aburra en algún momento, siempre habrá alguna otra cosa con qué molestar. Honestamente, su atención nunca dura demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio.

― _Mhm_ , por eso esta mañana me despertó con una foto tuya…

Aún puede sentir el ardor de sus ojos esa mañana, el celular vibrando sobre su mesilla de luz, cuando apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Akaashi lo observa con los labios ligeramente partidos, sus dedos se contraen alrededor del teléfono. El suave “ _oh_ ” que escapa a sus pulmones parece llegarle a Kenma en cámara lenta.

―Bokuto no te dijo nada, por lo que veo.

―¿Qué manda fotos mías a otras personas? Creo que sabe muy bien lo que opinaría al respecto y por eso mismo no lo ha hecho. ―El rostro de Akaashi se contorsiona mientras habla y el chistido de sus dientes muere con el ruido de las aguas del río, casi imperceptible. Pasa una mano por su rostro, llevando sus cabellos hacia atrás, y deja ir un suspiro prolongado―. Lo lamento mucho, Kozume. No tenía idea. A veces me pregunto cómo es que somos amigos.

―Le digo eso a Kuro todo el tiempo.

Akaashi le devuelve el amago de sonrisa, un gesto cálido y pequeño; cómplice en el conocimiento que ninguno lo dice enserio. Es un simple recordatorio de por qué están allí, el objetivo común vibrando en el aire entre ellos.

Akaashi echa el cuerpo hacia atrás, desperezándose, estira los músculos de su espalda hasta sonar. Es un gesto ligero, exento de la característica tensión que Kenma ha aprendido a reconocer en hombros del otro armador. Cuando vuelve a fijarse en él, la suavidad del momento se ha transformado en picardía en sus ojos―. ¿Era una buena foto al menos?

―Terrible ―dice sin inflexión alguna, manteniéndole la mirada. Los ojos de Akaashi se llenan de arrugas, divertido, y Kenma se atreve a sonreír con libertad.

El intercambio cómplice logra tranquilizarlo. Hay una suave brisa en el aire que mece sus cabellos, su tacto fresco, y Kenma acomoda un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja con una mano. La imagen de ambos sentados en una de las colinas en Saitama viene a su mente. Recuerda la conversación―un análisis minucioso del ataque de Karasuno―antes de que Bokuto y Kuroo se llevaran a Akaashi para su sesión de práctica extra. La sencillez del momento se asienta en el fondo de su estómago, familiar.

―Esperemos que esto funcione, Kozume. Así no deberás sufrir más daños a la vista. ―El sarcasmo es suave, un eco que pone distancia entre la seriedad en el rostro de Akaashi y la burla de su tono. Kenma no se sorprende que Bokuto no pudiera distinguirlo―. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Akaashi desbloquea la pantalla de su teléfono y lo extiende hacia él. El chat de Bokuto abierto, una invitación al desastre.

―No. Eh, no, definitivamente no.

Kenma frunce el rostro y aprieta los labios con fuerza. Escribir a Bokuto nunca es buena idea, escribir para anunciar una falsa relación con su armador favorito es… una sentencia de muerte.

―Bien, Kozume, última oportunidad para arrepentirse.

Aprensión es lo que se acumula en su pecho. Se limita a asentir, la piel erizada por la expectativa. Akaashi aprieta los labios mientras escribe el mensaje, sus cejas comprimidas en concentración. El movimiento de sus dedos es cuidado y cuando acaba, apoya el teléfono a un lado. Allí, en medio de ambos, el aparato parece burlarse de ellos.

Al menos, Kenma sabe no tendrá que preocuparse por Kuroo hasta que éste vuelva a casa de sus clases. Los miércoles tiene el peor de los horarios, Kenma lleva escuchando de ello desde que comenzó la universidad y aquello le da un par de horas de ventaja antes de que su mejor amigo se entere.

―Ahora esperamos.

El silencio que se expande entre ambos es tenso. Kenma no sabe qué hacer con sus manos y da vuelta al cierre de su chaqueta entre sus dedos. Hacia la izquierda. Hacia la derecha. Arriba. Abajo. Y repite. El movimiento mecánico calma sus nervios. Cuando Akaashi está por hablar, la pantalla vuelve a encenderse con una notificación. Desde dónde está Kenma, a un palmo de distancia, no llega a leer el contenido, pero por la expresión de Akaashi no duda que se trata de la respuesta de Bokuto.

Akaashi le hace señas que se acerque, para poder leer el mensaje juntos. Kenma se arrastra sin levantarse, ignorando el estado en que quedarán sus pantalones, y se inclina hacia él. Sus cabellos caen como una cortina entre ambos y dejan oculta la expresión en el rostro de Akaashi. El hombro de Akaashi apoya sobre el suyo y sus brazos se rozan uno contra otro. Kenma se sentiría abrumado por el contacto si el corazón ya no latiera con intensidad en su pecho.

Lo primero que distingue en el chat de Bokuto es una infinita cantidad de _emojis_ que parecen ocupar todo el largo de la conversación, justo detrás de los cuidados caracteres de la escritura de Akaashi. Es un reflejo de quienes son en persona, la familiaridad de aquel pensamiento le permite concentrarse en lo último que ha escrito Bokuto.

Allí no hay más que palabras sin sentido. Seguramente resultado de Bokuto apretando teclas al azar.

No necesita ver el rostro de Akaashi para saber que está contorsionado en un reflejo del suyo, la frustración aparente en la tensión de sus dedos. Los mensajes comienzan a caer, uno tras otro, en lo que Kenma reconoce como la escritura usual de Bokuto.

 

_> no juegues con migo akaash_

_> no mientes a tu senpai verda? _

_> ¿?_

_> ¡!_

_> Yo sabia ¡ Kurookun kun tendra que pagar_

_> eres el mejor akaash_

_> espera_

_> nece sito pruebas_

_> akaaashhhiii ¿?_

 

Akaashi tecla con una sola mano la respuesta, de forma de no obligar a Kenma a moverse de sitio. El mensaje cobra vida frente a sus ojos y él asiente cuando Akaashi busca su confirmación. Saber que Akaashi está tan metido en la mentira como él calma su urgencia de huir de la situación.

 

**_< ¿Por qué mentiría sobre esto, Bokuto-san?_ **

 

―Creo que lo has roto ―comenta Kenma luego de lo que parece una eternidad en que los puntos suspensivos que indican Bokuto está escribiendo aparecen y desaparecen sin quedarse quietos. Akaashi sonríe y levanta el rostro hacia el río; la luna ya sobre el firmamento se refleja suavemente sobre las aguas a medida que la luz del día retrocede.

―Suenas preocupado, Kozume. ―Akaashi vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante, sus hombros vuelven a rozar con el movimiento. Kenma contiene el mohín de sus labios, mira hacia el lado y deja que sus cabellos oculten su rostro aún más.

― No lo estoy.

La pantalla vuelve a iluminarse. Akaashi presiona su brazo contra él como si fuera necesario llamar su atención. Para sorpresa de ninguno, nuevamente reciben una extensa cadena de _emojis_ y caritas sonrientes, mezcladas con excesiva cantidad de signos de exclamación.

 

_> ya intercantiaron saliva? ¿? ¿?? ¿?_

― _Uuugh_. ¿Enserio? ―Kenma exagera un par de arcadas, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que nace debajo de su cuello y se expande con rapidez hasta sus mejillas. A su lado, Akaashi pone los ojos en blanco.

―Es Bokuto-san ―dice como única respuesta y vuelve a escribir. Es Kenma quien presionar el botón de enviar cuando Akaashi se lo enseña.

 

**_< Agradecería no hablar de intercambios de fluidos, Bokuto-san. ¿Era demasiado complicado escribir besar? Y para que no vuelvas a preguntar, la respuesta es no._ **

 

La carita triste que reciben entonces de Bokuto resulta casi cómica, si no fuera porque Kenma aún siente el sonrojo por todo el cuerpo y es repentinamente consciente de cuán cerca se encuentran. Nadie salvo Kuroo y Shouyou tienen tanto contacto físico con él.

 

_> pero si quieres no akaash?_

**_< No estaríamos saliendo si no fuera así._ **

 

Leer una conversación que lo incluye pero no poder hacer nada al respecto es una experiencia casi extra corporal. Akaashi se disculpa inmediatamente, aun cuando Kenma da su aprobación antes que él envíe el mensaje. Se recuerda que son sólo palabras, que no significan nada y que si se vuelve demasiado abrumador pueden detenerlo; y, aun así,  no puede evitar el agobio de sentir cómo discuten su vida y sus acciones sin su control. El intercambio continua por varios minutos, Akaashi evadiendo tener que tomarse una foto como insiste Bokuto y obligándolo a prometer que guardará el secreto. _Hasta que sea oficial, Bokuto-san_ , explica Akaashi y Bokuto accede con la condición de poder hablarlo con Kuroo.

Para entonces, Kenma tiene las piernas contra su pecho y apoya el rostro contra sus rodillas, apenas observando la pantalla cuando Akaashi busca por su aprobación. El último mensaje de Bokuto son unas sinceras felicitaciones que saben a culpabilidad en su boca.

Y ni siquiera tuvo que enfrentarse a Kuroo aún.

Cuando Akaashi vuelve a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo ya casi es noche.

―¿Estás bien, Kozume?

Kenma levanta la vista hacia Akaashi. Está de pie frente a él, con la chaqueta de Fukurodani cerrada hasta el cuello y un dejo de preocupación en su mirada. El nudo en el estómago de Kenma presiona sin piedad.

―Podemos esperar a que escriba Kuroo-san. O decirles que no es verdad.

Kenma frunce el ceño y niega. Sacude todo su cuerpo con el movimiento. El lugar a su lado donde antes estaba Akaashi se siente vacío sin su presencia y Kenma contempla sus palabras con la vista fija en el césped aplastado.

―No, no es eso. Bokuto es…

―¿Agotador? ―Akaashi le sonríe y estira una mano hacia él para ayudarle a incorporarse―. Dímelo a mí.

Kenma acepta su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dejando que Akaashi tire de él. Cuando finalmente está de pie se limpia sus ropas con asco, sacudiendo los rastros de césped de éstas y emprende camino junto a Akaashi hacia la parada de autobús.

―Kozume, lo digo enserio, podemos detenerlo aquí si así lo prefieres. No lo tomaré a mal si eso te preocupa.

―Creo que Bokuto y Kuroo tienen una apuesta ―desvía la dirección de la conversación porque no se siente en condiciones de expresar en voz alta cómo, ahora que han empezado, no piensa dar marcha atrás. Quizás no sea obvio para todos, pero si hay algo que tantos años de amistad con Kuroo le han enseñado, es a ser testarudo. Eso, y horas de juego en niveles que parecen imposibles de vencer.

―¿Sobre nosotros?

En el andar de Akaashi hay una pequeña pausa, casi imperceptible por el largo de sus pasos. Kenma sonríe por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación con Bokuto. Son pocas las veces que puedes tomar a Akaashi Keiji desprevenido. Kenma oculta sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, luego asiente.

Con la noche el fresco que en la tarde era bienvenido, comienza a congelar sus manos. Kenma detesta aquella sensación y se hunde un poco entre sus ropas.

―¿Te sorprende? ―levanta un poco la mirada en búsqueda de los ojos de Akaashi, la sonrisa aun jugueteando en sus labios sin su permiso.

―Honestamente, Kozume, creo que ya nada puede sorprenderme.

―Eh, Akaashi… ―Kenma deja que Akaashi se adelante unos pasos, el suelo repentinamente interesante―, ¿crees que nos dejen en paz después de esto?

―La verdad, pronto lo sabremos.

 

~

 

Cuando Kenma llega a casa, su madre lo saluda desde la cocina. Kenma quita sus zapatos con cuidado, los deja junto a los de su padre y arrastra la mochila hasta donde sus padres se preparan para cenar. Responde sus preguntas sobre su día mientras bebe un vaso de agua fresca y se excusa de la cena alegando que comió algo luego de práctica con sus compañeros. La mentira es insignificante, no tiene apetito de todas formas. 

Su cuarto está exactamente igual que cómo lo dejó aquella mañana, las sabanas caídas y algunos libros esparcidos por sobre la alfombra. Apoya la mochila junto a los libros, busca el celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón y deja caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cama. Tiene tres conversaciones activas a las que ha negado su atención. Tora le escribe consultando por las llaves del gimnasio. Kenma le confirma que mañana puede quedárselas a modo de poder abrir él el gimnasio la mañana del viernes. Shouyou le cuenta sobre su día y Kenma se entretiene varios minutos leyendo su relato. Kuroo es el último, y cuando acaba con los otros dos, se queda sin excusas para continuar ignorándolo.

 _Me contó Bokuto pero quiero escucharlo de ti_ , lee el mensaje, brillante y abrumador contra su pantalla. Kenma disminuye la configuración de su teléfono, como si aquello fuera a ocultarlo o desvanecerlo completamente de su vista. Resignado a no recibir una respuesta, Kuroo había vuelto a escribirle hacía una media hora, asegurándole que podría llamarlo cuando Kenma quisiera. El gusanillo de la culpabilidad recorre todo su cuerpo. Kenma apoya el celular contra su frente, cierra los ojos y respira contra las palabras de Kuroo.

La vibración contra su piel anuncia un nuevo mensaje de su amigo. Kenma chasquea su lengua, resignado.

 

_> Sé que estas despierto, Kenma._

**_< Kenma no está disponible._ **

**_< Deje su mensaje o inténtelo en otro momento. _ **

**_< Nunca, es una buena medida de tiempo. _ **

 

Conoce suficiente a Kuroo para predecir su reacción con facilidad. Lo imagina soltando una sonora carcajada que sacude todo su cuerpo, sobresaltando a Bokuto, sobre quien posiblemente esté apoyado. La imagen en su mente le produce una sonrisa, un suspiro acaricia sus labios. Se trata de _Kuroo_. Aun en las ocasiones en que su amigo está siendo obstinadamente difícil, Kenma nunca tiene por qué preocuparse.

 

_> ¿Vas a contarme o tendré que ir hasta allí?_

_> O peor, tendré que creerle ¡a Bokuto!_

**_< ¿A tu novio no le preocupa que no creas en su palabra?_ **

_> ¿Entonces es cierto?_

**_< ¿Lo siento?_ **

_> ¿Tu y Akaashi, _ eh _?_

 

Suena real, cuando lo ve escrito allí. En _su_ teléfono. Por _su_ mejor amigo. Sin la complicidad de compartir el secreto con Akaashi.

No puede precisar sí es la mentira en sí misma o la certeza de que están jugando con sus amigos, _con_ _Kuroo_ , pero algo le aprisiona contra el pecho. Se gira de lado sobre la cama, de frente a la pared, e intenta esconderse de sus propios pensamientos.

 _Así parece_ , escribe, porque es lo más cercano la verdad. Tiene que mantener la fachada que construyeron para Bokuto con tanto cuidado un par de horas atrás.

 

_> No suenas muy seguro… _

 

Frunce el ceño. Si Kuroo estuviera a su lado le lanzaría una mirada contundente y penetrante que haría que su mejor amigo no insistiera. Al menos temporalmente. Pero así como Kuroo puede leerlo con facilidad aun con una pantalla de por medio, él no puede transmitirle su desaprobación sin utilizar las palabras.

Busca el chat con Akaashi, estudiando el historial de conversaciones donde mantiene los detalles que acordaron cuidadosamente, antes de saber que responder a Kuroo. Tiene que contenerse de abandonar el teléfono cuando le tiemblan ligeramente las manos, pero finalmente logra enviar unas pocas líneas explicativas, dando las mismas excusas que dio Akaashi a Bokuto. _No es oficial. Es solo una salida. No tiene realmente importancia_.

Es suficiente para callar las dudas de Kuroo.

 _Supongo que corresponden mis felicitaciones, Kenma_ , le escribe luego de un rato de charla distendida. _Honestamente creía que el enano de Karasuno caería primero_ , agrega.

Aquella afirmación hace que Kenma arrugue todo el rostro, confundido. Se sobresalta cuando oportunamente Shouyou vuelve a escribirle para desearle buenas noches y, como siempre que intercambian mensajes la última semana, su amigo aprovecha para recordarle cuan emocionado está por la _Golden Week_.

Mientras responde a Shouyou, puede escuchar la risa de Kuroo contra sus oídos. El eco de las felicitaciones presiona contra su pecho. _Gracias_ , escribe cuando vuelve a abrir el chat de Kuroo. Las palabras de su mejor amigo reclamando su atención como signos de neón.

 

_> ¿Qué tal estuvo? _

 

La pregunta le toma desprevenido y suelta el teléfono entre sus sabanas. Es típico de Kuroo atacar cuando Kenma ha bajado sus defensas. Al menos pudo esquivar enfrentarse al interrogatorio de su mejor amigo en presencia de Akaashi. Allí en la soledad de su cuarto, el ardor en sus mejillas es imposible de contener y la ansiedad se acumula en sus dedos. Kenma no es bueno con las palabras―no, Kenma no es bueno expresando sus sentimientos, incluso a su mejor amigo. Honestamente, Kuroo es mejor interpretando sus gestos que el propio Kenma.

Opta por asirse de la verdad, después de todo, él y Akaashi sí habían compartido la tarde junto al río. Aunque lejos estuviera de ser una verdadera cita. Habían conversado de sus equipos, de los torneos por venir, de adaptarse a ser el capitán de sus respectivos equipos…

 _Fue diferente_ , admite. No sabría describirlo de otra forma, la conversación constantemente interrumpida por los mensajes de Bokuto y el cosquilleo de sus propios nervios. Una emoción similar a aquella que Kenma siente cada vez que juegan contra Karasuno se había asentado en el fondo de su estómago y, quizás recién ahora, hablando con Kuroo, es que comienza a amainar.

 

**_< Akaashi es agradable. _ **

_> Y según Bokuto está bueno. _

 

Kuroo siempre será Kuroo. Quizás por ello su interrupción logra sonsacarle una sonrisa. Kenma no tiene que pensar dos veces su siguiente mensaje.

 

**_< ¿Siempre dejas que tu novio ande comentando que “buenos” que están los novios de otros?_ **

_> Entonces sí ya son novios. _

 

Esta vez deja caer el teléfono sobre su rostro. Se frota la frente un par de veces antes de volver a abrir los ojos, acuchillando al aparato con su mirada como si éste tuviera la culpa. Del golpe. De las palabras de Kuroo.

 

**_< No te hagas el tonto, Kuro. Sabes a lo que me refiero. _ **

_> Me comporto. Promesa. _

_> Por lo que cuenta, mientras sólo sea apreciar la belleza ajena, Bokuto puede hacer lo que quiera. En su defensa, Akaashi no está nada mal._

**_< Kuro… _ **

_> Ahora sí. Lo siento, Kenma. Pero vamos, cuéntame. ¿Confías en mí, verdad? _

**_< No. La verdad, no demasiado. _ **

 

Es la mentira más directa de todo el día, confiaría a Kuroo su vida. Engañarle con respecto a su relación con Akaashi resulta extraño por ello mismo, sobre todo porque Kuroo no parece cuestionarlo. Nadie lo conoce tanto como su mejor amigo. Kenma está seguro vería a través de él si tuviera que mentirle en persona. Por eso, agradece que no deberán verse hasta que esto acabe o Kenma sería incapaz de mantener la fachada frente a su inquisitiva mirada.

Su pantalla vuelve a iluminarse, con un _emoji_ suplicante de Kuroo y Kenma niega para sí antes de responder.

 

**_< Fue divertido._ **

 

Se da cuenta que lo dice enserio en el momento que envía el mensaje. En medio de toda la ansiedad, había logrado disfrutar de la compañía de Akaashi y las reacciones de Bokuto son algo que ahora, ya en el confort de su cama, puede apreciar con gracia.

 

**_< Y estresante. _ **

_> Jajaja. Lo que pasa es que lo piensas demasiado, Kenma. Aunque conociendo a Akaashi, seguramente él también. _

_> No te preocupes tanto, lo importante es que lo hayan pasado bien. _

**_< Gracias, Kuro. _ **

Se aferra a la verdad de aquella frase. Se siente más ligero. El gusanito de culpabilidad acallado momentáneamente, enterrado entre las mantas que Kenma desparrama aún más con sus pies.

Es una broma inofensiva.

Conoce lo suficiente a Kuroo, y a Bokuto por traslación, para no dudar que reirán con ellos cuando sepan la verdad. De momento, siente que ha atravesado un nuevo obstáculo. Y aunque no sabe si está pronto para enfrentarse al próximo nivel, es una sensación reconfortante. Se despide de su mejor amigo, y contrario a otras noches, no busca la consola para ocupar su mente antes de dormir.

 

 

**+++**

 

 

Nada es diferente.

Kenma se levanta en las mañanas con aquella realidad corriendo por sus venas. Cuando despierta, consciente de esa verdad, puede respirar un poquito mejor que cuando se acuesta con la mente plagada de escenarios no tan benevolentes. Akaashi cumple su palabra. Nada cambia.

Salvo que Bokuto ya no le despierta con fotografías de su _kouhai_ , alegando que ya no necesita hacerlo. Kenma puede tomarlas por sí mismo ahora. Kuroo, por su parte, deja de meterse con él abiertamente para restringirse a comentarios al pasar. En definitiva, nada fuera de lo común.

Es una mejora a la semana anterior y, más que verse abrumado por la farsa de una relación que no existe, se siente aliviado de volver a la normalidad.

La única cosa en la que ni Bokuto ni Kuroo deciden ceder es en exigir una prueba. Manera en que han comenzado a referirse a una fotografía de ellos dos.

Juntos.

 _En una cita, o no cuenta, Kenma_.

Y es la razón por la cual acepta encontrarse con su “novio” aquel domingo, a puertas del nuevo café que han inaugurado hace sólo un par de días cerca de casa de Akaashi.

 _Bosque de Búhos_ , lee el cartel sobre la puerta del local. Es una pequeña talla que luce apagada en contraste a los atractivos colores luminosos de los locales de aquella calle. Augura la calma en el bullicio de la ciudad, pero Kenma lo observa como si la misma selva estuviera contenida dentro de aquel sitio. El reloj de su teléfono le indica que aún es temprano. Se apoya contra la pared junto a la entrada, la consola en manos, e ignora el cosquilleo nervioso que se apodera de su cuerpo.

Akaashi había sugerido aquel sitio cuando se volvió evidente que ni Kuroo ni Bokuto les dejarían en paz al respecto y Kenma empieza a arrepentirse de no haberse mantenido leal a su no inicial.

Si a la cita o a la mentira, no está muy seguro.

Se concentra en el juego de su consola. El último nivel viene resistiéndosele desde el día anterior, no importa cuántas estrategias haya intentado, y es una buena forma de ocupar la espera. Así lo encuentra Akaashi, apretando los botones con persistencia, desprevenido de su llegada.

―Lo siento, Kozume, espero no haberte hecho perder.

Cuando levanta la vista de la consola, Akaashi sonríe de lado. Espera verlo en su uniforme de Fukurodani, quizás a fuerza de costumbre, y el Akaashi de camisa y chaqueta que tiene delante le toma por sorpresa. Él mismo ha dejado su uniforme de Nekoma doblado sobre una de las sillas de su habitación, optando por ropa casual, su _hoodie_ atada en su cintura y la camisa a cuadros que le regaló Kuroo para su cumpleaños algo más desarreglada que la de Akaashi. _Es una cita_ , se recuerda, desviando la mirada.  

―No ―responde a Akaashi tras unos momentos de silencio. El _game over_ que centella en la pantalla de su consola intenta contradecirlo―. Ya no podía ganar de todas formas.

A su lado, la puerta del café abre paso a una pareja tomados del brazo, sus rostros sonrientes, hablando en un idioma que Kenma no reconoce. La interrupción desvía la mirada perspicaz de Akaashi hacia el café y Kenma deja ir el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

―¿Entramos?

―¿No podía ser otro lugar?

Insiste, por terquedad. Sus pies se mecen contra el firmamento y Kenma se pierde observando cómo se curvan sus dedos dentro de sus zapatos. Ya sabe la respuesta.

―Bokuto-san muere por venir desde que lo inauguraron ―Es el mismo argumento que Akaashi le envió por mensaje cuando Kenma se negó por primera vez. Está tentando a decirle que traiga a Bokuto si tanto le interesa a él, pero hay algo en la expresión de Akaashi que le detiene. Una picardía contenida que curva sus labios en una sonrisa magnética que Kenma sólo le ha visto dentro de la cancha―. Terminaré dejando que me arrastre eventualmente. Pero te aseguro, Kozume, que Bokuto no espera que venga con nadie más, especialmente por primera vez. Honestamente… me interesa ver su reacción cuando sepa que vine sin él.

―Suenas a Kuroo.

La expresión de ofensa de Akaashi vale aquella simple afirmación. Es un gesto extremadamente expresivo, incluso mayor que la indignación que suele dirigir a las ideas de Bokuto, y resulta satisfactorio ser el responsable del mismo. Kenma lo observa abrir y cerrar los labios, buscando por palabras que se le escapan una y otra vez. Eventualmente le mira de manera neutra, sus ojos aún alertas.

―Bokuto-san pidió una foto en una cita. Uno de estos cafés es un típico y perfecto escenario para ello. ―Akaashi hace una pausa, y agrega con un tono más suave―: La próxima vez podemos ir a uno de gatos.

Akaashi deja ir un suspiro entre sus dientes; la aspereza de sus palabras desaparece cuando vuelve a invitarle a entrar. Kenma asiente. Juega con los puños de su _hoodie_ e ingresa al local sin mirar a Akaashi cuando éste abre la puerta para él.

El contraste es inmediato.

Adentro todo es penumbras, no hay personas, y el silencio es tan penetrante que opaca los sonidos de la calle. El café se encuentra en la segunda planta, tal como le indica Akaashi señalando un pequeño cartel junto a la escalera y ascienden sin intercambiar palabras. Kenma un par de escalones detrás. Junto a la entrada, una puerta con cuidados dibujos de árboles de cerezo, hay un pequeño mostrador. Tras éste, una recepcionista de cachetes regordetes y sonrisa amable. Akaashi chequea con ella su reserva y paga el ingreso de ambos al local.

Kenma lo estudia con el rostro arrugado, la molestia firme en sus labios apretados, pero no se atreve a decir nada. Akaashi apacigua su desconcierto con un calmo―: Podrás pagar tú cuando vayamos al de gatos ―como si hubiera absoluta certeza que tendrán una segunda cita, por más falsa que sea la primera.

En el interior del salón no hay muchas personas, tal como lo establecen las normas del local. Mientras Kenma se distrae absorbiendo la atmósfera del lugar (la vegetación artificial situada de forma casi caótica, las ventanas tapiadas por hojas de papel en diferentes tonos de verde, los otros clientes que acarician el pelaje de los búhos en sus brazos), Akaashi se encarga de elegir sus bebidas e indicar al cuidador que se les acerca que tomarán de momento asiento en una de las mesas.   

Cuando quedan solos, Kenma gira hacia Akaashi, la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, con una inevitable pizca de admiración.

―Bokuto te odiará.

―¿Tú crees?

La expresión de Akaashi es extrañamente abierta, llena de travesura y decisión. Kenma siente la risa mezclarse entre sus dientes sin su permiso, súbitamente más ligero, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

―Hay que tener cuidado contigo, Akaashi. No quisiera ser quien te haga enojar.

―Será un alivio saber que eso nunca va a pasar ―dice, sus ojos fijos en manos de Kenma.

La sonrisa de Akaashi anuncia peligro. A Kenma le recuerda a estar en lados opuestos de la red, el paso del juego acumulándose sobre sus párpados, y la precisa manera en que tuerce los labios al planear su próxima jugada. Kenma se encoge de hombros, procurando no pensar demasiado en ello, y deja que el cosquilleo que nace en la punta de sus pies acabe con desinterés.

Toman asiento junto a una de las ventanas, tan llenas de hojas que es imposible ver por ellas hacia la calle. Kenma aprieta sus manos contra el canto de la mesa; sus ojos siguen el movimiento de los músculos de sus dedos. Akaashi se dedica a observar a los búhos con abierta curiosidad, contrario a la cautela de Kenma, la actitud de Akaashi es de una emoción digna de Bokuto, algo más contenida, pero igual de presente.

A espalda de Kenma, uno de los búhos ulula, llamando su atención, y, muy a su pesar, sigue la mirada de Akaashi hacia el mismo. Es un animal pequeñito, algo más grande que la palma de su mano, descansando en solitario en una rama a un par de pasos de distancia. Tiene el pelaje de tonos marrones y sus ojos son de un perturbador color amarillo; el mismo dorado que adorna las camisetas de Fukurodani.

―Creo que encontramos al espécimen ganador.

Akaashi se levanta sin esperar su respuesta. Con la confianza que caracteriza al armador de Fukurodani, se acerca hasta estar a un palmo del búho y hace señas a Kenma, una invitación a acercarse. Desde dónde está sentado, Kenma se limita a girar su silla y observarlo sin levantarse, ojeando con cautela al animal, hambriento de atención. Uno de los cuidadores, Kenma cree que no es el mismo que se les acercó al entrar pero no podría afirmarlo, le indica a Akaashi que puede acariciar al búho si lo desea.

Akaashi mira penetrante a los ojos de Kenma, retándolo a moverse sin pronunciar palabra, y luego entabla conversación sobre el búho con el cuidador. Kenma no presta cuidado a sus palabras, la ansiedad que produce remolinos en su estómago acaparando toda su atención. Se siente expuesto, sólo en aquella mesa. No se atreve a pedirle a Akaashi que regrese por miedo a que su voz lo traicione y suene más fuerte de lo permitido en el local. Apenas consigue negar con firmeza cuando el cuidador junto a Akaashi le invita a acercarse a ellos.

Decide concentrarse en los movimientos de Akaashi, en su mano posándose sobre la cabecita del animal, y la manera en que este cierra los ojos y se encoge placenteramente bajo su tacto. El búho ulula un par de veces cuando Akaashi retira su mano, reclamando nuevamente por las caricias, y cuando Akaashi se gira hacia Kenma, la sonrisa en sus labios es honesta, algo maravillada, casi infantil. Es el tipo de expresión que espera de su _senpai_ , o de Shouyou, abierta y llena de asombro. Aunque desaparece en un instante es suficiente para que Kenma camine hasta él, la cabeza gacha y sus pasos dubitativos.  

De cerca el búho le parece aún más pequeño. La mano de Akaashi le cubre toda la cabeza cuando lo acaricia, abarcando todo su cuerpo con el movimiento. Está seguro que es el espécimen más pequeño del local y el cuidador se lo confirma un segundo después, asegurándoles que de todas maneras, ninguno les hará daño. Los temores de Kenma emanan por toda su piel.

Akaashi no parece compartir su preocupación.

―Podríamos tomarnos una foto con éste, ¿no crees, Kozume? Estoy seguro que a Bokuto-san le interesarán los más grandes, los creerá más _cool_ … ―Akaashi sonríe cuando Kenma entrecierra los ojos, evitando mirar al resto de los animales del lugar―, pero creo que para nosotros, éste es perfecto.

―Mm, supongo ―acepta con resignación, ignorando la manera en que Akaashi estudia su reacción, al tiempo que su mano da suaves roces a la cabeza del búho―. Mientras no tenga que tocarlo.

―¿Kozume Kenma le tiene miedo a un pequeño _búho_? ―Akaashi se inclina hacia él, su voz apenas un susurro entre ellos y el animal. El cuidador un paso más atrás, vigilante pero sin interrumpirlos. Kenma da un respingo, pero le es imposible ignorar la alusión al equipo de Fukurodani cuando Akaashi vuelve a hablar, la curva de sus labios convirtiéndose en una expresión contemplativa. No por ello menos retadora―. Supongo que siempre hay tiempo para una primera vez.

―Nos vamos a sacar la foto ¿o no?

Kenma está por disculparse por la rudeza de sus palabras, el rostro de Akaashi retraído, cuando el chico del local se acerca a ellos y ofrece colocar el búho sobre el brazo de uno de ellos para la foto. Se los dice con una sonrisa enorme, dirigiéndose a Akaashi. Éste duda unos momentos, observando a Kenma con cautela, buscando su acuerdo antes de finalmente aceptar la oferta del cuidador.

Kenma da un paso atrás, dando paso al chico del local y alejándose en el proceso del búho. El animal no tiene ninguna cuerda atada a sus patas como lo hacen otros especímenes allí expuestos y el cuidador lo coloca sobre la mano de Akaashi con cautela. El pequeño búho se equilibra sobre el dedo índice de Akaashi con facilidad. Kenma no deja de sentir que el animal tiene sus ojos fijos en él.

Con su mano libre, Akaashi vuelve a dar un par de caricias al animal.

―De verdad es fantástico. Pero no permitas que Bokuto-san se entere que he dicho eso ―dice, frunciendo toda la frente con el movimiento de sus labios y ahogando una carcajada que no tiene permitida con el búho en su mano. Kenma deshace los puños de sus manos y se permite devolverle la sonrisa a Akaashi, hasta que éste agrega―: Deberías intentarlo, Kozume.

―Akaashi…

La advertencia en su tono se pierde en el aire cuando el cuidador vuelve a interrumpirles para ofrecerse a tomarles la fotografía. Si es posible, su sonrisa es incluso más amplia que la anterior. Tan grande como la de Shouyou, pero más artificial. Kenma no puede evitar la mueca de sus labios y trata de concentrarse en la familiaridad de Akaashi a su lado.

―Nos haría un gran favor, muchas gracias. ―Siempre cortés Akaashi inclina ligeramente la cabeza, evitando hacer grandes movimientos con su cuerpo que puedan molestar al búho en su mano. La criatura permanece inmóvil, sus ojos bien abiertos y atentos. Es Kenma quien tiene que recuperar la cámara del bolsillo exterior del bolso de Akaashi, en su asiento junto a la mesa, y siente que le sudan todos los dedos cuando se la extiende al empleado del local.

Akaashi lo mira expectante y se hace a un lado para dejar a Kenma un lugar donde posarse, del lado contrario al búho. El gesto es mínimo, Kenma avanza hacia él y se sitúa junto a su brazo. No es suficiente para rozarse, Kenma con la vista fija en el búho, Akaashi con la mirada en él. Kenma traga en seco cuando Akaashi le pasa un brazo por los hombros; Akaashi se inclina ligeramente hasta hablarle al oído, su voz áspera y determinante.

―Se supone que es una _cita_ , Kozume. ―Hay un deje de diversión en su tono, contenido, como si temiera que Kenma fuera a ofenderse por encontrarle gracia a la situación.

―Tienes un ave de presa en la mano, Akaashi, no creo que quieras hacerme enojar ―responde con ligera molestia, demasiado consciente de la manera en que sus cuerpos se comprimen en medio; e la mano de Akaashi curvándose sobre su hombro al igual que el búho lo hace sobre los dedos de él; de su voz invadiendo su espacio personal.

Sabe que tiene razón, que tienen que cumplir con la escena. Ello no evita que se sienta abrumado, encerrado en aquel espacio de penumbras y olor a excremento perfumado.

―Creí que habíamos acordado que eso era imposible ―hay una sonrisa en voz de Akaashi cuando habla y Kenma no puede evitar corresponder el gesto, justo en el momento que el chico baja la cámara. El objetivo cumplido.

Kenma lo considera una señal para escapar del brazo de Akaashi y poner una distancia prudente entre ambos. El contacto físico abrumador como siempre que alguien invade su espacio personal. Puede sentir el sonrojo en su cuello, ardiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser y vuelve a preguntarse por qué decidió aceptar esta situación.

Akaashi, por una vez, no le presta atención, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño búho, cuyo pelaje continúa acariciando con movimientos suaves y rítmicos.

―Deberías intentarlo ―dice, sin mirarlo, sus dedos trazando líneas por el pelaje del animal. Suaves movimientos que hacen que el búho se amolde a su mano, buscando su calor. Kenma niega con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, consciente que Akaashi no puede verlo. Akaashi da una última caricia al animal y lo devuelve a la rama con ayuda del cuidador―. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, Kozume, creo que ya están prontas nuestras bebidas…

Si hay algo que aprecia de la compañía de Akaashi es que éste sabe cuándo dejar de presionar, maneja sus tiempos con naturalidad. Es refrescante. Rodeado de compañeros hiperactivos, intensos y sin noción de espacio personal, resulta gratificante tener una amistad que le permita distanciarse de las situaciones incomodas de mutuo acuerdo. Hace conversar de todo y de nada fácil, sin siquiera tener que recurrir al voleibol como tópico común.

Akaashi le pide para recorrer y ver el resto de los animales cuando acaban con sus bebidas, pero no se desvía de su conversación aun cuando se distrae acariciando a otros especímenes allí expuestos. Incluso fotografía a varios de ellos, una sonrisa cuidada en sus labios mientras pregunta a Kenma por el juego de su consola con sincera curiosidad.

Quedan sólo quince minutos del tiempo que compraron a la entrada cuando Akaashi lo guía sutilmente de vuelta hasta el pequeño búho de ojos dorados.

―¿Estás seguro que no quieres intentarlo, Kozume? ¿Aunque sea para sacarte una foto con él? ―Akaashi tiene una mano en el pelaje del animal, su ulular llena toda la habitación al coro de las demás aves. Kenma se cruza de brazos, en medio de una explicación sobre las dificultades del nivel que no logra pasar desde hace tres días, y empuja los labios afuera en un puchero―. Creo que te arrepentirás si no lo intentas, ¿sabes?

Akaashi no se mete con él con aquellas palabras, ni siquiera intenta provocarlo, es una simple observación, sus ojos caídos con pena. Kenma da un paso hacia adelante, consciente que Akaashi lee el movimiento por lo que es: una pequeña concesión.

―¿Es un requerimiento de Fukurodani que les gusten los búhos?

―¿Acaso en Nekoma no son todos amantes de los gatos?

Kenma ahoga una risa, un sonido seco e informe escapando a su garganta. Los ojos del búho y de Akaashi se fijan en él, atentos.

―No. Aunque Lev tiene una _obsesión_ por ellos. ―Da otro paso, ignorando la manera en que Akaashi le hace espacio a su lado, sus dedos acarician el pelaje del búho y éste cierra sus ojos, complacido―. Su nombre significa _león_ en ruso, debe pensar que son _familia_.

La mano de Akaashi se detiene, aunque no la mueve de su sitio, consciente de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pueda perturbar a la criatura. Kenma observa la manera en que sus ojos se arrugan, una risa que no llega a sus labios pero que resuena en el espacio entre ellos.

―Kuro tiene un perro en casa, nunca se está quieto… ―agrega, volviendo a fijarse en el búho. A esa distancia sólo necesita levantar su mano para acariciar el pelaje del animal. Detiene el movimiento a mitad de camino.

El búho es pequeñito. Definitivamente más tierno que los gatos por los que Lev anda siempre corriendo, dispuestos de defenderse con sus dientes filosos y sus uñas extendidas, o _Neko_ , el _tosa inu_ de Kuroo, con su corpulenta presencia y constante hiperactividad.

Aun así, no puede evitar su reticencia, está convencido que hará un mal movimiento, que el animal percibirá su duda, que hará _algo_ para molestarlo y Kenma tendrá la culpa.

La mano de Akaashi se envuelve alrededor de la suya, es un gesto suave y tentativo. Akaashi busca su mirada antes de que sus dedos hagan contacto, pidiéndole permiso en silencio, y luego mueven su mano hasta apoyarla sobre la cabeza del búho.

―Debe ser muy molesto ―dice, continuando la conversación como si Kenma no se sintiera congelado en su sitio, sus dedos presionados entre el pelaje del animal y la mano de Akaashi. El calor que siente en ellos se desparrama por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus orejas. Akaashi simplemente espera su respuesta.

―No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras ―admite Kenma, tragando en seco y dejando que Akaashi guíe sus movimientos por sobre el búho. Cuando retira la presión de su mano, Kenma continua deslizando sus dedos por el pelaje del animalito, su ulular repiqueteando contra sus huesos.

―No, imagino que no lo es.

Es claro para ambos que Akaashi ya no habla del perro de Kuroo, pero no es necesario que ninguno lo ponga en palabras. Kenma se deja acercar un poco más al búho, satisfecho por la manera en que éste recibe sus caricias con ¿ _felicidad_? Es realmente descifrar cuales pueden ser los sentimientos del animal, pero parece contento con los mimos de Kenma.

―Supongo que no odias a los _búhos_ , después de todo, Kozume.

Kenma frunce todo el rostro e ignora a Akaashi mientras él saca la cámara de su bolso para tomarle una fotografía.

―Podríamos volver a tomarnos otra fotografía con él, juntos. Quizás si lo pusieras en tu mano…―Akaashi se detiene cuando Kenma arruga el rostro con disgusto y sonríe, una disculpa inmediata en sus labios―: sólo una sugerencia, Kozume.

Esta vez no llaman al cuidador para que tome la fotografía, Akaashi se acerca a Kenma y gira la cámara hacia ellos. Saca varias fotografías hasta que logra encuadrarlos al búho, Kenma y él en la misma toma. Chasquea los dientes con fastidio cada vez que no lo consigue, un sonido casi inaudible si no fuera por la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.  

Para cuando abandonan el café, unos veinte minutos después, Kenma sacude su mano con asco. Akaashi luce mitad divertido mitad compungido, tras convencerlo de que dejaran que pusieran al _maldito_ búho sobre su mano y éste decidiera hacer sus necesidades sobre él. A pesar de que el cuidador concurrió presto a su auxilio y que no hay rastros del líquido blanco sobre su piel, completamente desinfectada, Kenma no puede evitar observar su brazo como si éste fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

―No servirá de nada decir que te veías bien con él, ¿verdad?

―No. ―Kenma ignora la sonrisa de Akaashi, y sus brazos se rozan cuando les ataca el bullicio de la calle. Por un momento tiene la extraña sensación de haber entrado a un tiempo paralelo en aquel pequeño café y notar que el mundo sigue en movimiento resulta abrumador―. Imagino eso sí funciona con Bokuto.

―Por supuesto.

Comparten una sonrisa. En aquel gesto resulta fácil olvidar la molestia de los últimos minutos y resguardarse en la memoria del tiempo compartido en el café. Aunque no vaya a admitirlo, sí había resultado interesante acariciar al pequeño búho y, contrario al nerviosismo que había acompañado su día, en el fondo de su estómago lo que se asienta es pena de que acabe.

No es hasta que se despide de Akaashi en la estación de tren que recuerda que ninguno se preocupó de enviarle la fotografía a Kuroo y Bokuto, la razón original para tener una _cita_. 

 

~

 

Akaashi sí envía la fotografía a Bokuto. Aunque no hasta dos días después, cuando Kenma se entera por un mensaje de Kuroo, donde le reclama que siempre debe enterarse por otros y que si acaso no se supone él es su mejor amigo. Akaashi tiene la cortesía de enviarle una copia de las mismas al chat entre ambos y Kenma evita fijarse en ellas más de lo necesario para almacenarlas en la memoria de su teléfono.

Los preparativos para la _Golden Week_ ocupan toda su semana y pronto la falsa cita en el _Bosque de búhos_ pasa a un segundo plano de su mente y sus conversaciones. La universidad consume a Kuroo lo suficiente para que no vuelva a insistirle por detalles de la cita y su chat con Akaashi se llena con datos oficiales y extra oficiales del encuentro del siguiente sábado.

Todo parece volver a la normalidad. Shouyou llena su teléfono de _emojis_ cuando Kenma confirma se enfrentarán a Fukurodani antes de viajar a Miyagi. La semana de clases se desvanece entre sus dedos en medio de reuniones con Nekomata-sensei, práctica extra y las tareas que no podrá realizar mientras estén de viaje.

Ese sábado, su nueva posición como capitán le obliga a relacionarse con Akaashi con frecuencia. Desde que les recibe frente a los salones donde pasaran la noche ambos equipos hasta cuando intercambian un apretón de manos cordial a lados opuestos de la cancha, su presencia es inevitable. Resulta reconfortante recordar que nadie en sus respectivos equipos está al tanto de la farsa que mantienen para sus dos amigos y que allí simplemente son Kenma y Akaashi. _Contrincantes_ , por sobre todas las cosas.

Eso también significa que, a pesar de la renovada familiaridad con la que se tratan, no tienen un sólo momento en el día para conversar a solas. Para determinar cómo le dirán a Kuroo y Bokuto que les han engañado cuando vayan a visitar a sus antiguos equipos al día siguiente. 

Para cuando terminan con los set de prácticas y sus entrenadores les habilitan a realizar práctica extra por un par de horas más, Kenma sólo quiere armar su _futon_ y jugar en su consola hasta que el sueño se apodere de él. En el fondo de su mente sabe que debe hablar con Akaashi, la perspectiva de enfrentarse a Kuroo y Bokuto le revuelve el estómago.

Se permite una rápida mirada hacia Akaashi. Está a un lado de la cancha, conversando con el entrenador y dos rematadores de primero, cuyo rendimiento durante los sets había demostrado su inexperiencia. Por la expresión en el rostro de Akaashi, éste está consciente del trabajo que deben de hacer y, como es usual, al contrario de Kenma, no se excusará de más tiempo de práctica. Por un momento duda si como capitán él también no debería dar el ejemplo, si no debería intentarlo, pero tienen una larga semana por delante cuya perspectiva aumenta el picor del sudor sobre su piel.

Tora le pone una mano sobre su hombro, asegurándole que como “buen vice-capitán” se encargará de los _kouhai_ y no dejará que hagan ningún alboroto cuando sea hora de acabar. Es el empujón que necesita para dirigirse hacia las duchas y dar el día por terminado.

Tras salir del agua, cumple con sus planes: prepara su _futon_ en un rincón del salón, a mitad de camino entre las ventanas y la puerta de entrada, y con el cabello aún húmedo se queda sentado con la consola en manos, por las ventanas le llega el suave eco de las voces de sus compañeros.

Por primera vez en el día siente que puede relajarse, no pensar en si está cumpliendo su rol como capitán, o si los ojos de todos están en él, si juzgan cómo lo hace. El cansancio pesa sobre sus piernas, persistente.

Mientras se encarga de vencer el último obstáculo en su actual partida, piensa en Kuroo. En la ausencia de su mejor amigo en el equipo y en cómo ésta no resulta un peso muerto sobre su espalda, sus hombros relajados a pesar de la concentración de sus dedos por sobre los botones de su consola. El apoyo de Kuroo siempre ha sido importante para él, es consciente que no estaría sentado allí en Nekoma aquel ese sábado si no fuera por la presión sistemática de su mejor amigo. Y aun así, cuando sus compañeros de equipo empiezan a volver al salón para tomar sus cosas y ducharse antes de acostarse, Kenma se siente tranquilo. Resulta extraño notar que no necesita a Kuroo para sentirse en casa.

Entre el cansancio, la ansiedad y la responsabilidad del título que el equipo ha confiado en él, aún tiene lugar para la calma. Incluso cuando ésta se ve interrumpida por Lev, quien ingresa al salón en medio de gritos, ignorando las advertencias de Tora que llegan desde el pasillo, y obligando a Kenma a hacerse a un lado para evitar ser aplastado cuando Lev tropieza y cae. La risa escapa de Kenma justo en el momento en que la puerta vuelve a abrirse, asoma por ella no la cabeza de su vice-capitán, sino la expresión cautelosa del capitán de Fukurodani.

Cuando Akaashi le pregunta si puede salir un momento, Kenma se pone de pie con presta disposición ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, algunos ya prontos para dormir y otros apenas por dirigirse a las duchas. La excusa la dan sus títulos de capitán de sus respectivos equipos y la necesidad de coordinar la segunda jornada de entrenamiento.

Kenma esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y juega con una vieja y gastada bola de papel dentro de estos porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas. Mientras caminan por los pasillos del instituto, sus compañeros ocupan todos los espacios vacíos de los mismos, Akaashi y Kenma son fieles a sus palabras, conversan sobre los sets del día y ajustan la planificación del domingo. Akaashi lo guía hasta pies de la escalera, al exterior del edificio, antes de dejar atrás su expresión de capitán de Fukurodani para sonreírle con una complicidad a la que Kenma comienza a acostumbrarse.

Cuando se sientan, Akaashi se deja ir ligeramente para atrás, apoya las palmas de sus manos en el escalón superior y eleva el rostro hacia la luna. A pesar de su actitud relajada, Kenma no puede evitar pensar cuán elegantes son cada uno de sus movimientos, medidos y precisos.

Por varios minutos, sólo queda el silencio. La falta de palabras entre ellos nunca ha sido un problema. Al contrario, suponía un escape a las fuertes y ruidosas personalidades de sus amigos. Pero donde antes el silencio era un vacío, un _contrario a_ , ahora resulta complementario, y cuando Akaashi vuelve a hablar, Kenma no puede dejar de notar cuán poco le molesta. 

―Fueron buenos sets, Nekoma se ve muy entero. ―Es una observación honesta, el cumplido asentándose sobre las mejillas de Kenma con calidez―. Aunque no esperaba menos, bien dicen que los gatos siempre caen de pie, ¿no?

―Ustedes no han estado tan mal.

―Será difícil reemplazar a Bokuto-san. ―La luna es pequeña contra el cielo, apenas dibuja una fina media luna que deja sus rostros en penumbra. Kenma no puede distinguir la expresión de Akaashi, pero su voz raspa contra sus dientes, la admisión reacia. Akaashi pasa una mano por su rostro, arrastrando sus dedos por sus cabellos con pesadez―. Por favor, Kozume, nunca le digas que he dicho eso.

Kenma ahoga una risa en el puño de su chaqueta, incapaz de evitar la forma en que sus ojos se arrugan, estudiando a Akaashi con renovada curiosidad.

―Nadie es irremplazable ―opta por decir, en vez de replicar con un incrédulo _¿en qué mundo haría algo semejante?_

―Fukurodani no es Nekoma. Pero tampoco nos iremos sin pelear. ―Hay fuego en su mirada cuando Akaashi se fija en él, sus labios apretados, conteniendo una sonrisa ante un Kenma que se encoge de hombros como respuesta. Kenma aprieta su mano sobre los pliegues que su pantalón deja en sus rodillas, en su estómago algo semejante a la expectativa se levanta en protesta―. De todas formas, hay otros asuntos que debemos tratar antes que empiecen a lamentar nuestra ausencia.

―Tora puede lamentar mi ausencia todo lo que quiera ―dice con más acidez de la que espera. No había resultado difícil ignorar el tema hasta ahora, a pesar que en el fondo de su mente siempre supo Akaashi había ido a buscarlo por ello. El recordatorio seca su garganta y tuerce sus labios.

―Eso podría crear rumores ―el brillo en los ojos de Akaashi contiene la misma picardía que le vio hace un par de días, en el café, y le produce escalofríos.

―Pero esto acaba mañana, ¿ _verdad_? ―su voz se quiebra en la última palabra. Incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Akaashi, se fija en las luces de las casas vecinas apagándose una por una a medida que avanza la noche.

―Aprecio cuán rápido quieres librarte de mi compañía, Kozume. ―Por el tono de voz de Akaashi, sabe que se está metiendo con él. Akaashi es demasiado derecho para no estar consciente del trato que hicieron dos semanas atrás y demasiado observador como para creer que Kenma dejará de tratarlo solamente porque esta pequeña mentira, casi indistinguible de la normalidad de sus encuentros, vaya a acabarse―. Pero sí es cierto que tengo una contra propuesta a la idea original, especialmente considerando el mensaje que recibí de Bokuto-san.

Aquello sí llama su atención. Kenma gira todo el cuerpo para enfrentarse a la mirada cuidada de Akaashi. Su posición ya no es relajada, su espalda derecha y su rostro neutro le recuerdan a sus gestos como oponente, calculadores, prestos a cambiar la jugada en el acto. Lo invita a proseguir con un murmullo informe de su garganta. Kenma trata de no fruncir todo su rostro en desconfianza.

―Aparentemente, no podrán venir mañana, algo sobre un compromiso con el equipo de la universidad.

Kenma piensa en su teléfono, guardado en el fondo de su maleta desde que llegó aquella mañana, demasiado ocupado como para siquiera recordar buscarlo en todo el día. Si Kuroo le escribió, Kenma no puede saberlo.

―¿Por qué cambia eso las cosas? ―se atreve a preguntar luego de escuchar los latidos de su corazón repiquetear contra el silencio por tres tiempos.

―Porque escribirles ahora y decirles que es una mentira sería contraproducente. ―Akaashi lo explica con sencillez. Un hecho, al fin y al cabo. Nada más―. Honestamente, esto ―Akaashi sonríe, una mano señalando el espacio entre ellos― resultó más eficiente de lo que esperaba. Aun si vinieran mañana, es algo que estaba ya considerando.

―¿ _Salir juntos_? ―Kenma no controla el impulso de sus labios y el chasquido de sus dientes lo sucede con rapidez. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos, incredulidad emanando por cada uno de sus poros y acumulándose en sus puños cerrados.

Akaashi pestañea un par de veces. Parece tan confundido como Kenma se siente. Luego, ríe. Es una risa ahogada que intenta ocultar con sus manos, un leve color rosáceo sobre sus mejillas. Un gesto tan espontáneo que toma a Kenma por sorpresa.

― _Pretender_ salir juntos, Kozume-kun. ―Akaashi recompone su expresión en cuestión de segundos, pero Kenma puede ver aun las arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos y el sonrojo evidente justo por debajo de estas―. Mientras resulte conveniente.

Kenma no está muy convencido. Akaashi, quien parece traer una lista mental a la conversación, enumera las razones por las cuales la situación actual es favorable, e interrumpir el acuerdo que tienen en estos momentos sería contraproducente. Que Kenma comprenda sus puntos, no significa que por ello deba aceptarlos.

Kenma no tiene apuro en deshacerse de Akaashi. Aunque no está muy seguro de poder llamarlo su amigo aun, su relación ya no puede considerarse meras cordialidades entre capitanes. Habría dejado de escucharlo hace rato si no confiara en él. Por eso cuando Akaashi le recuerda que el principal objetivo de todo esto era evitar que Kuroo y Bokuto estuvieran respirando por sobre sus cuellos y que detenerse ahora sería dar cien pasos atrás, Kenma no puede más que creer que dice la verdad.

―Puedes considerarlo, ¿sabes? ―Akaashi apoya una mano sobre su hombro cuando se pone de pie, una sonrisa cuidada apenas curva sus labios. Kenma siente como el contacto  de la mano en su hombro quema contra su piel y se limita a asentir, las palabras le fallan contra su garganta.

Ya sabe la respuesta, pero cuando Akaashi le dice que no se tomará a mal si no quiere seguir con ello, Kenma es incapaz de pronunciarlas. Si la semana anterior había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, está convencido que ese sábado anuncia el comienzo de una extremadamente larga.

 

~

 

A pesar de todo, apenas tiene tiempo de pensar en la propuesta de Akaashi durante la estadía en Miyagi. El largo viaje que Lev, Inuoka y Tora llenan de gritos es sólo el comienzo de sus arrepentimientos, su rol como capitán aún más presente cuando debe interactuar con los capitanes de las escuelas oponentes. No es hasta que vuelve a encontrarse con Shouyou que recuerda por qué esto era una buena idea en primer lugar.

Shouyou tiene la habilidad de simplificarlo todo. Algo de lo que Kenma siente necesidad. 

Los últimos dos días se los dedican única y exclusivamente a Karasuno, los lazos formados el año anterior sólo pueden fortalecerse. Incluso comparten hospedaje esa noche. Para entonces Tora se encarga de tratar al capitán de Karasuno, amistad con Tanaka de por medio, y Kenma puede disfrutar de las cosas más simples. Como los abrazos espontáneos de Shouyou y su charla despreocupada. Incluso la presencia de Kageyama, con la frente siempre llena de arrugas y los ojos cargados de intensidad, no resultan tan invasivos en su aprendida familiaridad.

Por eso no se sorprende a sí mismo cuando acepta en la noche darle un par de pases extra a Shouyou, ni cuando deja que le arrastren junto a Lev e Inuoka a un tres contra tres. Resulta agotador. Es muy diferente al cansancio de las formalidades de los días previos. De la ansiedad de tomar una decisión con respecto a Akaashi.

Le recorre una sensación satisfactoria en la manera en que pesan sus músculos cuando se acuesta, como si el mundo fuera capaz de caérsele encima en aquel momento y poco pudiera importarle.

Casi literalmente, porque Shouyou se tira a su lado, su cuerpo un peso muerto. Cuando Shouyou levanta el rostro donde lo apoya sobre su estómago para mirarlo, Kenma no tiene más fuerzas que para sonreír.

―Mañana ganaremos más ―Shouyou murmura en medio de un bostezo poco característico de él. El reto siempre está presente y a Kenma le causa un cosquilleo cálido donde los cabellos de Shouyou se mueven contra su barriga. No responde, pero sabe que su amigo no espera una respuesta. Continúa hablando sobre el día, sobre cuán injusta es la altura de Lev, sobre lo extraño que resulta la ausencia de los _senpai_ de tercero y tener _kouhai_ que no supieran quien era Kenma, ni vayan a conocer a Kuroo-san. Kenma le pierde el hilo luego de un rato, las voces de sus compañeros llenan de ecos la habitación.

En algún momento cierra los ojos, aunque es capaz de distinguir que Inuoka y uno de los compañeros de segundo año de Shouyou, Yamaguchi si no se equivoca, se unen a la conversación, pronto se queda dormido. El peso de Shouyou sobre su estómago un arrullo cálido contra el fresco que entra por las ventanas y el murmullo de sus voces lo suficientemente familiar para dejarse ir.

No es hasta que suena su teléfono, casi entrada la madrugada, que vuelve a despertar. Siente todos los huesos entumecidos y tiene que buscar a tientas el celular con su mano izquierda. Shouyou está arrollado a su lado e inmoviliza su otra mano con uno de sus brazos. Al principio se siente reticente a prestar atención al sonido del mensaje, pero eventualmente despega sus ojos y pestañea hasta que sus alrededores toman forma. No le sorprende que nadie parezca estar en su lugar, aunque su poca visual sólo le permita distinguir al pequeño grupo que se armó a su alrededor la noche anterior. Shouyou babea contra su camiseta y Kenma frunce el ceño, tentado a despertarlo para retarlo. No lo hace.

La luz de la pantalla le hace cerrar los ojos con un gruñido. La suave penumbra del amanecer que se cuela por las cortinas del salón no alcanza a matizar el contraste cuando abre la notificación. Es un mensaje de Kuroo. _Como no_.

Hay dos fotografías adjuntas.

Kenma las abre con curiosidad, encontrándose con el reflejo de su propia cara en la primera de ellas. Reconoce el momento al instante, Shouyou había insistido en sacarse una foto juntos cuando Kenma había aceptado quedarse a la práctica extra. _Para conmemorar el momento_ , había dicho, con la sonrisa llena de dientes y los ojos pequeñitos y arrugados. Técnicamente Kenma no había aceptado, pero tampoco había hecho ademán de detenerlo cuando Shouyou había pasado un brazo por sus hombros, apretando sus mejillas una contra la otra, para tomar la fotografía. Aun adormecido, Kenma puede sentir la curva de sus labios tensándose igual que entonces, un gesto lleno de afecto a pesar de su incomodidad.

El Shouyou que duerme a su lado se remueve contra él, choca sus piernas y reclama su atención aún en sueños. Así es Shouyou, llena todos los espacios con su presencia. Quizás por ello no le sorprende que sea Kuroo quien le envíe aquella fotografía. Ninguno de sus dos amigos tiene reserva en cuanto se trata a invadir su espacio personal.

La segunda fotografía sí resulta una novedad. Nuevamente, él y Shouyou son el foco de la misma. Aunque Inuoka, Yamaguchi y posiblemente uno de los chicos de primero, juzgando por el trozo de cabello que apenas aparece en el encuadre, están también presentes. Él tiene los ojos cerrados, lo cual explica por qué no se enteró que le tomaban una fotografía. Aunque ninguno parece estar atento a ello tampoco. Supone que alguien debió tomarla hace un par de horas, aunque no está muy seguro como dicho material pudo llegar a Kuroo con tanta rapidez.

Kenma sabe que no dormía, la cabeza de Shouyou de lado sobre su estómago, en medio de una frase es predecible. Como también lo es su mano sobre el brazo de Kenma, sus dedos dibujando círculos sobre su piel. Tiempo atrás la familiaridad táctil de Shouyou le hubiera resultado invasiva, pero ahora recuerda el cosquilleo suave del roce de Shouyou con calidez. Un gesto que le llena de calma, que le hace sentir un poco menos solo, tan constante como la presencia de Kuroo burlándose por sobre sus hombros. Frunce toda la frente y aprieta los ojos, confundido en por qué Kuroo le está enviando aquellas capturas.

En el suelo, Shouyou libera su mano, se enrolla sobre sí mismo en dirección opuesta a Kenma. La calidez de su cuerpo es remplazada por el fresco de la madrugada que eriza su piel y él lo ignora en favor de leer finalmente el texto que envió Kuroo.

 _Bokuto insiste en que dejará de hablarte si engañas a su_ kouhai _. Yo insisto que no es una buena amenaza_ , dice, y le acompaña un minuto después una serie de guiños en forma de caritas preestablecidas. Kenma aprieta los labios, su cerebro sólo quiere regresar a su sueño; las palabras de Kuroo no tienen sentido tan temprano en la mañana. Le responde evasivamente, especificando que no sabe de qué habla y deja su teléfono a un lado, dispuesto a ignorarlo en favor de volver a dormir.

Pero como todo, una vez que ha logrado su atención, Kenma no puede dejarlo ir y vuelve a abrir el chat cuando llega una respuesta.

_> Te ves muy cómodo. _

_> Demasiado cómodo según Bokuto. _

_> DEMASIADO COMODO KENNY_

_> KENYA_

_> KENMA_

_> COMO LE HACE EsTO A MI AKAAAAAGHSI_

 

Es evidente el momento en que Bokuto se hace con el teléfono de Kuroo, Kenma frunce aún más toda la frente, la luz lastimándole la vista y la escritura de Bokuto el cerebro. Es demasiado temprano para tanta efusividad. Hasta Shouyou continua dormido y en silencio, y él tampoco es exactamente _normal_.

Para su suerte Kuroo recupera su teléfono cuando Kenma pregunta qué hacen despiertos a aquellas horas de la mañana, Kuroo no es exactamente fan de despertar antes que salga el sol salvo que sea para jugar al voleibol, y suplica por favor que Bokuto se abstenga de escribir. _Práctica_ , por supuesto, es su escueta respuesta y a Kenma le recuerda que, al igual que tres años atrás, cuando Kuroo cursaba su primer año en Nekoma y Kenma aún estaba en secundaria, sus rutinas tienen esa extraña cualidad de reflejarse aún en instituciones diferentes.

La culpabilidad de no hablar con Kuroo en toda la semana por miedo a decir algo que no debe pesa sobre su estómago con más intensidad que lo hacía el cuerpo de Shouyou. Kenma se gira hacia un lado, sus piernas chocando con Shouyou. El contacto es un ancla a tierra. Cierra los ojos, respira y finalmente pregunta cómo obtuvo las fotografías.

 

_> Tengo mis métodos. _

**< Shouyou y Tsukishima? **

_> Eso es secreto. _

_> Pero tal vez. _

 

Kenma sacude a Shouyou a su lado, en una silenciosa represalia que no se atrevería a ejecutar con el alto bloqueador de Karasuno. Shouyou no se inmuta, pero Kenma toma placer en las pequeñas cosas. Algo más despierto vuelve a releer la conversación. Contrae todo el rostro ante la acusación de sus amigos y finalmente opta por decir lo más cercano a la verdad que puede elaborar.

**_< Dile a Bokuto que no tiene de qué preocuparse. _ **

**_< Y ya déjenme dormir._ **

_> ¿Con el enano? _

 

No se digna en responder, por el contrario, abre el chat de Akaashi, la hora reflejándose en sus ojos unos momentos con duda. Manda el mensaje sin pensarlo dos veces, la respuesta que no pudo darle cuatro días atrás fluyendo entre sus dedos. Abandona el teléfono a un lado, y cierra los ojos, enfrentándose a Shouyou.

No piensa en qué dirá Akaashi cuando lea que acepta seguir con su falso noviazgo, ni imagina su sonrisa cuándo le cuente la indignación de Bokuto por creer que le engaña. Simplemente, cuenta los segundos antes de volver a dormir. Una tranquilidad que apenas durará un pestañeo cuando Shouyou se despierte a su lado y el último día en Miyagi cobre vida.

 

 

**+++**

 

 

Kenma tendría que haberlo visto venir. Es el tipo de idea a la que Kuroo y Bokuto le tienen acostumbrado. Si es sincero consigo mismo, hasta le sorprende el tiempo que han tardado en proponerlo. Quizás por ello le toma tan desprevenido, cuando Kuroo se lo plantea una tarde que va a visitarlos a su apartamento, y Kenma no es capaz de encontrar una buena excusa.

―Akaashi y tú, Bokuto y yo, ¿qué dices? ―había dicho Kuroo con una sonrisa pícara, golpeando sus costillas con su codo. Kenma se había atragantado con su propia saliva y aquello sólo había pronunciado la sonrisa en labios de Kuroo―. Tomaré eso como un sí. Será divertido.

Kenma nunca ha estado muy de acuerdo con los criterios de diversión de Kuroo y una doble cita, aún sin mentiras de por medio, está lejos de encontrarse en su lista de prioridades a la hora de elegir cómo pasar su tiempo. Y aun así, allí está. Parado a la puerta de su casa, incómodo en su camisa a cuadros, incapaz de mantenerse quieto en su lugar, a la dulce espera de su _supuesto_ novio. Sus zapatos le molestan, la etiqueta de su camisa le produce picazón, su consola pesa contra su bolsillo y Kenma sopla su cabello fuera de su frente una y otra vez sin éxito.

Para cuando llega Akaashi, exactamente a la hora pautada, Kenma está dispuesto a cancelarlo todo y meterse dentro de su casa para no volver a salir. Pero así como el pensamiento llega a su mente, se desvanece cuando levanta la vista, Akaashi asomando por el portón del jardín.

No importa cuántas veces vea a Akaashi fuera de su uniforme deportivo, es algo a lo que no logra acostumbrarse. Si hay algo que se permite admitir es que se ve elegante, con los mechones ondulados que suelen caerle sobre la frente echados atrás, impecablemente vestido con una sobria chaqueta y pantalones que dejan sus tobillos al descubierto. Se nota que ha puesto un esfuerzo en vestirse para una _cita_ y el resultado está a simple vista.

Es imposible ignorar que es guapo.

Kenma se siente consciente de sí mismo en comparación. Arma y desarma los puños de su mejor camisa, las mangas de la _hoodie_ en su cintura meciéndose con su cuerpo, hasta que se encuentra con Akaashi a medio camino entre ambos.

―No tenemos por qué ir ―dice Akaashi a modo de saludo, con tanta determinación que Kenma se detiene con la fuerzas de sus palabras. Su rostro no revela nada más que una simple afirmación.

Kenma frunce el ceño, confundido. Por un lado se siente aliviado, librado de una obligación que se ha autoimpuesto, apoyado en su necesidad de dar media vuelta e ignorar toda esta situación. La doble cita para empezar, su falsa relación con Akaashi por sobre todo. Pero la parte de él que comienza a pensar en Akaashi como un amigo se siente ligeramente traicionada.  Cuando su voz logra procesar sus pensamientos, apenas articula un simple ― _Oh_.

Quizás es la decepción la que lo traiciona, reflejada en su rostro lo suficiente para que la expresión de Akaashi se suavice.

―Quizás me expresé mal ―aclara y lleva las manos hacia adelante, dando pequeños golpecitos entre las yemas de sus dedos. Es un gesto nervioso, y eso desconcierta aún más a Kenma―. No tenemos obligación de ir, si no quieres. 

―No quiero ir.

Es una verdad, clara y directa. Rebotando entre ellos por los segundos que le toma a Kenma moverse, cruzar el resto del patio y salir a la acera en dirección a la estación de tren. Desde allí, la expresión de Akaashi se transforma inmediatamente de sorpresa a determinación. Una ligera sonrisa asomando en su mirada, el gesto de sus manos desvaneciéndose cuando avanza hacia él.

―No dejas de sorprenderme.

Akaashi no se gira hacia él cuando habla, una vez que emprenden camino hacia la estación. Pero Kenma si se detiene a observarlo. El contorno relajado de su rostro, la manera en que sus labios no terminan de cerrarse cuando calla, cómo si aún tuviera qué agregar al silencio que le acompaña, y sus ojos algo entrecerrados, a pesar que el sol avanza a sus espaldas. Akaashi no espera su respuesta, afirma su paso, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la vista al frente.

La estación es un recordatorio de que Akaashi no tenía por qué ir hasta Nerima a por él. Desde su casa hay una línea directa que le deja donde Kuroo y Bokuto, su trayecto similar al que harán ahora. Cuando lo menciona en voz alta, acercándose a Akaashi para que le escuche en medio de la multitud que se amontona a la entrada de la plataforma, su respuesta es una risa seca. Sus palabras le llegan apagadas por las voces de las personas a su alrededor y, aun así, Kenma las escucha altas y claras rebotando por todo su cuerpo―: ¿Qué clase de novio sería entonces, Kozume?

―No es como que sea verdad…

Kenma arruga la nariz. Por unos momentos cree que Akaashi no le ha escuchado, su voz muy suave contra el ruido que produce el tren al frenar frente a ellos. Pero entonces siente una mano en su hombro y Akaashi se inclina contra él.

―Lo siento, Kozume, me corrijo. ¿Qué clase de _falso_ novio sería?

Su voz suena contra el oído de Kenma junto a la brisa de las puertas cerrándose a sus espaldas y él se afirma al pasamanos para mantener el equilibro. Frunce aún más todo el rostro y fija la mirada en Akaashi hasta que una risa emite de sus labios.

―Un muerto por lo visto. Mis disculpas si he cometido un error. ―Akaashi se inclina levemente hacia él.

Es un gesto tan formal como sus palabras y Kenma quisiera poder abrir las puertas y bajarse del tren. Puede sentir la atención de los otros pasajeros en ellos y les enfrenta con el corazón de la boca para luego dirigirse a Akaashi. Antes de ser consciente de sus acciones, Kenma está golpeando su frente con su dedo índice, obligándolo a enderezarse.

―Ya deja eso. ―Tuerce los labios, acompañando la queja con un pequeño bufido molesto. Tiene que levantar la vista para mirar a Akaashi, pero la confusión en sus ojos es palpable. Kenma se fija en el paisaje de Nerima que se desliza por su ventana y deja caer sus hombros en un suspiro antes de explicarse―. Tanta formalidad… No es necesaria, Akaashi.

No se atreve a voltear hacia él, siente el arrepentimiento en la punta de sus dedos y muerde su labio para contener sus propias disculpas. Es consciente que todo lo que hace Akaashi está siempre cubierto por una fina capa de cordialidad, incluso cuando arde en su mirada la competencia durante un partido.

Es tan inherente de él como cuánto detesta Kenma esos gestos.

Si van a seguir con esto, al menos deberán encontrarse en terreno medio. Que Akaashi se disculpe cada vez que cree que ha pasado por sobre los deseos de Kenma, no es manera de hacerlo. Cuando finalmente ignora el paisaje para fijarse en Akaashi, la sorpresa se ha transformado en una pequeña sonrisa.

―Tienes razón.

Akaashi le señala un par de asientos vacíos a sus espaldas y le deja pasar a su lado antes de seguirlo. Para entonces, está seguro que han dejado el área de Nerima, aunque aún les queda unas cuantas paradas por delante.

Teme por unos momentos que su pequeño exabrupto vaya a transformarse en un silencio incómodo entre ambos, pero sus miedos son infundados. Akaashi inicia conversación con normalidad y se queja de la visita de sus _senpai_ que interrumpió la práctica la semana anterior. A cambio, Kenma le cuenta de las varias ocasiones en que Lev intentó ser un buen senpai y falló rotundamente en el proceso. Aquello obtiene varias risas de Akaashi, ligeras como una brisa, que trata de contener entre sus manos. Es una sensación liberadora no tener que preocuparse por cómo reaccionará el otro.

El mayor beneficio de haber iniciado una falsa relación con Akaashi es que en paralelo han iniciado una amistad de verdad. Kenma está seguro que Akaashi piensa igual.

Kenma no hace amigos con facilidad. No tiene, por ejemplo, el don de Shouyou de entrar en la vida de las personas a fuerza de sonrisas y preguntas y tanta energía que resulta imposible de ignorar. Por ello cuando Akaashi roza su frente dónde Kenma le empujó momentos atrás perdido en pensamiento, Kenma se siente absolutamente consciente de lo que ha hecho. Porque aunque su experiencia le ha enseñado a repudiar tanto formalismo con sus pares, para Akaashi es una clara afirmación de su amistad.

Está tan concentrado en controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas que no escucha cuando Akaashi le habla. En los altoparlantes anuncian la llegada a su parada. Akaashi tiene una mano extendida hacia él, sin hacer ademan alguno de dirigirse a las puertas. Kenma parpadea entre observar la palma abierta de Akaashi y la expresión de su rostro, repentinamente neutro.

―Estuve pensando ―vuelve a decir, y Kenma puede escuchar como inhala profundamente antes de continuar―, estuve pensando que tomarnos las manos podía ser, _uhm_ ―Akaashi aclara su garganta, a pesar de que mantiene la vista fija en él―. Estuve averiguando la manera más inofensiva de aparentar ser novios, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.

Kenma siente ganas de reír. Encontrarse con un Akaashi que no sabe ordenar sus palabras no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, pero que reconozca que no sólo pensó al respecto, sino que investigó sobre ello le resulta _tan obvio_ que le saca una sonrisa sincera.

―Bokuto tendrá un aneurisma.

Kenma no se atreve a dar el movimiento, pero deja que Akaashi enrede sus dedos entre los suyos cuando se encoge de hombros y lo guía fuera de la estación con comedida fuerza. La suave presión de la mano de Akaashi resulta menos abrumadora de lo que espera. Por el contrario, un cosquilleo tibio le recorre todo el cuerpo desde el punto de contacto. Por primera vez desde que empezaron con esta farsa, se siente ligeramente emocionado.

No puede esperar a ver la reacción de Kuroo después de todo.

 

 

Bokuto y Kuroo los esperan a la entrada del cine, a un par de paradas de tren de donde alquilan su apartamento. Kenma deja que Akaashi sea quien marque el paso, agarrándose a su mano con fuerza. Si se perdiera en medio de la multitud no sabría orientarse de vuelta. Pero Akaashi avanza con decisión, presta suma atención a sus alrededores y tira de él cada vez que un grupo de personas se topa con ellos y corren el riesgo de separarse. Si la multitud de la estación en Nerima había sido ruidosa, en el área de Shibuya resulta completamente abrumadora. Aun cuando se encuentran en la periferia y no en el corazón de la misma.

Para cuando se chocan con Kuroo, Kenma casi ha olvidado que va de mano de Akaashi.

Por la manera en que Kuroo levanta las cejas y dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, el detalle no le pasa desapercibido. Kenma remueve sus dedos entre los de Akaashi, aliviado que Bokuto no esté allí también. Es suficiente con que Kuroo le observe con desmedida intensidad.

―Calla.

―No he dicho nada ―Kuroo levanta las manos en señal de inocencia, pero luego amplia la sonrisa dirigiéndola hacia Akaashi―. Aunque… imagino que corresponden mis felicitaciones.

―Gracias, Kuroo-san.

Akaashi da un pequeño apretón a la mano de Kenma en la suya y se inclina levemente hacia Kuroo cuando responde. Kenma puede sentir cómo sus mejillas se encienden contra su voluntad. Se recuerda que han pasado dos meses desde que se vieron los cuatro en un mismo lugar, justo en la mudanza de su mejor amigo con su novio.

Es la primera vez que les ven juntos desde que iniciaron esta mentira.

Sabe que Kuroo puede notar la tensión de su cuerpo, tanto como Akaashi debe sentirla en la manera en que se arrugan sus dedos contra los suyos. Quizás por eso no le sorprende que Kuroo se enderece con una carcajada.

―Aún no puedo creer que esa vieja lechuza haya tenido razón. Quien iba a decirlo, ustedes dos...

―¡ _Ey_! ¿A quién llamas viejo? Espero que no a mi adorado _kouhai_ , Kuroo.

Bokuto aparece atrás de Kuroo. Es difícil verlo entre las cajas de pop y las bebidas que hacen equilibro sobre sus manos, su voz en cambio rebota por sobre las cabezas de los transeúntes y demás personas que esperan para entrar a ver la película. Como es usual en él, el mundo parece de repente girar a su alrededor. Esto significa que Kuroo ignora a Kenma y Akaashi para centrar su atención en Bokuto, la risa apenas contenida en sus labios.

―Creo que Akaashi puede defenderse solo, ¿no? ―Kuroo quita los boletos de entrada que descansan en mano de Bokuto, entre medio de la pila de cajas de pop, y luego le da un golpecito en su brazo. Algunas palomitas caen al piso con el movimiento.

―Y tú podrías ayudarme.

―Pero entonces no podría entretenerme viendo cómo haces equilibrio, ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso? ―A pesar de sus palabras, Kuroo toma una de las cajas y las bebidas de brazos de Bokuto, y guarda los boletos en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Akaashi también estira su mano libre y le pasa una caja a Kenma, antes de rebuscar por una propia, e insiste a Bokuto que se esté quieto.

―¡Kenma! ¡Akaashi! ―Bokuto exclama, y a pesar que ahora sólo sostiene su paquete, el pop continúa cayendo hacia los lados cuando habla con todo el cuerpo. Al menos, tener la caja hace imposible que se tire a abrazarlos y cuando Kuroo les recuerda que mejor van entrando para no perderse los avances previos, cualquier intención de hacer algún comentario sobre su relación se convierte en exclamaciones emocionadas. Akaashi niega a su lado, observando como Bokuto se adentra en el cine sin siquiera esperarlos.

Kuroo se encoge de hombros cuando Kenma le lanza una mirada sobre la cual no cree necesario elaborar, y sonríe. Es esa sonrisa que él ha titulado de “tonto enamorado” y que Kuroo acepta con más felicidad de la que pretende. 

―Vamos, tortolitos, podrán tomarse de la manito cuando estemos a oscuras ―les dice, cuando es obvio que ninguno de los tres sabe cómo actuar tras la interrupción de Bokuto. Si Kuroo tropieza con el pie de Kenma cuando se gira para seguir a Bokuto, es su culpa por no mirar por dónde camina.

No es hasta que están sentados dentro de la sala que Kenma nota que Akaashi soltó su mano en algún momento. Frunce todo el rostro, estirando sus dedos, como si volviera a ser consciente de ellos, y toma asiento junto al pasillo. Akaashi a su lado, seguido de Bokuto. Kuroo en la punta opuesta le saluda con una mano como cuando tenía ocho años y le obligaban volver a casa. Kenma le saca la lengua, porque no está más allá de bajarse a su comportamiento infantil y la carcajada de Kuroo es suficiente para que toda la sala les mande callar.

La película, que eligió Bokuto según le informa Akaashi, resulta ser una especie de mezcla de acción y suspenso demasiado previsible para mantener su atención durante las casi dos horas que dura. Aun así, es capaz de sobresaltarle lo suficiente para agarrarse del brazo de Akaashi por instinto y luego soltarlo con el rostro ardiéndole de vergüenza. Es Akaashi quien busca su mano la segunda vez cuando él se remueve incómodo. Kenma le deja, demasiado consciente de la posible mirada de Kuroo sobre ellos en esos momentos. No se atreve a mirarlo, no sabe si sería peor encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de picardía o que por el contrario, descubrir que no le presta atención, demasiado ocupado en besar a Bokuto sin reparo.

Eventualmente la trama le pierde por completo y Kenma juega con el maíz que nunca explotó en el fondo de su paquete con su mano libre. Ignora la manera en que Akaashi mueve el pulgar sobre sus manos entrelazadas, un gesto que a su pesar, logra distraerle del extremo silencio de la sala de cine y el bullicioso sonido de cada uno de sus movimientos. Entonces sí nota la sonrisa de Kuroo, a pesar de que gran parte de Bokuto oculta su rostro, apoyado sobre el hombro de su novio. Kenma aprieta los labios y resiste la tentación de cruzarse de brazos bajo el escrutinio de su mejor amigo.

Están haciendo un buen papel, pero que sea una mentira no evita que se sonroje hasta las orejas al ser atrapado en el acto.

 

 

 

Es Akaashi quien sugiere ir al salón de juegos que vio a medio camino entre el cine y la estación, cuando acaba la función. Kenma lo observa con cautela, no le queda la menor duda que Akaashi almacenó aquella información cuando pasaron junto al _arcade_ más temprano. Es el tipo de consideración que Akaashi maneja con cuidado.

Si han de pasar toda una tarde en una _cita_ con sus amigos, que sea en un lugar donde pueda sentirse en control. Donde _Kenma_ pueda sentirse en control.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Bokuto ocupa la mitad del camino con quejas, insistiendo en que su idea de ir al campus a jugar al voleibol era _obviamente_ mucho más emocionante. Ignora abiertamente todas las veces en que Akaashi insiste su propuesta no es apropiada para el contexto de una cita.

―Una cita es cuando te diviertes haciendo algo que te gusta y luego te diviertes besando a quien te gusta ―la seriedad con la que Bokuto argumenta podría engañar a cualquiera. Akaashi y Kenma le observan entonces con todo el ceño fruncido, arrugando completamente el rostro cuando con una risa agrega―: Aunque… no les he visto besarse _aún_.

El _Bokuto-san_ molesto de Akaashi es ahogado por la promesa de Kuroo de ganar un peluche para él si accede a ir con ellos. El cambio es instantáneo. Bokuto lidera el grupo de un momento a otro, tirando de la manga de Kuroo para hacerle avanzar. Tropezando con sus propios pies, Kuroo les guiña un ojo y se deja atrapar por el brazo de Bokuto.

Es una de las tantas veces que Akaashi y Kenma comparten miradas aquella tarde sin necesidad de mediar palabras.

El salón de juegos es relativamente pequeño; situado en el corazón de una cuadra llena de actividad casi parece desolado en comparación. Muestra todas las señas de un negocio familiar, algo apagado y un poco desgastado en la superficie de los botones, en la novedad de sus máquinas, en las luces que parecen sostenerse por arte de magia en el techo. Es un sitio donde Kenma puede sentirse cómodo, de una manera que no suele hacerlo en otros espacios públicos. En definitiva, es perfecto.

Se muerde el labio, consciente que la emoción se transparenta en su rostro e ignora la sonrisa que le dedica Akaashi. Esa que en Kuroo ha catalogado como un silencioso “te tengo” que le hace sentir expuesto.

Bokuto es quien le da un respiro. Su exclamación rebota por todo el local atrayendo no sólo la atención de sus amigos, sino de otros jugadores presentes. Sus ojos brillan de una manera casi cómica, una representación en carne y hueso de la característica expresión animada de irises como estrellas. Akaashi contiene una risa cuando lo dice en voz alta y Kuroo, a quien Bokuto ya arrastra hacia uno de los juegos, no contiene la carcajada.

―No se pierdan demasiado y manténganse en los juegos aptos para todo público, ¿sí? ―Kuroo no pierde la oportunidad para meterse con ellos. Kenma arruga la nariz cuando Kuroo osa guiñarles un ojo.

A su lado, Akaashi tiene una expresión similar, la frente llena de arrugas y los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha.

―No van a cambiar nunca, ¿verdad? ―dice con tanta inflexión en sus palabras que Kenma no puede evitar responder con una sonrisa cansada.

―No.

Akaashi vuelve la vista a él entonces, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad por un instante. Kenma le ve apretar los labios resignado cuando contempla todas las maquinas a su disposición.

―Muy bien, tú dices dónde, Kozume _._

Kenma tiene una corazonada entonces y elige uno de los juegos más simples del lote. Pocos comandos, mínimas reglas, para él es pan comido. Para Akaashi es imposible. Akaashi resulta ser terrible, pierde casi al instante en todo lo que intenta.

Entrecierra constantemente los ojos a las máquinas, como si estas le hubieran ofendido personalmente. O peor, fueran capaces de hacer trampa y Akaashi pudiera coaccionar una disculpa de su parte por fuerza de su mirada. Kenma no recuerda nunca haberle visto tan frustrado y no puede evitar su sonrisa.

La imagen es tan discordante con el Akaashi que almacena en su mente que cuando en una ocasión Bokuto se cuelga de hombros de su _kouhai_ , asegurándole que no tiene por qué avergonzarse de perder contra Kenma, él no puede evitar la risa. Quizás ello es lo que detiene a Akaashi de matar a Bokuto con más que el resentimiento que se refleja en sus ojos.

Que Kuroo se cuelgue por encima de ellos, para observar a Kenma y proponerle que compitan en equipos, termina por romper el momento.

La realidad es que ninguno se rinde fácilmente a un reto.

No es hasta que el dueño les avisa de la hora de cierre que notan que han perdido noción de tiempo. Para cuando salen, con Kenma como campeón indiscutido, Akaashi el novato con suerte y Bokuto con cuatro peluches en sus brazos que Kuroo ganó para él, ya es noche. En la puerta del local, Kuroo pone una mano sobre su hombro y se inclina hacia Kenma para que sólo él escuche.

―Sabes, Bokuto a veces tiene razón. Hacer algo que te gusta con quien te gusta, no es una mala definición de una cita. ―Kuroo sonríe con perspicacia, y le revuelve el cabello para molestarlo.

Kenma da vuelta a sus palabras todo el camino a casa, el fantasma de la mano de Akaashi presente entre sus dedos y el brillo complacido de sus ojos cuándo finalmente había logrado vencer en uno de los juegos contra Bokuto grabado a fuego en su memoria.

 

~

 

A sólo una semana de las preliminares para las Intercolegiales, el sonido del lápiz de Akaashi resuena en su habitación. Que Kenma no encuentre este hecho particularmente desconcertante dice mucho sobre cuánto ha cambiado su relación desde que empezaron su tercer año.

Y aun así, a pesar que no es la primera vez que Akaashi concurre a su casa a estudiar o a compartir sus experiencias como capitán, Kenma no puede precisar que cambió desde que salieron juntos los cuatro. Es algo que está allí, en el fondo de su mente, siempre presente pero nunca lo suficientemente tangible para asirse a él y poder explicarlo.

Es el hecho que cuando levanta la vista de su consola, acostado en su cama, para responder una pregunta de Akaashi, no espera encontrarse con el rostro de Kuroo. O que Akaashi siempre apoya su mochila exactamente en la misma esquina de su cama y sus pies se enredan en las correas de ésta mientras él juega. Es el hecho que Akaashi vuelve a su tarea con un asentimiento cuando recibe su respuesta. 

Resulta más sencillo no pensar en ello. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que alguien se hace paso en su vida hasta convertirse en rutina.

Como si Shouyou fuera capaz de notar que está pensando en él, su teléfono vibra en su mesita de luz con una notificación suya. Akaashi apenas le presta una rápida mirada, antes de volver a concentrarse en la hoja de problemas en sus manos, y Kenma pausa su juego, estirándose para tomar el celular entre sus manos sólo cuando éste queda quieto.

Cuando abre el chat, lo primero que ve es una foto de Shouyou. Su sonrisa es tan amplia que apenas cabe en la pequeña imagen y Kenma no puede evitar que sus propios labios se curven en respuesta. Si hay algo que admira de su amigo es su capacidad de irradiar felicidad. Le toma unos momentos notar que Kageyama también sale en la fotografía, por detrás de Shouyou, parado junto a la red del gimnasio de Karasuno. También sonríe. Más contenido que su compañero de equipo, pero de una forma sincera y cargada de emoción que Kenma sólo ha divisado un par de veces. Siempre con una pelota en mano.

 _¡KAGEYAMA ESTA SONRIENDO!_ , dice el mensaje que acompaña a la fotografía. Y continúa: _HAY QUE ANOTARLO EN EL CALENDARIO_. Aunque Kenma no puede escucharlo, la risa de Shouyou es contagiosa y no puede evitar contener un sonido torpe entre sus dedos. La presencia de Akaashi, familiar y todo, logra cohibirle y Kenma muerde su labio para detenerse. Si él lo nota, no dice nada, el trazo del lápiz sobre el papel el único sonido en la habitación.

No es sorpresa que el mensaje no acabe allí, Shouyou escribe como habla: sin respirar, soltando información a borbotones, lleno de energía. Las respuestas de Kenma son en comparación escuetas.

―Shouyou y Kageyama siempre están intentando algo diferente ―dice en voz alta, cuando deja el teléfono a un lado sobre las mantas. El _Pausa_ titilante de la consola recupera su atención, pero Akaashi reclama la propia cuando gira la silla hacia él, los labios ligeramente abiertos pero sin emitir palabra.

Cuando Kenma vuelve a su juego, le llega su pregunta.

―¿Qué demencia pueden estar planeando ahora?

―Uh. No me ha dicho. ―Técnicamente, Kenma tampoco había preguntado. Dar pie a Shouyou en estos temas suele acabar con la sugerencia que él también debería intentarlo―. Pero me prometió que lo vería  cuando vayamos a Nacionales.

La respuesta de Akaashi es un hipido seco e indescifrable. Kenma, dedos moviéndose activamente por los controles de su consola, le escucha volver a tomar el lápiz e imagina que Akaashi da la conversación por terminada. Por ello, cuando el cuaderno se cierra y Akaashi se sienta a sus pies, Kenma se sobresalta.

Akaashi no parece notarlo, pero el desconcierto es suficiente para hacerle perder el nivel en el que se encuentra. Kenma frunce todo el rostro y se muerde la lengua; observa al aparato como si tuviera toda la culpa.

―No pareces muy convencido ―Akaashi ignora su clara hostilidad y retoma la conversación. Su rostro es un reflejo de sus palabras: una simple constatación de un hecho.

―No estoy muy convencido.

Puede escuchar el regaño de Kuroo, de la última vez que hablaron del tema _. Es un problema de actitud_ , había dicho su mejor amigo y, aunque Kenma no podía ver su sonrisa del otro lado de la línea, su tono era claro: _sé que crees que estoy siendo demasiado sentimental, pero ello no va a detenerme_.

Kuroo había insistido en que sí él no era capaz de creerlo, cómo iba a hacerlo el resto del equipo. Palabras que únicamente habían agrandado el hueco en su barriga, la confirmación de que el título de capitán es algo para lo que no está preparado. Kuroo le había recordado que objetivamente tenían las mismas posibilidades que el año anterior, pero Kenma no sabe manejarse con probables y sólo cuenta para sus predicciones con hechos.

―Si cuenta de algo, yo tampoco.

Kenma tiene orgullo suficiente para sentirse ofendido por la falta de confianza de Akaashi, hasta que nota que no está hablando de Nekoma. Akaashi une sus manos sobre su regazo, juega con la puntas de sus dedos y dirige la vista hacia la pared vacía mientras habla. Su voz es suave y directa, y el tono inseguro de la misma podría pasarle desapercibido si en los últimos meses no hubieran compartido tanto tiempo juntos.

―Azume-kun, uno de los chicos de primero, estaba leyendo un artículo el otro día sobre el equipo. Yo suelo ignorarlos y le dije que ellos deberían hacerlo también. Es mejor así, concentrarse en los entrenamientos. En lo que sabemos nosotros y no lo que dicen otros de nosotros ―Akaashi continúa sin mirarlo, su voz se entrecorta apenas para contemplar sus siguientes palabras. Kenma no se atreve a interrumpirlo y espera con la consola olvidada entre sus piernas―. Creo que me hicieron caso. Pero cuando llegue a casa le escribí a Bokuto-san y le pedí me enviara el artículo. Se negó.

Akaashi sonríe entonces, una risa seca en el fondo de su garganta. Kenma no puede evitarlo cuando se reacomoda sobre la cama y se sienta a su lado. Considera colocar una mano sobre su hombro, quizás sobre su antebrazo para detener el movimiento nervioso de los dedos de Akaashi chocando contra sí, pero se limita a inhalar hondo y esperar. La distancia entre ambos casi inexistente. Es un intento torpe de apoyarle y, al mismo tiempo, incitarle a seguir. Akaashi lo sorprende girando hacia él, ojos llenos de un brillo que Kenma no logra precisar.

―¿Puedes creerlo? ―Niega con la cabeza más para sí que para Kenma―. No importa. El hecho es que eventualmente logré convencerle que no pasaba nada, que solamente tenía curiosidad y que no podía sacar las dudas de mis _kouhai_ si no sabía _por qué_ las tenían en primer lugar. 

Kenma puede sentir la ansiedad de Akaashi como si fuera propia. El mismo tiene la política de evitar leer los artículos que las revistas a veces dedican a Nekoma. Nunca le ha importado demasiado la opinión de otros cuando él mismo puede sacar sus propias conclusiones y al igual que Akaashi siempre les ha restado importancia, procurando que nadie tampoco las tome demasiado enserio. Ya sea para bien o para mal.

―Tú lo dijiste, hay que ignorarlos. Lo que sea que hayan dicho seguro no es la realidad ―argumenta, con toda la determinación que puede acumular en sus pulmones, y evita la mirada de Akaashi cuando se fija en él. Hay una intensidad en el gesto que le hace remover en el sitio, arrepintiéndose de no haberse quedado en la punta opuesta de la cama.

―Lo sé. Pero ese no es el punto al que intento llegar, Kozume. ―Akaashi exhala largo y profundo ―. Todo el escándalo del asunto se resumió al final a una simple pregunta: _¿Podrá Fukurodani llegar a Intercolegiales sin su estrella principal?_

La pregunta rebota entre ellos en un silencio tan potente que Kenma puede escuchar a su madre preparando la cena en la cocina. Arruga la nariz tanto como la manta bajo su puño. Sus labios arden de morderlos cuando habla, pero eso no le detiene.

― _Típico_ ―Es tan visceral su tono que Akaashi lo mira con sorpresa, para luego ocultar una risa en una torpe en una tos hueca. El gesto resulta reconfortante en contraposición a sus hombros caídos de momentos atrás, y ello impulsa a Kenma a continuar―: ¿Ellos que saben de ustedes igual? Un grupo de adultos escribiendo sobre adolescentes que ven un par de veces en medio de una competencia y de los que luego no se acuerdan.

―Lo sé, Kozume. _Gracias_ ―Akaashi destila sinceridad en sus palabras y cuando coloca una mano sobre la rodilla de Kenma, él se la queda mirando aún momentos después de que detenga el contacto―. Ni siquiera era tan grave. Podrían haberlo expresado de muchas maneras que hubieran resultado peor, en realidad. El problema no es que lo dijeran ellos, el problema es que eso me lo pregunto yo.

―Fukurodani no es Bokuto.

―Y Nekoma no es Kuroo-san, ni Yaku-san, ni siquiera sólo su _capitán_.

Kenma se gira hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabe lo que Akaashi quiere decirle: dudar no lo hace imposible. Pero se siente atrapado ante la sinceridad de su expresión y de su propia inseguridad. _Fukurodani tiene que reconstruirse de cero_ , le había recordado otra tarde. No es la primera vez que Akaashi le deja ver que son un equipo nuevo, no por ello mejor o peor, simplemente diferente. Pero hay algo en su tono de voz, y en la manera en que se dirige con tanta determinación hacia él, que le hace tropezar con sus propios miedos.

Kenma aun preferiría que Tora fuera el capitán, pero cuando se lo recuerda a Akaashi, siempre le llega la misma respuesta: _¿es que temes estrechar manos conmigo, Kozume?_

Como si Akaashi supiera que hay ciertos retos que Kenma no sabe ignorar.  

Kenma sigue sin encontrar una respuesta. Piensa en el mensaje de Shouyou, en las preliminares de la próxima semana, en las prácticas extras que le esperan y en la intensidad de la mirada que le dirige Akaashi y admite que quizás Kuroo pueda tener algo de razón. Es un tema de actitud.

Cuando la voz de su madre interrumpe sus pensamientos y Kenma se levanta para responder a su llamado, estira una mano hacia Akaashi que éste estrecha con decisión, una promesa que no llegan a poner en palabras, antes que Kenma tire de él para ayudarle a levantar.

 

 

 

Akaashi lleva su mochila en la espalda cuando llegan al comedor. Aunque sus manos ni siquiera se rozan, el aire entre ellos se siente cargado, espeso con algo que Kenma no es capaz de determinar. Quizás por ello es que su madre le toma desprevenido; coloca los platos sobre la mesa y ni siquiera les dirige la mirada cuando habla.

―La cena está pronta. Háganme el favor de lavarse las manos y luego llama a tu padre, Kenma. Seguro que se ha quedado dormido, para variar, porque no contesta cuando lo llamo… luego siempre dice que no, pero tú sabes que uno no puede creerle. Keiji-kun, espero que te guste el _tonkatsu_ …

Es difícil tomar a Akaashi desprevenido, Kenma lo sabe por experiencia. Pero así luce, como si las palabras se hubieran atropellado contra su garganta y no le permitieran responder. Es casi cómico, pero cuando le mira hay tanta desesperación en sus ojos que Kenma se apiada de él.

―Akaashi se estaba yendo, mamá. ¿No ves su mochila?

Su madre no parece impresionada por su tono, ladeando el rostro un segundo hacia él en un silencioso “ _¿es esa forma de hablarme jovencito?”_ que por suerte nunca llega a pronunciar.

―La mochila puede dejarla en un asiento, Kenma ―dice en cambio, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, en un gesto tan típicamente cliché que Kenma aprieta aún más los labios para evitar dar una respuesta―. Honestamente, Kenma, ¿dónde están tus modales que no le has invitado en primer lugar?

―No se preocupe, Kozume-san, no querría imponerme de todas formas. ―Akaashi roza sus hombros mientras habla. Un gesto casi casual, pero que a Kenma no pasa desapercibido en su significado. Se siente ligeramente avergonzado, pero desarma los puños en que convirtió sus manos sin darse cuenta. Aliviado que Akaashi no piense igual que su madre.

―No es ninguna imposición, Keiji-kun. ―Su madre es todo sonrisas cuando mira a Akaashi, irradiando amabilidad―. Sería una pena que no puedas probarla. Contaba con que te quedaras así que hay suficiente para todos.

Como adulta que se jacta de ser, su madre no hace ningún mohín, pero para Kenma, bien podría estar haciéndolo. Tuerce el gesto, molesto con la insistencia de su madre, y traga el suspiro que amenaza con escapar su cuerpo. A su lado, la expresión de Akaashi cambia completamente.

―Me sienta mal que se haya tomado tantas molestias… ―dice con un roce de súplica que Kenma reconoce como el tono que Akaashi utiliza con Bokuto cuando sabe que lleva todas las de perder―. Pero mis padres me están esperando, Kozume-san.

―Llamaremos a tus padres entonces…

―¡Mamá!

Su madre se calla entonces, volviéndose a fijar en él. Es como ver un calco de sí mismo. Los labios fruncidos, la nariz arrugada y los ojos ligeramente entornados con decepción.

―Considero que ya es tarde para que Keiji-kun se vaya solo a casa. ―Su madre utiliza un tono de voz determinante que no da lugar a quejas. Kenma detesta la impotencia que le produce ese tono, pero evita cruzarse de brazos en actitud infantil, demasiado consciente de la presencia de Akaashi a su lado. Es a él a quien se dirige su madre entonces, suaviza su tono pero no deja duda alguna que se trata de una orden―. Me sentiría más tranquila si hablara con tus padres, estoy segura que estarán de acuerdo que es demasiado tarde para que vuelvas a casa ya.

Kenma mira a su madre con la boca abierta en sorpresa. Está seguro que si no estuviera lo suficientemente decidida en demostrar su punto le mandaría a cerrarla, dejándolo en evidencia. Para su suerte, o desgracia, algo que aún no es capaz de cuantificar, le pide a Akaashi el número de su casa y se ofrece a hablar con sus padres antes de enviarlos a lavarse las manos _“que la comida se está enfriando”._ Kenma continúa estático en su lugar, procesando las consecuencias de las palabras de su madre, la invitación que nunca llegó a tomar forma pero que no pasó desapercibida a ninguno.

Akaashi tira de su camiseta luego de pasarle el número a su madre, aunque vuelve a insistir que no quiere molestar y que sus padres saben que está volviendo a esta hora. Su tono es cortés, como siempre, pero su madre no acepta un no como respuesta y cuando Akaashi tira de él ya con un pie en dirección al lavabo, su gesto es resignado.

―Lo siento ―dice. Es un susurro contra su oído, que su madre ya con el teléfono a la oreja no podría escuchar de todas formas. Le produce cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Sabe que el sentimiento es sincero, que Akaashi es consciente que su madre nunca tuvo en cuenta su voluntad y que se siente culpable por ello. No es cómo si hubiera tenido opción al respecto, Kenma conoce a su madre lo suficiente.

―Ella es así ―Kenma se encoge de hombros, la mirada inquisitiva de Akaashi demasiado cerca.

―No supe negarme sin parecer grosero ―Akaashi vuelve a insistir, apenado. Kenma le escucha chasquear la lengua antes que el ruido del agua repiquetee contra la pileta, ocupando el espacio entre ellos―. Dudo que mis padres vayan a hacerlo, no querrán que insulte el trabajo de tu madre. Espero… espero que tu estés bien con ello.

Es casi una pregunta, el reflejo de Akaashi en el espejo mirándolo expectante. Kenma puede sentir el nudo en su garganta, que se obliga a disolver intercambiando lugares para él limpiar sus manos.

―Si tú lo estas.

Es una respuesta que no le compromete a nada. Pero parece bastarle a Akaashi, su sonrisa sincera mientras le alcanza la toalla.

―¿Cómo crees que lo tomarán Kuroo y Bokuto cuando se enteren? ―dice luego de unos segundos con tanta normalidad que Kenma tarda otros tantos en atragantarse con su propia saliva. La risa de Akaashi llena sus mejillas de sangre mientras golpea su espalda para ayudarle a respirar.

La cena es relativamente… normal.

O todo lo normal que puede esperarse cuando se agrega uno de sus amigos a la mesa que sólo ocupan ellos tres todos los días. Frente al usual silencio, ocasionalmente interrumpido por cuentos o preguntas concretas, su madre insiste en entablar conversación cuando no están solos. Su voz llena todos los rincones de la habitación, instando a Akaashi a hablar a bases de preguntas que Kenma conoce de memoria.

Su padre se encoge de hombros cuando Kenma busca su rostro por ayuda. Un “tú sabes cómo es” implícito en la acción que ninguno necesita elaborar.  Kenma se concentra en su sopa de _miso_ , y devora todo su plato de _tonkatsu_ a pesar de que no tiene apetito con tal de ocupar su boca y así no participar de la conversación.

Al menos resulta un alivio que ella no esté enterada de su falso noviazgo. Sus preguntas al respecto es algo que no cree sería capaz de soportar.

A fin de cuentas, no es tan terrible. Akaashi siempre educado nunca se explaya más de lo necesario y sin mucho trabajo descubre cuales son las preguntas adecuadas para que sea su madre la que hable. De la novela, de su trabajo, de aquella vez que ella y su hermana se perdieron en Tokyo…

Akaashi choca sus rodillas por debajo de la mesa, una sonrisa cargada de picardía. Parece decirle que no tiene por qué preocuparse y Kenma tuerce los labios antes de llevar un trozo de cerdo a su boca.

Para cuando terminan de lavar la vajilla, luego que Akaashi se ofreciera, Kenma se ha acostumbrado tanto a la situación que no le resulta extraño que las palabras de su madre le tomen por sorpresa.

―Es bueno ver que Kenma tiene otros amigos además de Tetsurou y Shouyou que vengan a casa ―dice con naturalidad, sin mirar a ninguno en particular cuando pasa el último plato a Kenma para que lo seque. Kenma aprieta sus manos contra la tela en sus manos, se afirma contra la encimera con el cuerpo y evita la mirada de Akaashi, al otro lado de su madre―. Sobre todo, cuando se trata de un joven tan educado como tú.

Akaashi agradece a su madre por el cumplido, con una pequeña reverencia, y la risa de ella hace ecos por toda la cocina.

―Ves, exactamente a esto me refiero. Eres una buena influencia para mi hijo…

Aun consciente de que Akaashi le está observando, Kenma no puede evitar cruzarse de brazos y apretar los labios con fuerza de manera infantil. Su madre, nunca muy receptora de sus cambios de humor, le da un par de golpecitos en el hombro con una sonrisa.

―No me pongas esa cara, Kenma. Vamos, será mejor que vayan a acostarse, mañana es día de escuela y Keiji-kun tiene que levantarse temprano si quiere llegar en hora a la suya.

Kenma no se digna en darle una respuesta y emprende camino hacia su habitación. No tiene que esperar para saber que Akaashi irá pisándole los talones, la curiosidad plasmada en todo su rostro. Pero la pregunta que sale de sus labios cuando corren la puerta de su cuarto, no es la que espera.

―¿Tu madre conoce a Hinata?

Kenma, arrodillado contra su armario para sacar el _futon_ extra que guarda allí, tiene que levantar el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Akaashi. Su expresión es indescifrable, pero hay un deje de confusión palpable en sus palabras.

―Uhm, sí. ―Le da la espalda para sacar el _futon_ y no se sorprende cuando Akaashi aparece a su lado para ayudarlo―. Vino a casa un par de veces. No desde el verano.

Entre los dos estiran el _futon_ en el suelo y Kenma se trepa a su cama mientras Akaashi coloca las sabanas.

―Tiene sentido, supongo ―dice luego de lo que parece demasiado tiempo, pero no elabora más y apaga la luz principal de la habitación. La pequeña portátil que Kenma tiene en su mesa de luz no es suficiente para iluminar su rostro y no es capaz de distinguir su expresión―. Se nota que son buenos amigos.

A veces, su amistad con Shouyou le toma por sorpresa, tan repentina y estrecha como la formaron. Que Akaashi lo ponga en palabras sólo intensifica la calidez que recorre su cuerpo. Pero entonces su presencia, recostado en el _futon_ , con todo el cuerpo oculto entre las sábanas le recuerda que así como Shouyou entró de golpe en su vida, Akaashi se ha hecho un lugar poco a poco a fuerza a constancia y causalidades.

No se atreve a decir nada. Oculta su rostro contra su almohada y apaga la luz.

―Tu puedes venir también ―logra murmurar bajo la cobija de seguridad que le da la oscuridad, y respira hondo antes de agregar―: puedes venir y quedarte otras veces, si quieres.

― _Oh_ ―La exclamación es apenas un suspiro que le llega desde el suelo―. Tú lo que quieres es darle qué hablar a ese par de idiotas que tenemos como amigos, ¿verdad?

El cambio del tono de su voz, la burla apenas contenida que reverbera por toda la habitación, le toma tan desprevenido que su primer instinto es reaccionar como lo hace con Kuroo cuando éste decide reírse a su costa en su propia casa: le tira una de sus almohadas directamente en la cara.

Supone que le atina porque a la exclamación de sorpresa le prosigue una carcajada que Akaashi trata de contener contra sus mantas. Su risa es tan ligera como contagiosa, y Kenma se acomoda en la cama incapaz de evitar la sonrisa que ocupa todo su rostro.

 

 

**+++**

 

 

Quizás el momento más demoledor de una derrota es el instante posterior al silbato del árbitro. Es una medida de tiempo infinitesimal. Tan despreciable que sería imposible decir que existe en primer lugar. Termina antes que empieza. Y aun así perdura, congelada en el tiempo, la diferencia entre la victoria y  el fracaso.

Quizás es el momento que siempre más le ha afectado. Incluso cuando no tenía expectativa alguna sobre el resultado. Es un tiempo que se acumula en sus piernas haciéndole flaquear y que arremata con el vacío de su sonido contra sus oídos.

Como suele sucederle, le golpea de lleno en el pecho: parado en el corazón de la cancha, al final de su segundo día en preliminares, con las uñas clavadas contra sus palmas y los ojos ardiendo contra sus párpados cerrados.

Con los vítores de sus oponentes llega la mano de Tora sobre su hombro.

―Debemos alinearnos, Kenma.

Es un baño de realidad, la voz sombría de su amigo y la presión de sus dedos contra su piel. Kenma asiente, dejando que el momento se diluya por su cuerpo. Traga en seco su decepción y evita la tentación de mirar hacia las tribunas donde sabe encontrará a Kuroo. Kenma empuja a Lev hacia la red con una mano en su espalda; ignora los enormes lagrimones que escapan de los ojos su _kouhai_ sin control.

No es hasta que se dirigen a la tribuna a agradecer el apoyo brindado por todos que Kenma finalmente levanta la mirada para encontrarse con caras conocidas. Kuroo está allí en primera línea junto a Bokuto, pero es la presencia de Akaashi a su derecha la que le toma por sorpresa. El nudo que comenzó a formarse en su garganta desde que la última pelota rebotó sobre el piso de madera le deja finalmente sin aire cuando cruzan miradas. Viene a su mente la promesa que hizo a él y a Shouyou y que ya no podrá cumplir, y es incapaz de moverse de su sitio, aun cuando sus compañeros se inclinan y exclaman su agradecimiento a pleno pulmón.

Sólo cuando Akaashi inclina ligeramente el rostro hacía él, Kenma se siente en control de su cuerpo y le devuelve el gesto. Puede ver de reojo como Bokuto pone una mano sobre el hombro de Akaashi y se inclina hacia él para decirle algo al oído, pero los ojos de Kenma siguen pegados a los de Akaashi, fijos en él con un amago de sonrisa que nunca llega a formar.

Quizás después de todo, ese sea el momento más demoledor de todos, piensa. Los juegos que quedan por delante y ya no podrán jugar.

Kenma es consciente que desde un punto de vista objetivo perder el pasaje a Nacionales sin siquiera llegar a los _playoffs_ era, aunque no definitivo, altamente probable. Desde que está en Nekoma nunca han logrado avanzar hasta las competencias Intercolegiales en junio. Es lo que pretende recordarle a sus compañeros cuando están todos reunidos alrededor de Nekomata a la salida de la cancha y sólo unos pocos se atreven a levantar la vista del suelo. Con los ánimos apagados de todos, se mueven en cámara lenta, prologando el momento donde el silencio de luto que los envuelve se rompa por el bullicio de los corredores.

Es insuficiente, pero es lo único que puede ofrecerles.

Quizás es por todas las expectativas que han puesto a este momento, quizás porque avanzar a Nacionales el año anterior les ha hecho creer que es posible. La derrota es el recordatorio que el torneo de primavera fue la excepción, no la regla.

Kenma se obliga a no pensar si habría sido diferente si Kuroo aun estuviera allí.

Es el último en salir, dejando que Taketora guie al resto de sus compañeros hacia al autobús. Shibayama le llama la atención cuando está en la puerta y Kenma se maldice por dejar que sus inseguridades ganen lo mejor de él. Le dedica una sonrisa al libero y le asegura que estará con ellos en unos momentos. Se gira a observar la cancha que acaban de liberar. Un nuevo equipo ya hace sus ejercicios de calentamiento en ella y esto deja un sabor amargo en su garganta.

_―Kozume-kun…_

La voz de Akaashi lo detiene cuando sale, distraído y siguiendo los pasos de sus compañeros. En dirección contraria, Akaashi, Bokuto y Kuroo le esperan con expresiones lúgubres.

―Parecen que han visto un fantasma ―les dice, con más compostura de la que espera. Para sorpresa de nadie, la reacción de Kuroo es reír, un sonido torpe y agudo que sobrepasa el ruido de las conversaciones en el pasillo y que saca la primera sonrisa de labios de Kenma.

―Bueno, empezaba a creer que nunca saldrías de allí, no le veo mucha diferencia.

Kenma frunce todo el rostro hacia Kuroo, con reprobación, y su mejor amigo sólo alcanza a volver a reír. Es relajante de una forma que Kenma jamás podría poner en palabras. Le hace en falta el peso de su mano en su hombro, como en derrotas anteriores, pero Kuroo mantiene la distancia entre ellos, con la mano de Bokuto enrollada en la propia. De los tres, Akaashi es quien se acerca, el paso titubeante y la incertidumbre reflejada en sus ojos le toman desprevenido.

―Están esperando por mí ―dice a la nada; cierra los ojos un momento y lucha contra las ganas de huir ante la tensión que emana de sus tres amigos. Es ridículo, no es el fin del mundo después de todo.

_―Kozume-kun…_

La voz de Akaashi le pega de lleno, más cerca de lo que espera y cuando abre los ojos, lo encuentra a sólo un palmo de distancia. Sus ojos, verdes y calmos, le hacen una pregunta para la que Kenma no tiene tiempo a contestar. Akaashi da un paso inseguro hacia él, comparte una mirada instantánea con Bokuto en medio, y le rodea con todo el cuerpo en un abrazo torpe.

Es un gesto tan inesperado que Kenma no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Su mente es un torbellino de pensamientos y en medio del descontrol que le deja inmóvil recuerda que Kuroo y Bokuto están tras ellos. Que Akaashi y él siguen pretendiendo que son novios a ojos de sus amigos. Que posiblemente esto haya sido sugerencia de ellos. Y quizás porque se ha acostumbrado a seguirles la corriente, o porque no tiene ya fuerzas siquiera para llevarles la contraria es que se deja hundir en el abrazo.

El calor del cuerpo de Akaashi debería abrumarle cuando el suyo propio aun quema por el ejercicio del partido, y sin embargo, resulta embriagante de una manera completamente diferente. Cierra los ojos y hunde su rostro contra el pecho de Akaashi, buscando cobijo de la vergüenza que corre por sus mejillas. Sus manos se enrollan contra la chaqueta de Fukurodani para recuperar el equilibrio. Akaashi apoya su mentón sobre el hombro de Kenma y su respiración le hace cosquillas contra su cuello.

Kenma puede contar con los dedos de una mano las personas de las que ha recibido abrazos en toda su vida. Sus padres, Kuroo, Shouyou y ahora Akaashi. Le arden las orejas al tiempo que la adrenalina y la desazón del partido se escurren contra el cuerpo de Akaashi, su respiración calma a pesar de que su corazón late con la intensión de salirse de su pecho. Akaashi no dice nada, simplemente le deja estar allí; sus manos se mueven sobre la espalda de Kenma con delicadeza.

Hay una promesa en el roce de sus dedos que nunca llega a decir en voz alta. No es decepción lo que siente Akaashi, sino sincera tristeza. _La próxima_ , le dice con cada gesto y Kenma sabe que lo mismo escribirá a Shouyou cuando finalmente se atreva a chatearle el resultado.

Cuando se separan, Akaashi le sonríe, lleno de sinceridad. Kenma no se atreve a preguntar cómo les fue a ellos. Kuroo está allí antes de que los brazos de Akaashi terminen de soltarle, su mano en su hombro como tantas veces.

―Vamos, iremos contigo hasta el bus. Aún tengo que saludar al resto del equipo.

Kenma asiente y deja que Akaashi recoja su mano entre sus dedos cuando se pone a su lado. Una sensación cálida se asienta en su estómago, incluso cuando mira a Kuroo con falso fastidio cuando éste pasa un brazo por su hombro, instándolos a avanzar.

 

~

 

Es culpa de Kuroo. No que ello le sorprenda a estas alturas de su amistad. Todo, eventualmente, es culpa de Kuroo. Pero existe un cierto placer en detectar al culpable y dirigir su frustración a éste. Le permite ignorar aquellas razones donde sólo tiene a él para culparse. Como bajar la guardia cuando está con Kuroo. O estar en una falsa relación con Akaashi en primer lugar.

O, peor aún, la suma de estas dos.

Resulta más sencillo culpar a Kuroo y se mantiene en esa actitud todo el trayecto hasta el distrito de Sumida. Los labios apretados y la consola en sus manos como única distracción. Evita recordar la sonrisa de Kuroo cuando Kenma había sugerido iría a ver a jugar a Shouyou cuando llegaran las nacionales, y la manera en que su mejor amigo se había inclinado hacia él con la pregunta en los labios: _Oh ¿y es que acaso no vas a ver a Akaashi a las eliminatorias?_

Su primer instinto había sido responder un _No_ contundente, sólo por llevarle la contraria, pero la intensidad de la expresión de Kuroo pudo con su voluntad.

―Si él quiere… ―fueron las palabras que brotaron de sus labios. Entonces, Kuroo había saltado en su cama haciéndolo tambalear y dejar caer la consola.

_“Claro que quiere, iremos todos juntos.”_

Definitivamente todo es culpa de Kuroo.

Y un poco de su curiosidad.

Pero eso no va a admitirlo en voz alta, cuando apenas puede aceptárselo a él mismo.

Así que cuando entra en el gimnasio, con varios partidos ya empezados, sigue repitiéndose que es culpa de Kuroo. Y es lo que le dice apenas llega hasta él, en medio de una de las tribunas, rodeado de ex alumnos de Fukurodani, los ojos de todos demasiado concentrados en la cancha como para notar su presencia. Al ceño fruncido de Kenma, Kuroo responde con una risa seca que logra que Bokuto deje de gritar hacia el nivel inferior con todos sus pulmones para fijarse en él.

―¡KENMA! ―Bokuto siempre habla con todo su cuerpo y esta vez no es diferente, se estira en todas direcciones antes de dejarse caer sobre los hombros de Kuroo y le mira desde arriba con el rostro medio oculto―. Viniste a ver cómo se luce Akaashi, ¿ _eh_?

La sonrisa de Bokuto tiene ese tono burlón que ha adquirido de juntarse con Kuroo, menos directo que de costumbre, más lleno de secretos que ni él está seguro de entender.

―¿Cómo va? ―pregunta a su mejor amigo, ignorando a Bokuto y haciéndose paso hasta la barandilla entre los antiguos compañeros de Akaashi. Alguno logra desviar su atención lo suficiente para saludarle o mirarle con curiosidad, pero pronto vuelven a fijarse en el partido. Al igual que Bokuto, quien recuerda que sus _kouhai_ están jugando un partido _importantísimo_ y por tanto, molestar a Kenma no lo es.

―Cerrado ―Kuroo frunce todo el rostro, una mueca en sus labios apretados que Kenma sabe leer como preocupación―. Sakusa está en su mejor forma… pero podría ir para cualquiera de los dos.

Kenma se apoya sobre la barandilla y se inclina hacia adelante para poder examinar el marcador. Es el tercer set y están igualados ya en los últimos puntos. El corazón se le atraviesa en la garganta y opta por dirigir la mirada hacia el equipo de Fukurodani. Reconoce la mayoría de los rostros de sus partidos de práctica, pero su concentración se dirige a Akaashi. Es su turno de tomar el servicio y cuando se detiene contra la línea levanta la vista hacia las gradas. En la distancia Kenma puede ver su expresión de sorpresa y Kenma se obliga a saludarle con una de sus manos, un movimiento corto y tímido, pero que Akaashi recompensa con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo intenso de sus ojos que a Kenma le produce un escalofrío.

No hay forma que Kuroo no lo note, por la manera en que sus cuerpos se chocan apoyados contra la baranda, o por la mirada que le dedica. Aun así, no le dice nada y se limita a agarrar a Bokuto de su camisa para que éste no se caiga abajo cuando alienta a Akaashi con todo el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

El saque es lo suficientemente fuerte para romper con la formación del equipo de Itachiyama y Kenma no puede más que sorprenderse ante la potencia con la cual Akaashi envía la pelota del otro lado de la red. Semejante servicio no estaba en su repertorio la última vez que se enfrentaron en el gimnasio de Nekoma. Se muerde el labio inferior, intentando seguir el juego, y se pregunta si llegará el momento donde él tenga que enfrentarse a un Akaashi capaz de golpearle por sorpresa.

No está muy seguro de cómo se siente al respecto.

Aun así, no se permite pensar demasiado en ello y trata de absorber la mayor información sobre ambos equipos en cada una de sus jugadas. La paridad reflejada en el tanteador no es tal en la cancha, y es notorio como el equipo de Fukurodani aún se está rearmando tras la partida de sus antiguos alumnos de tercero. Gran parte de ellos volcados contra la barandilla, alentando a su antigua escuela y encerrando a Kenma con su altura extrema. Y quizás para ellos sí resulta una sorpresa cuando Fukurodani pierde finalmente el set. Demasiado involucrados como para notar la diferencia.

Kenma lo espera. De esa manera que se espera algo que uno no quiere que suceda, con las manos apretadas sobre el metal de la baranda hasta que sus dedos quedan blancos, con la voz atorada en la garganta y con el malestar de saberse en lo cierto. No porque no confíe en Akaashi, no porque Fukurodani no pudiera aun así lograrlo, sino porque de todos los escenarios posibles, resulta el más probable.

Ignora cómo Bokuto maldice a Sakusa junto a Kuroo, los gritos de Konoha a su izquierda y la presencia de Yukie colgándose a sus hombros para poder alentar a su ex equipo a pesar de la derrota. Kenma sólo tiene ojos para Akaashi, estático en la mitad de la cancha por menos de un segundo antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con él.

En una repetición inversa del último partido de Nekoma, es Kenma quien le saluda con un suave movimiento de cabeza y Akaashi quien responde el gesto, solemne.

Entonces, aún queda esperanza.

Fukurodani aún puede llegar a Nacionales.

Es un pensamiento demasiado optimista para Kenma, aunque nadie del grupo ve factible otra posibilidad. Se pregunta si al igual que Nekoma, a fuerza de costumbre, el grupo de Fukurodani ha olvidado que no siempre se gana.

Deben cambiar de cancha para ver el enfrentamiento entre Fukurodani y Kokusai. Kenma se deja arrastrar por el manojo de adolescentes a su alrededor. Una mano de Kuroo sobre su hombro, como si temiera se fuera a perder. Está tentado a recordarle que conoce el gimnasio de Sumida perfectamente, pero basta cruzar miradas con él para que las palabras se atoren en su garganta. No logra poner el dedo sobre el sentimiento que le atora desde que Akaashi levantó la vista hacia él. No puede evitar preguntarse si él también lo sintió así cuando fue su turno de estar en las gradas.

―¿Y qué haces tú aquí, entonces? Porque Kuroo puedo entenderlo… ―Komi, caminando a su lado, echa una mirada hacia Kuroo y Bokuto del otro lado de Kenma con picardía. No hay reproche en su tono, simple curiosidad y Kenma se encoge de hombros, incapaz de darle una respuesta válida. _Kuroo me obligó_ , ni es exactamente la verdad, ni le evitará futuras preguntas, en ese caso de su mejor amigo―. ¿Estudiándonos para la próxima vez?

―Mm… no.

―¿Y entonces? ―Komi será el más pequeño del grupo, apenas por debajo de la altura de Kenma, pero al igual que Bokuto, ocupa más espacio del que uno espera, mueve los brazos y da pasos firmes y largos mientras habla. Kenma considera su respuesta, cuando es evidente que no podrá evitarlo.

―Akaashi es mi amigo.

Siente que le arden las mejillas cuando las palabras escapan a sus labios, apenas audibles en sus propios oídos, pero lo suficientemente llamativas para que todos se fijen en él. Bokuto y Kuroo arquean las cejas, claramente confundidos por la elección de aquel término, Komi ríe abiertamente y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda, Konoha boquea algún tipo de respuesta que no logra pronunciar y Yukie lo mira con suspicacia. Es su mirada la que obliga a Kenma a apurar el paso y afirmarse a la barandilla frente a donde en minutos volverá a jugar Fukurodani.

Puede escuchar de fondo a Bokuto toser un demasiado obvio “ _amigo_ ” incrédulo y la voz de Konoha retumbando por el gimnasio aun con sus canchas vacías.

―¡¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo, Bokuto?!

Kenma hace su mayor esfuerzo por ignorar la conversación a sus espaldas, demasiado consciente que están hablando de él. De él y Akaashi. Le arden las orejas con tanta intensidad que pasa una mano por sus cabellos, tratando de ocultar todo su rostro. Quizás sea un buen momento para decir que no es cierto, que era una broma, una forma de evitar que Bokuto y Kuroo siguieran molestando… que Akaashi y él no son más que eso, buenos amigos. Saborea las palabras en su boca, como si así pudiera escapar de los evidentes murmullos del resto del grupo.

Por alguna razón, saben amargas contra su paladar.

Yukie se para a su lado. En sus labios hay una sonrisa amable, pero Kenma le ve jugar con sus manos sobre la barandilla mientras sus ojos escanean la cancha a la espera del equipo de Fukurodani. No está muy seguro si alguna vez cruzaron palabra, pero mientras escucha a Kuroo tratar de contener el caos que son el resto de bulliciosos ex alumnos de Fukurodani, Yukie simplemente se queda allí en silencio por un rato.

―No les hagas caso ―dice, eventualmente, en el momento en que las puertas en el piso inferior le abren el paso al equipo de Fukurodani―. Son todos unos niños ―Yukie ríe, aun sin dirigirle la mirada―, pero si por algo vale, Akaashi es un excelente amigo. Es del tipo de persona que una vez que entra en tu vida, es muy difícil dejarle ir.

Yukie sí le mira entonces, sus labios dibujando una fina sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de un brillo que es capaz de helarle el cuerpo. Como si ella pudiera ver a través de él algo que él ni siquiera es capaz de entender y así como la seriedad de sus palabras se desvanece en el aire, se gira hacia la cancha y grita para llamar la atención de Akaashi.

―¡Akaaaaaaaashiii! ―exclama en su mejor imitación de Bokuto, extiende todos los brazos y da pequeños saltitos hasta que Konoha la toma por debajo de los brazos y la eleva momentáneamente del suelo, gritando a su lado.

Cuando Kenma es capaz de volver a mirar hacia la cancha, las palabras de Yukie aun resuenan en su mente. Akaashi le está mirando. Kenma se afirma sobre la barandilla y articula un silencioso “buen partido”.

A su lado, Kuroo pone una mano sobre su hombro. Es un fácil recordatorio de que todo esto es su culpa, sentimiento que se intensifica cuando Kenma se fija en su sonrisa. Esa expresión que su mejor amigo usa para dar entender que sabe más que él.

―Pareces tan emocionado como cuando miras jugar a _chibi-chan_ ―comenta. Kuroo arquea toda la espalda para apoyar ambos brazos sobre la baranda, de forma que sólo Kenma pueda escucharle.

―No sé de qué hablas.

―Voy a empezar a creerlo y todo ―continúa Kuroo, ignorando su réplica. Le guiña un ojo y acentúa su sonrisa. No se atreve a preguntarle si realmente está sugiriendo que sabe que es todo una mentira y opta por ignorarlo.

En la cancha el partido está por comenzar y cuando vuelve a cruzar miradas con Akaashi se pregunta si realmente Kuroo es el culpable de todo.

 

 

 

Si en su primer año le hubieran pedido describir a Akaashi, Kenma lo hubiera resumido en una única palabra. _Estoico_. Entonces, Akaashi le había resultado alguien difícil de leer, su rostro neutro desde las más comunes a las más extravagantes situaciones. Akaashi exuda tranquilidad aun cuando roza en la exasperación. _Tener a Bokuto-san como senpai lo entrena a uno para todo tipo de eventos inesperados_ , le había escrito una noche por chat y Kenma, con la pantalla de por medio, había podido imaginar la sonrisa a medias en su rostro.

Por eso resulta desconcertante cuando es capaz de notar las pequeñas fracturas de su fachada. Allí en medio de sus compañeros de equipo, Akaashi aprieta con fuerza el hombro de uno de los chicos de primero, quien aun así es incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Akaashi no llora, su rostro _estoico_ , impávido y extremadamente controlado para la situación. Es un reflejo de aquel muchacho que Kenma conoció en su primer campamento de verano en Nekoma. Pero a diferencia de entonces, Kenma sí se pierde en los detalles.

En la manera que Akaashi curva sus dedos contra la tela de la chaqueta de su _kouhai_ , más para sostenerse en pie que para reconfortarle. En la manera en que sus labios se tensan cuando ordena al equipo en dirección a su autobús. En la manera en que enlaza sus dedos por entre sus cabellos, olvidando por un momento que los ha puesto allí.

Akaashi no los ve en primera instancia, demasiado distraído en sus propios pensamientos tras la derrota para notar al grupo de gigantes que se acerca al equipo de Fukurodani a la salida de la cancha. Onaga es el primero en levantar la vista hacia sus _senpai_ , el rostro adquiriendo un deje rosáceo de vergüenza.

Es Bokuto, siempre Bokuto, el que rompe el silencio. Un brazo por sobre Onaga y otro sobre Akaashi, elevando la voz como si no hubiera sucedido nada. _Mis kouhais favoritos_ , dice con la voz llena de risa. El suspiro de Kuroo a su lado es suficiente indicación para Kenma que a su mejor amigo tampoco le pasó desapercibida la manera en que la frase se rompe al final. Llena de grietas como el brillo en ojos de Akaashi.

Se pregunta si Akaashi lo vio así, cuando Nekoma perdió en las eliminatorias. Incapaz de alejarse del resultado, su compostura frágil bajo el peso de la derrota. Se pregunta si fue eso lo que llevó a Akaashi a abrazarle. Si él quisiera que hiciera lo mismo ahora.

Kuroo apoya una mano sobre el bajo de su espalda, un gesto que ha adquirido desde poco más de un año y que Kenma reconoce como uno de esos momentos serios en los que Kuroo no sabe expresarse en palabras, pero que Kenma puede leer de todas maneras. Una manera de empujarle hacia adelante, metafórica y literalmente. Y luego su tacto desaparece, Kuroo quita a Bokuto de sobre Akaashi y junto al resto de ex alumnos de Fukurodani ayuda a levantar los ánimos del resto del equipo.

Akaashi se queda allí, estático. Apenas da señal de reconocimiento cuando Yukie le sonríe y le da un pequeño golpe contra su antebrazo. _Lo has hecho bien, capitán_ , resuena en el pasillo. Akaashi le devuelve el gesto, sus labios se curvan ligeramente. Sus ojos, en cambio, se fijan en Kenma. A él le recorre un _dejá vù_ por todo el cuerpo y extiende una mano hacia Akaashi.

El apretón de manos es firme y Kenma da un paso hacia adelante sin considerarlo. Sabe que Akaashi puede ver en el gesto lo que Kenma es incapaz de decirle. Algo que estos meses de amistad le permite afirmar con severidad.

Hay tanta intensidad en el gesto, en la forma en que Akaashi le observa, que Kenma se alegra cuando Konoha aparece por atrás de él, una mano sobre el hombro de Akaashi y la mirada pícara.

―Te lo tenías bien guardado, Akaashi ―Konoha da un par de palmadas sobre su hombro, ignorando la manera en que el rostro de Akaashi se contorsiona horrorizado. A Kenma se le encoge el estómago, incapaz de explicar la situación, sintiéndose culpable de estar allí en primer lugar, de que sus manos aún sigan entrelazadas la una contra la otra―. Aunque, tienen una forma muy extraña de consolarse…

Konoha mira sus manos, antes de enfrentarse al rostro de ambos con las cejas levantadas, lleno de curiosidad.

―No tenemos que darte explicaciones, Konoha-san. ―Akaashi frunce todo el rostro y parpadea un par de veces en dirección a su senpai con incredulidad. Cuando Kenma intenta soltarse de su agarre, Akaashi simplemente entrelaza sus dedos con más fuerza.

―Deja de meterte con ellos, Akinori ―Yukie da un golpe en la nuca a Konoha, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro cuando se inclina hacia ellos, aunque sigue dirigiéndose a su novio―. Tú no eres exactamente un experto en estas cosas.

―Te han atrapado, ¿eh?―a las palabras de Kuroo, le acompaña la risa de Bokuto, quien sacude a Konoha de los hombros mientras éste intenta defenderse de la acusación de Yukie. Su rostro tomando el preocupante color de violeta por el bochorno y sólo aumentando cuando ella da un beso a su mejilla para callarlo.

Akaashi no dice nada ante el espectáculo que son sus amigos, Bokuto y Komi, sobre todo, hacen un griterío de la situación capaz de atraer la atención de todos los presentes. Pero Kenma es capaz de notar la sutil manera en que su rostro se relaja, la derrota escapándose entre sus dedos, sólo presente en la manera en que aún se afirma a los suyos. Hay un deje de sonrisa en sus labios, y Kenma, demasiado consciente de todos a su alrededor no se atreve a cruzar la distancia entre ambos. Devolverle el abrazo que Akaashi le dio semanas atrás, cuando fue su turno de necesitarlo.

Akaashi le sonríe entonces. Es un gesto mínimo que congela a Kenma en el acto. Sobre todo cuando es Akaashi quien da un paso hacia él y se acerca para hablarle sin que ninguno de sus compañeros escuche.

―En el torneo de primavera ―es todo lo que dice, dando un suave apretón de manos a Kenma. A pesar de que Kenma sólo puede escuchar la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, las voces de Konoha y Komi discutiendo si ellos van a besarse ahora parece cubrirlo todo.

Kenma sí se abraza a Akaashi entonces, más para ocultar su rostro en algún lado que para consolar a su amigo. Se esconde contra la camiseta de Fukurodani, embriagándose en el calor corporal que Akaashi aún conserva del partido e ignorando la manera en que el uniforme se pega contra su rostro. Los aullidos de Bokuto, Komi y Konoha no se hacen esperar, lo aturden y sólo logran que Kenma se hunda más en el abrazo. Los brazos de Akaashi le rodean, primero con duda y sorpresa, y luego firmes contra su espalda hasta apoyar el rostro contra el hombro de Kenma.

Si había podido notar la manera en que Akaashi se había relajado con la presencia de sus amigos, la manera en que se funde contra él es un recordatorio de cuánto había necesitado Kenma abrazar a alguien cuando perdieron en el camino a las eliminatorias. Puede escuchar los cantos burlones del resto de Fukurodani y se pregunta cómo se ha dejado arrastrar hasta aquí.

El pensamiento se ahoga en sus pulmones cuando Akaashi habla contra su piel: ―Kozume… ¿Crees que se callarían si nos besamos?

Quizás su reacción no es exactamente la más digna de todas, se separa de Akaashi con el rostro rojo y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se siente pegajoso y, a pesar de que ya no tiene el calor de Akaashi envolviéndole, siente que el aire pesa contra sus pulmones, arde tanto dentro como fuera de él. Sí que les miran en silencio entonces, pero Kenma frunce el ceño, la atención puesta en Akaashi.

Akaashi quien le sonríe con falsa inocencia, con esa media sonrisa que le recuerda que por más considerado que suela ser su amigo, por más amable, educado y respetuoso que tienden a ser sus gestos y sus palabras, hay una picardía latente que despierta su curiosidad. Allí, parado en medio de los pasillos, una mano en su cintura y rodeado de sus amigos de Fukurodani, es algo que resulta imposible de ignorar. Es un simple recordatorio que Akaashi es el mejor amigo de Bokuto, de todas las personas posibles del universo, haya sido decisión propia o no. Que los ex integrantes del equipo están allí por Akaashi y Onaga, porque son tan parte del equipo aun, como ellos dos los son de ellos.

Que Akaashi es capaz de soltar retos al aire con la misma facilidad que Shouyou, pero consciente de su intencionalidad.

Y que Kenma, aunque siempre intente negarlo, no puede evitar sentir curiosidad.

Kenma sabe que ha perdido cuando baja la mirada a labios de Akaashi por sólo un segundo. Akaashi arquea el ceño cuando vuelven a cruzarse miradas y Kenma puede saborear la derrota en su lengua. Se pregunta que ha hecho para merecer esto, las voces de todos retumban contra sus oídos sin sentido y el corazón le late tan fuerte que es incapaz de oírse a sí mismo.

De todas las maneras que podría haber imaginado tener su primer beso, que sea en medio de los pasillos del gimnasio de Sumida, rodeado de adolescentes molestos y sudorosos, sólo para meterse con sus amigos, y que sea con Akaashi de todas las personas posibles, mientras están en un noviazgo de mentira, definitivamente no fue una de ellas.

Si tuviera el tiempo para procesarlo, se reiría no sólo de la ridícula situación, sino de cuan tremendamente apropiado suena cuando piensa que su vida de alguna forma se ha transformado en veinte por ciento de escuela, treinta de videojuegos, y la mitad de una forma u otra en voleibol. Kuroo definitivamente sí tiene la culpa de ello.

Pero en Kuroo no es en quien piensa cuando Akaashi da un par de pasos hacia él, y quizás sí estaba en lo correcto (besarse sí callaría a sus amigos) porque Kenma puede escuchar el repentino silencio que acompaña el movimiento, tan claro como su respiración se atora obligándole a tragar en seco.

La sonrisa pícara de Akaashi se suaviza cuando está a meros centímetros de distancia y Kenma sabe que está buscando su aprobación. Que muy a pesar de todo, Akaashi nunca haría nada contra su voluntad y el segundo que vacila por sobre su rostro le desespera. Cuando Kuroo le bromee al siguiente día que está orgulloso de él―con ese tono ridículo de abuelo―por tomar la iniciativa, Kenma amenazará con no volver a hablarle nunca jamás si vuelve a mencionarlo. En el fondo sabrá, tanto como lo hace ahora, que ni él esperaba ser quien diera el paso hacia adelante.

Agarra con una mano la camiseta de Akaashi, enredando su puño contra la línea que lo identifica como capitán y tira de Akaashi hacia él. Sus labios se chocan con más fuerza de la necesaria y la exclamación de sorpresa se transforma en una suave risa contra su boca. Es un beso cauto, apenas un roce de labios que dura un segundo antes que Kenma le deje ir, las orejas ardiéndole de vergüenza y los latidos de su corazón desbocados.

―Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… ―la voz de Kuroo le llega lejana. No levanta la vista, pero Kenma ve de reojo como su mejor amigo arrastra a Bokuto fuera de allí. Similar a como Yukie toma a Konoha del cuello de su camisa y empuja a Komi. Detrás, Kenma puede divisar el rostro rojo de Onaga, quien se gira hacia sus _kouhai_ y ordena a todos a dirigirse hacia el autobús.

Es repentinamente consciente que acaban de montar una escena en medio de los pasillos del gimnasio de Sumida y tiene el impulso de salir corriendo, pero hay un brillo divertido en los ojos de Akaashi que le mantiene en el sitio.

―Creo que fue más eficiente de lo que esperaba ―comenta con tranquilidad, una mano alisando las arrugas de su uniforme―. Deberíamos haberlo hecho antes.

Kenma frunce todo el ceño y lo mira con más incredulidad que molestia. Le recuerda aquel primer día que Akaashi sugirió fueran pareja, como si hablara de juntarse a estudiar o llamaran a sus amigos sólo para cortarles el teléfono como broma. Como si no tuviera importancia, como si Akaashi no hubiera mirado sus labios con la misma intensidad que respira en la cancha.

Su risa es fresca, y por alguna razón, aun luego de todos estos meses, sigue sorprendiéndole.

―No tienes por qué lucir tan horrorizado, Kozume. ―Akaashi da un paso hacia él y con su mano retira un mechón de cabello de su rostro, sosteniéndolo atrás de la oreja de Kenma. Sus dedos rozan su mejilla donde Kenma puede sentir la sangre acumulada, su vista fija en Akaashi. La picardía del reto sigue allí, un fuego que Kenma siente comienza a consumirle por dentro y del que no puede quitar la mirada. ―Voy a creer que beso muy mal.

Akaashi se aleja entonces, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia dónde le espera el resto de su equipo. Kenma se niega a darse la vuelta, petrificado en el sitio y receloso ante la perspectiva de volver a enfrentarse a Kuroo y compañía.

No es consciente que lleva una mano a sus labios hasta que siente el tacto de sus dedos contra estos.


	2. verdades

 

_“se termina el mundo y que vergüenza y yo_ _  
sin decirte toda la verdad”_

**te voy a llevar | no te va gustar**

 

**parte dos : verdades**

 

Akaashi le escribe tres días después del beso. Es un tiempo considerable, si tiene en cuenta que llevan hablando diariamente desde hace ya varios meses. A veces más, a veces menos, pero Kenma no recuerda un día desde que tienen el número de Akaashi que no haya recibido al menos un mensaje de su parte. Él y Shouyou son los primeros en su lista de contactos frecuentes, incluso por encima de Kuroo y de su madre. Y, aun así, le sorprende más el aviso del mensaje que la falta de comunicación entre ambos de los días previos.

El nombre de Akaashi resplandece en la pantalla unos momentos antes de que ésta se apague. Kenma se concentra en la tarea que tiene en manos, que debe de presentar el día de mañana, y se esfuerza en ignorarlo. Resulta difícil concentrarse con un chat de Akaashi esperando por él y Kenma no puede evitar lanzar miradas al aparato a un lado de su escritorio, tentándolo con su presencia.

Durante tres días Kenma evitó pensar en Akaashi, concentrándose en sus estudios y en las prácticas. Incluso, se quedó fuera de hora para práctica extra con tal de ocupar su tiempo y su mente. Ni siquiera Lev, siempre propenso a hablar fuera de lugar, señaló como extraña su presencia sin quejas. Kenma supone que su _kouhai_ debe temer que cambie de opinión. Pero allí, en la soledad de su habitación y con el nombre de Akaashi brillando en su teléfono, es imposible seguir evitándolo.

Es incapaz de prestar atención al problema de matemáticas que resuelve en su cuaderno, se muerde el labio y aprieta la punta del lápiz contra el papel hasta ésta que rompe.

El teléfono parece burlarse de él. Estático y sin vida, Kenma lo mira cómo si él fuera el culpable de todo. Pero esta vez sólo tiene a él mismo para culparse. Cuando toma el aparato entre sus manos es con bronca mal contenida y se deja caer sobre su cama con todo el peso de su cuerpo, su tarea olvidada, demasiado distraído en cómo el simple objeto quema contra sus dedos.

Desbloquea el teléfono para observar la notificación un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos con un suspiro. Su mente aprovecha ese instante para traerle el recuerdo de Akaashi, de pie en la cancha con una sonrisa en los labios, el asentimiento firme de su rostro al encontrar la mirada con Kenma. Piensa en el beso. Porque, aunque intente mentirse, Kenma no ha podido ignorarlo por completo; cada vez que el recuerdo viene a su mente, aprieta los labios con tanta fuerza que cree sangrarán y enrolla las manos hasta que sus uñas se clavan en su piel.

Se siente estúpido.

―En el fondo se trata de apretar los botones adecuados, Kenma ―le había dicho Kuroo antes de despedirse a puertas del gimnasio de Sumida―. El enano lo hace por instinto, pero Akaashi…

Kuroo había reído cuando Bokuto tiró de él para apurarle, su frase sin terminar pesando sobre el pecho de Kenma con la misma fuerza que el golpe de un saque. Repiqueteando durante los tres días siguientes en su mente, como una banda sonora de muy mal gusto cada vez que el beso vuelve a su mente.

Lo peor de todo es que lo que recuerda con más claridad, no es el roce de los labios de Akaashi sobre los suyos, es el brillo en sus ojos, cargado de intensidad y picardía; es el roce de sus dedos contra su piel; y es, sobre todo, el latido desbocado de su propio corazón, traicionándole con el mero contacto.

Sabe que no significa nada, que Akaashi es tan consciente como él que esto es un juego, pero las reglas del mismo comienzan a desvanecerse entre sus manos.

Akaashi no es un nivel que pueda vencer.

Cuando abre los ojos el teléfono sigue allí entre sus manos, Kenma lo mira con tanto odio como es capaz de dirigir a un objeto electrónico. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo desaparecer. Pero allí está, junto con el mensaje de Akaashi y no hay tiempo en el mundo que le pueda preparar para leerlo.

No tiene de qué preocuparse, tan característico como es Akaashi, únicamente le escribe para confirmar que se verán al día siguiente luego de práctica, como acordaron la última vez que hablaron antes de las eliminatorias.

Le lleva varios minutos más formular una respuesta. Demasiado tentado en encontrar una excusa para negarse y demasiado molesto consigo mismo para siquiera pensar en una. Eventualmente responde con un mensaje concreto, de acuerdo a la idea inicial, y esconde el teléfono bajo su almohada. No puede permitirse más distracciones de su tarea.

 

~

 

Cuando sale de práctica, Tora en silencio a su lado y Lev pisándoles los talones, se siente absolutamente observado. Es una sensación que ha logrado evitar esconder en el fondo de su estómago los últimos dos años y su repentina re-aparición vuelve un nudo de su garganta y sus manos. El calor inminente del verano se hace presente aun cuando ya comienza a anochecer, el sudor se acumula en su nuca cuando levanta la vista y Kenma deja que los rayos del sol le cieguen. Resulta incómodo y molesto, pero es suficiente para desviar su atención de las miradas preocupadas que Tora le dirige de vez en vez y del canto ansioso de Lev conversando a sus espaldas.

Shibayama e Inuoka caminan un par de pasos por delante de ellos, conversan animadamente con un par de chicos de primero sobre el campamento de entrenamiento. Hay tanto entusiasmo en sus voces cuando recuentan las experiencias del año anterior que Kenma no puede evitar sentir algo de expectativa por el que llevaran a cabo en los terrenos de Ubugawa en un par de semanas.

La opción de no concurrir es algo que dejó atrás cuando Shouyou preguntó si se enfrentarían durante el torneo de primavera. Aunque ni él ni Fukunaga han hecho aún oficial sus deseos de continuar jugado, como sí lo hizo Tora el mismo día que perdieron en las preliminares de junio, Kenma sabe que todo el equipo valora la presencia de ambos por lo que es: un sí claro y rotundo que el silencio de sus labios no logra contrarrestar.

―Crees que deberíamos advertirles que no es todo rosa durante el campamento…

Tora muerde la manzana que lleva en sus manos y gira las llaves del gimnasio con la otra. Kenma frunce el ceño y evita recordarle que son las únicas copias que tienen con ellos.

―No fue tan malo ―Lev es pura sonrisas cuando habla, da un par de pasos agigantados para ponerse al lado de Kenma. Él parpadea un par de veces ante sus palabras.

Es Tora quien expresa sus sentimientos cuando larga una carcajada sonora que mueve todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, una mano sobre el hombro de Kenma y otra sobre su pecho, para reír hacia el cielo. Lev refunfuña ante su respuesta, cruza los brazos y pretende ofenderse con los labios apretados en un puchero.

―Para la cuarta noche seguías preguntando si ibas a morir.

―¡Eso no es cierto, Tora-san! ―la voz indignada de Lev aturde contra su oído. Kenma apura el paso antes que Lev pida su auxilio. La risa de Tora continúa resonando entre ellos.

―Este año quizás tengas suerte, ahora que no está Yaku-san para acosarte quizás puedas salirte con la tuya por una vez…

―Que ni lo sueñe ―Kenma vuelve el rostro hacia Taketora con reprobación.

―¡Kenma-san!

Para cuando llegan a la parada del autobús, Tora ha dejado de meterse con Lev y tiene una mano de vuelta sobre el hombro de Kenma. Lo mira con tanta intensidad que Kenma no puede mantenerle la mirada, la vista en el suelo. Sabe que su amigo sigue con un montón de preguntas atragantadas en la garganta, pero él mismo no es capaz de contestar la mayoría de ellas.

―Hoy los dejo aquí ―dice antes que Tora pueda poner en palabras sus dudas y se deshace del agarre de su amigo antes de que pueda ejercer resistencia. Los chicos de primero le ignoran completamente, pero Lev y Shibayama se giran desde donde están sentados en la parada y lo miran con tanta curiosidad como asombro.

―¿Dónde vas, Kenma-san? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? ―Lev, de rodillas sobre el asiento se inclina hacia él, aun sin estar de pie le sobrepasa en altura. Kenma le da un golpe en la frente para echarle hacia atrás. El chico vuelve a quejarse y Shibayama ahoga una risa entre sus manos.

―Llega bien a casa, Kenma-san ―le dice con una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve ahogar otra risa cuando Lev se gira hacia él horrorizado de que su amigo se burle de él.

―Gracias, Shibayama. ―Kenma evita la mirada de Tora, con las cejas levantadas y la manzana a medio morder―. Confió en que no dejarás que se maten, Tora.

―Lo que hagan fuera de la escuela no es asunto mío ―Tora se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa finalmente entre en sus labios―. Suerte, Kenma.

Esta vez no le agradece, observa a Tora unos momentos, se pregunta si él sabe más de lo que deja ver, y da un pequeño asentimiento antes de girarse para continuar avanzando en dirección al río. Saluda al equipo con una mano y recibe un coro de― _Hasta mañana, capitán_ ―que le pega en el pecho y quema contra sus mejillas.

Resulta ridículo cuánto sigue afectándolo el título de capitán, sobre todo cuando ya no puede ignorar el orgullo con el cuál sus compañeros de equipo se refieren a él. Es al mismo tiempo, vergonzoso y satisfactorio.

Sigue pensando en ello cuando llega a orillas del río, justo al lado del puente que suele indicar el punto de regreso de sus sesiones de trote con el equipo. Akaashi está sentado en la ribera del río, con los pies colgando hacia el agua, sobre la superficie crea ondas con el roce de sus dedos. Sus zapatos están cuidadamente alineados a un lado y Kenma se sienta junto a él con estos en medio.

―¡Ko-Kozume! ―La llegada de Kenma toma a Akaashi por sorpresa, levanta la vista de sus pies de golpe, sobresaltado. Hay un dejo de sonrisa que se desvanece en un instante, su voz toma el tono cordial que Kenma reconoce con facilidad―. No te escuché llegar.

―Lo siento.

Por la manera en que Akaashi levanta el ceño divertido, Kenma sabe que no le cree una palabra. Su mirada resulta penetrante. Kenma se saca sus zapatillas y sus medias para poder colocar los pies en el agua él también. El verano finalmente comienza a sentirse contra su piel y se arrepiente de no haber propuesto otro sitio para encontrarse.

Aquel rincón contra el río es, aun así, terreno familiar y a eso se aferra cuando introduce uno de sus pies en el agua y estira su cuerpo hacia adelante para poder hundirlo por completo.

Se resbala ligeramente cuando intenta acomodarse y, aunque no hay forma que caiga por la posición en la que se encuentra, la mano de Akaashi se afirma contra su muñeca en un instante. Su expresión preocupada se transforma en una sonrisa cuando habla.

―Más cuidado, Kozume, no queremos que te lesiones antes del campamento.

La presión de sus dedos quema contra la piel de Kenma, dónde él fija su mirada hasta que Akaashi finalmente le suelta. Kenma arruga la nariz, a veces resulta fácil olvidarse que Akaashi, en toda su cordialidad, guarda tanta picardía como quienes suelen acompañarlo. Uno no es mejor amigo de Bokuto Koutarou por nada.

En retrospectiva, no le sorprende en absoluto que Akaashi haya sido el de la idea de su noviazgo de mentira.

―¿Quien dijo que iré al campamento? ―Kenma deja que sus dedos rocen el agua del río como lo hacen los de pies de Keiji, juega con un pie por sobre el otro e ignora la forma en que las piernas de Keiji se mecen de lado, sin llegar nunca hasta él.

―¿Enserio pretendes que me crea que no irás? ―Akaashi se deja recostar hacia atrás, un brazo oculta sus ojos de los rayos del sol―. Tenme un poco de fe. ―Cuando Akaashi se saca el brazo del rostro, sus ojos congelan a Kenma en su sitio. Hay un sentimiento en ellos que él no puede identificar, pero que le hace imposible desviar la mirada―. _Tente_ un poco de fe.

Kenma traga en seco, paralizado por las palabras de Akaashi como para reaccionar que éste roza sus dedos donde Kenma se sostiene contra el césped. El contacto es mínimo, el movimiento de las yemas de sus dedos por los nudillos de Kenma causa un cosquilleo que nace entre sus manos y que le llega hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

―No sé de qué hablas ―murmura en medio de un puchero y gira nuevamente hacia el río, recupera el control de su mano, la que apoya contra sus piernas. La observa con el ceño fruncido y se niega a mirar a Akaashi cuando éste ríe a su espalda. Un sonido suave y relajado que se mezcla con el movimiento del río―. Pero sí, iré el campamento.

―No lo dude ni un segundo.

El silencio se hace paso entre ellos, el sonido de la calle al otro lado del parque le llega como ecos acolchonados por los pájaros y la brisa del verano. El sol empieza a menguar su intensidad, pero Kenma aun siente como le pica todo el cuerpo, el frescor del agua insuficiente frente al calor del día. Akaashi continúa meciendo sus pies, casi al ritmo de una música que Kenma es incapaz de escuchar.

Por ello se sorprende cuando un golpe de agua da contra sus piernas y le toma varios minutos notar que Akaashi es el culpable, la sonrisa en sus labios lo delata más que el propio movimiento de sus piernas.

―Estás demasiado callado ―le dice como excusa y Kenma bufa; en su sitio pega una patada sin fuerza a los pies de Akaashi.

―Tu tampoco estás diciendo nada.

Akaashi continúa sonriendo, un gesto tenue pero en el que Kenma se pierde. Ya no resulta tan sorpresivo como las primeras veces, es capaz de reconocer que se ha acostumbrado a la sonrisa amable y contenida de Akaashi, como si no supiera cuánto le está permitido reír. Kenma es consciente que se está divirtiendo a su costa, de una manera que le recuerda a cómo lo hace Kuroo, con los bordes llenos de aprecio y el centro desbordando de familiaridad. La idea le golpea de lleno y Kenma puede sentir enrojecer sus mejillas, aun cuando la ocasión no lo amerita.

Sabe que esto no pasa desapercibido a Akaashi, quien lo observa con abierta curiosidad, pero no dice nada al respecto.

Se pregunta si Akaashi mencionará el beso e instintivamente se voltea hacia el agua para evitar fijar su mirada en los labios de Akaashi por demasiado tiempo.

―Seremos los cinco equipos del año pasado, ¿verdad? 

Akaashi retoma el tema como si nada, vuelve a golpearle con el agua del río entre los pies, salpicando hasta el bajo de sus shorts. Kenma frunce el ceño y Akaashi se encoje de hombros, atento a su respuesta.

―Ubugawa, Shinzen, Karasuno, Fukurodani y Nekoma.

―¿Aunque Karasuno vaya a competir en las Nacionales? ―Akaashi vuelve a tapar sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, habla al aire. Kenma finalmente se deja ir hacia atrás y se recuesta contra el césped, su rostro a la altura de los hombros de Akaashi. Hay suficiente distancia entre ellos para que sus manos no se rocen cuando la apoya en medio de ambos, pero aun así, pone especial atención en que no suceda―. Eso son dos viajes a Tokio, uno atrás del otro.

―No hay nada oficial confirmado pero Shouyou…

―Nada los detiene, ¿no? ―Akaashi lo interrumpe, con ese tono que Kuroo usaba cuando Bokuto lograba fastidiarle una de sus jugadas y un dejo de admiración que sólo utilizaba para Karasuno. Supone que el equipo de Miyagi logra tener ese efecto en todos―. Serán buena práctica.

Kenma asiente y no es hasta que Akaashi se levanta en un brazo y se gira hacia él haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos que reacciona que no pudo ver su respuesta.

―Siempre están intentando algo nuevo ―admite. Piensa en todas sus conversaciones con Shouyou y la información a medias que suele pasarle, porque _¡no puedo revelarte todas nuestras jugadas secretas, Kenma!_ ― aun ahora…

―Ganarle dos años seguidos a Shiratorizawa no es un mérito menor, aunque Ushijima ya no esté en el equipo. Imagino que Hinata ganó mucha experiencia desde que lo vi por última vez.

―Shouyou sólo sabe avanzar.

―Iras a verlos, ¿no? ―Akaashi se vuelve a dejar a caer contra el césped, la vista en el cielo. Kenma tamborilea sus dedos sobre el césped y recoge sus piernas hasta apoyar los pies sobre la piedra de la ribera. Puede escuchar la respiración de Akaashi a su lado, una inspiración profunda antes de que su voz vuelva a hacer eco entre ellos―: Podríamos ir juntos… un capitán debe estar atento a la competencia.

Kenma quisiera reírse de la formalidad con la que Akaashi termina aquella frase, pero cuando se gira hacia él sólo escucha el retumbar de la palabra _juntos_ en los latidos de su corazón. Tiene una pregunta en la punta de la lengua que no es capaz de pronunciar y Akaashi le ignora con calculada decisión.

Observa los labios de Akaashi y recuerda el roce áspero de los mismos sobre los suyos apenas un par de días atrás. _Juntos_ parece tener una nueva connotación, independiente de que el beso haya sido solamente un _show_ , una representación de una relación sobre la que no han vuelto a hablar, pero que ninguno ha decidido terminar.

Kenma traga en seco, pasa una mano por su rostro y hunde los dedos por su cabello.

―Aún no sé si iré ―miente. No se atreve a decirle que no directamente, mucho menos preguntarle qué quiere decir cuando habla de ir _juntos_. La posibilidad de que Akaashi le esté invitando como algo más que un amigo le parece ridícula. _Una cita de verdad_ , es lo que piensa mientras se abraza a sus piernas y oculta el rostro entre las rodillas.

La suave exclamación de sorpresa suena más cercana de lo que espera y se permite levantar apenas el rostro para notar que Akaashi también se enderezó a su lado, sus pies colgando hacia el agua. Akaashi lo mira con calma. Kenma no puede evitar el sonrojo que nace en su nuca y alcanza sus mejillas con la misma rapidez con la que Akaashi pestañea y se quita los cabellos de la frente con una mano.

―¿Te lo perdonará Hinata si no vas? ―pregunta con el semblante serio y los labios apretados.

―Tengo un examen a la semana siguiente ―no es exactamente una mentira, sí es cierto que tiene que rendir una de sus asignaturas pre universitarias durante el transcurso del torneo de primavera, pero deja por fuera el hecho que ya cubrió todo el programa y que solamente tendrá que repasarlo cuando se acerque la fecha―, mi madre no verá con buenos ojos que ocupe mis horas de estudios en ir a ver un partido de voleibol del que no soy parte.

―Pues es una pena, Kozume ―Akaashi pone una mano sobre su rodilla, a meros centímetros de distancia de donde Kenma apoya su rostro. Su voz es contenida y el roce de sus dedos no dura más que un segundo. Akaashi regresa sus manos a su regazo, donde juega con ellas inquietas―. Me hubiera gustado ir contigo.

Kenma no tiene una respuesta para darle, se limita a asentir. Devuelve el sentimiento lo mejor que puede y evita preguntarse si la decepción que ve en ojos de Akaashi es la culpable del hueco que siente en el fondo de su barriga.

Resulta un alivio cuando Akaashi cambia de tema, una ligera sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios, y el entusiasmo firme pero contenido revoloteando entre ambos. La presión que Kenma siente en el pecho se disipa, así como el recuerdo de cuando se besaron frente a sus amigos. En contraposición, se llena de un sentimiento tranquilo, la familiaridad con la que ha empezado a asociar a Akaashi en los últimos meses recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Para cuando se despiden en la parada, Kenma lo hace con una sonrisa.

No se vuelve a sentir culpable por su mentira hasta que llega a su casa y recibe un mensaje de Akaashi.

 

_> ¿Nos veremos antes del fin de semana de entrenamiento de todas formas? _

**< Por supuesto. **

 

 

**+++**

 

 

Shouyou le escribe cuando llegan a Tokio, la noche anterior del torneo. Como suele ser su costumbre, ocupa decenas de frases para contarle sólo un par de cosas importantes, varios _emojis_ intercalados en medio de un relato al que Kenma apenas presta atención y, entre todo ello, el horario de su primer partido. Kenma copia la información a sus notas, consciente que se perderá en el mar de mensajes que Shouyou le enviará de aquí a la mañana.

Cuando Shouyou menciona cuanto lamenta no puedan volver a enfrentarse este año, Kenma decide es hora de terminar la conversación. Envía a dormir a Shouyou con un escueto mensaje de buena suerte y la promesa de ir a verle.

Es tarde. El reloj de su celular indica que es casi media noche. En la esquina superior de la pantalla, la notificación del chat de Akaashi resplandece desde hace dos horas, Kenma está empecinado en ignorarla. Como si ello le permitiera borrar la culpabilidad que siente por haberle mentido. O las razones por las cuales lo hizo.

Es inútil. No es capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Si buscara atrás lo suficiente en el historial de conversaciones que han mantenido en los últimos meses, Kenma encontraría el intercambio dónde habían decidido comenzar su noviazgo para meterse con sus amigos. Lo tiene presente con la claridad del primer día, a pesar de que no ha vuelto a leerlo desde entonces. Recuerda de forma precisa tanto las razones como las condiciones de su acuerdo y estás retumban en su cabeza en medio de la memoria del beso.

Si es que siquiera puede llamarle así al inocente roce de labios que compartieron.

Es una tontería, a fin de cuentas.

Se recuerda que el beso no significa nada, que Akaashi lo hizo para callar a sus compañeros de equipo, que es todo una farsa que se inventaron un par de meses atrás para meterse con sus amigos, que Akaashi estaba actuando tanto como lo hacía él… y aun así, consciente de ello, no puede evitar sentir que le falta el aire. O, por el contrario, que éste se acumula justo bajo sus mejillas y presiona contra su pecho.

Es justamente porque no significa nada que gruñe a su teléfono e ignora el mensaje. Sus manos encuentran en cambio el historial de su galería de imágenes y las recorre con parsimonia, sin realmente prestarle atención. Sabe lo que está buscando aunque no se atreva a admitirlo.

Kenma no suele sacar fotografías, así que su memoria consiste en su mayoría de aquellas que han sacado otros sin (excepcionalmente, _con_ ) su permiso, o aquellas que le han enviado por mensajes.

Entre las primeras hay algunas que Tora tomó de práctica en los últimos días, un par de _selfies_ de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo y unas treintena de fotos que Lev hizo de un gato que apareció por el gimnasio la tarde del sábado. Considera borrar algunas, distraerse con la mecánica de seleccionar una por una y eliminarlas de la memoria de su celular. Las ignora y las hace correr junto a los chistes y bromas que muchas veces ni siquiera ve, las fotos que le envía Kuroo desde su universidad cuando esta aburrido y otras tantas fotografías que suelen llegarle de Karasuno por mano de Shouyou.

Está por rendirse cuando finalmente a las fotos de su “cita” con Akaashi en el café de búhos cerca de su casa. Es la primera vez que decide mirarlas y trata de ignorar las razones de su repentino interés en ellas. Kenma no es tonto, está muy consciente de por qué busca recordar aquella salida ahora. Simplemente prefiere ignorar tener dicho conocimiento.

Recuerda haber tomado mucho más fotografías de las que tiene almacenadas en su celular. Un total de siete fotos que saben a poco, incapaces de recuperar por completo aquel día de su memoria. Hay un par de fotos donde se les ve tiesos, con el búho en mano de Akaashi y Kenma a prudente distancia. También hay una foto donde sólo está él, el búho en su brazo. Hay una sonrisa en sus labios de la que Kenma no se acuerda. Sí recuerda la risa de Akaashi justo después de tomar la fotografía cuando el animal había decidido defecar sobre Kenma. Es un sonido claro que entonces aún le resultaba nuevo.

Hoy puede escucharlo como si le tuviera al lado.

Acostado en su cama no puede evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el ardor en su rostro tan intenso como el calor que entra por la ventana abierta. Pegajoso y molesto. Se rehúsa a aceptar que Akaashi pueda tener este efecto en él.

Después de todo, resulta un alivio saber que no irán juntos al partido de Karasuno mañana y cuando deja el teléfono sobre su mesa de luz, Kenma se siente un poco menos culpable.

 

~

 

La mañana siguiente, Kenma llega temprano y toma asiento en una de las primeras líneas de las gradas, la consola en su regazo a la espera de que Karasuno ingrese al estadio. Hay un cosquilleo en su panza que le recuerda a sus primeros partidos, cuando sólo iba a práctica porque Kuroo le arrastraba luego de clases, porque su madre insistía que debía pertenecer a un club por su futuro y al menos allí estaba su mejor amigo; hoy, las competencias son sólo un eco de un nerviosismo ( _pánico escénico_ , en palabras de Kuroo) diferente, pero igual de presente cuándo no es él en la cancha.

Se concentra en su juego, ignorando el murmullo de gente que comienza a acumularse a su alrededor. Pasos sobre voces sobre cánticos. La escena no es muy diferente al año anterior, salvo que en vez de un cinco contra su pecho, Kenma lleva una camiseta que Kuroo le compró como broma en Navidad, _kanjis_ blancos y grandes que forman un “ _no me importa_ ” sobre la tela roja.

En el fondo, el humor de Kenma es tan retorcido como el de Kuroo.

Alguien se sienta a su lado, con la vista fija en su consola da inicio a la partida en la que quedó al bajar del tren.

―Buenos días, Kozume.

La voz de Akaashi, grave, suave y demasiado cerca, le sobresalta. Kenma se aferra a su consola impidiendo que ésta resbale por sus manos y caiga al suelo, se inclina hacia el asiento vacío del otro lado y mira a Akaashi con algo parecido a terror en sus ojos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos en sorpresa. Las palabras le fallan.

La expresión en el rostro de Akaashi es neutra, hay un amago de sonrisa en sus labios que no acaba de funcionar y sus ojos lucen adormilados.

―Pudiste venir ―dice, y suena a pregunta, un poco partida en la última silaba, como si Akaashi no supiera darle la entonación correcta. La consola continúa andado pero Kenma ya no le presta atención. Cuando su cuerpo decide responderle, asiente.

―Tú también.

Se siente estúpido. El cuello le arde de la vergüenza, le produce picazón justo donde sus cabellos rozan su nuca. Akaashi pronuncia la sonrisa, sincero, sus facciones se suavizan y un sonido torpe escapa de sus labios. Kenma reconoce su risa, aun cuando esta se entrevera entre sus dientes, contenida.

Nerviosa, quizás.

―No tienes por qué sonar _tan_ emocionado ―Akaashi respira profundo, desvía la mirada hacia la cancha y golpea sus brazos, un suave gesto cómplice que cae con el peso de la culpa sobre el estómago de Kenma―. Cuando no recibí respuesta creí que estarías muy ocupado estudiando―: agrega, sin pausa vuelve a fijarse en él, ― estuve a punto de no venir, pero Bokuto-san insistió. No se lo digas, pero me alegro de haberle hecho caso. Parecía muy convencido de que vendrías…

― _Oh_.

Kenma no tiene una excusa. Se concentra en evitar el sonrojo que amenaza con asentarse en su rostro y muerde el interior de su mejilla. La sonrisa que le dedica Akaashi le desarma.

―Me preguntó si teníamos problemas. ¿Puedes creer que esas palabras salieron de labios de Bokuto-san?

Kenma da un respingo en su sitio, avergonzado. Sus dedos presionan con fuerza contra su consola hasta volverse blancos en los nudillos, tensos.

―No vi tu mensaje, lo siento…

La disculpa es sincera, aunque no se atreve a mirar a Akaashi, estudia la pantalla del juego, afianzándose en la familiaridad que la misma le produce; la disculpa es sincera pero no completamente honesta. Sus dedos habían bailado por encima de la notificación un par de veces, tentados en abrir el chat con Akaashi, la duda persiguiéndolo hasta que le venció el sueño.

De reojo, observa a Akaashi entrecerrar los ojos, la curvatura de sus labios desvaneciéndose, toda calidez desaparece con su sonrisa.

―No me debes explicaciones, Kozume.

Kenma siente la presión del estadio sobre sus hombros, las voces a su alrededor repentinamente más altas y los vítores más prominentes. Akaashi se encoge de hombros y apoya sus manos sobre sus rodillas para inclinarse hacia adelante, hacia la cancha, Kenma fuera de su campo de visión.

No le mira cuando vuelve a hablar.

―No me deberías explicaciones aún si estuviéramos saliendo de verdad.

El silencio entre ellos es pesado, capaz de acallar el estallido de voces del gimnasio entero. Kenma da vuelta la consola entre sus manos y la guarda en su mochila. Deshace un suspiro contra sus dientes, despacio, en búsqueda de su voz.

―Aun así… lo siento, Akaashi. ―Las palabras salen masculladas, mordidas por su terquedad, no espera que Akaashi le crea, aunque sea verdad―. Y deberías tener más cuidado ―advierte, atrayendo la curiosidad de Akaashi―, tú no eres el único que sabe aparecerse mágicamente, esos dos podrían estar espiándonos.

―Lo harían ―el tono de Akaashi es pesado, casi profético.

Kenma asiente, resignado.

Le duele la cabeza sólo de pensar en la posibilidad y sabe, sin necesidad de más palabras que Akaashi está imaginando lo mismo que él. Ese par de idiotas que tienen como amigos, sentados a un par de asientos de distancia, pretendiendo que lo hacen para no molestarlos, agrandando las orejas para escuchar cada una de sus palabras.

Lo harían. Kenma está tentado en mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que sus paranoias no son una realidad. Los ojos de Akaashi lo fijan en su lugar. La expresión de su rostro es indescifrable, sus labios apretados y su mirada analítica. Pero el brillo en sus ojos sí lo reconoce, ese que delata a Akaashi cuando está planeando su próxima jugada.

―Y no queremos que se enteren que mentimos ―Akaashi entona sus palabras como una pregunta, mirándolo firme.

―No. ―Kenma responde antes de siquiera pensar lo que está diciendo y puede sentir como sus mejillas le dejan en evidencia. La expresión repentinamente abierta de Akaashi es prueba de que el calor que siente en su rostro no pasa desapercibido―. No llegamos hasta aquí para que se enteren así ―dice. Muerde su labio, sus ojos en sus rodillas, la costura está rota en el dobladillo de su bermuda, Kenma tira de ella sin consideración.

―Sabes, siempre pensé que ellos eran testarudos, pero creo que te subestime, Kozume-kun ―Akaashi no sonríe cuando habla, simplemente le mantiene la mirada con picardía. Un reto a negarle semejante afirmación y confirmarla al mismo tiempo.

Kenma se cruza de brazos, incapaz de evitar el pequeño puchero en sus labios; la risa de Akaashi le llega de improviso y el rubor en sus mejillas sólo se incrementa avergonzado.

―Nunca dije que yo no lo fuera tampoco ―continúa Akaashi, luego de unos momentos. Posa una mano sobre la rodilla de Kenma y espera a que voltee hacia él para sonreírle. Kenma mantiene la vista en el mismo sitio, los dedos largos de Akaashi sobre su piel, antes de fijarse en la expresión abierta de Akaashi.

Hay algo de la tensión anterior que parece disiparse entre ambos. Akaashi inhala con pesadez y esa tirantez está de vuelta. Tan rápido como desapareció.

―Kozume… ―su tono repiquetea con el eco de algo que Kenma no logra identificar, es un baño de agua fría para el que no está preparado―, sobre el beso…

―¡ _KENMAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!

El grito de Shouyou resuena por todo el estadio con tanta intensidad que Kenma se siente enrojecer en el acto, esperando que todas las miradas se fijen en él. Es un pensamiento irracional, sólo el equipo de Karasuno y Akaashi a su lado saben quién es. Akaashi retrocede, algo entrecortado, y quita la mano de la rodilla de Kenma. Al igual que él, gira su atención hacia las canchas, donde Shouyou da varios saltos entusiastas intentando llamar su atención.

Se levanta para apoyarse sobre la baranda y poder inclinarse hacia Shouyou. Su amigo tiene una sonrisa enorme en los labios, una confianza en su cuerpo que parece fuera de lugar. Es su segunda vez en nacionales. Es notorio, por la forma en que ignora el gimnasio para fijarse en ellos. Por una vez más importante que el deporte que consume su vida.

―¡Akaashi-san! ―Shouyou tiene sonrisas para todo el mundo. Ni siquiera parece sorprendido cuando Akaashi se para a su lado, y gira hacia sus compañeros para llamarles la atención―. ¡Tsukishima! ¡Está Akaashi-san también!

―Puedo verlo por mis propios ojos, ¿sabes?

Tsukishima le habla como si fuera un niño y Shouyou le dedica un puchero que hace reír a Kenma. Siente como Akaashi se mueve a su lado, donde sus brazos aún rozan, y el peso de su mirada le hace ocultar el rostro entre sus cabellos. Es una tontería, lleva meses sin sentirse cohibido frente a Akaashi. Pero allí está, ignorando como Tsukishima, Kageyama e incluso la pequeña manager de Karasuno les saludan con cordialidad, porque está demasiado avergonzado para atreverse a mirar. 

Cuando Shouyou vuelve a llamarle, lo hace con el rostro lleno de determinación.

―¡Vamos a ganar! ―promete, un puño elevado al aire hacia ellos.

―Buena suerte, Shouyou.

―¡Hinata deja de hacerle ojitos a Kozume-san y ven a calentar de una buena vez! ―Los gritos de Kageyama son capaces de contorsionar el rostro de Shouyou en una gran mueca, sus gritos se mezclan con los del armador de Karasuno.

Kenma frunce el rostro cuando las palabras de Kageyama se registran en su mente, sobre todo cuando escucha a Shouyou acusar a su amigo de inventarse cosas. A su lado, Akaashi parece más silencioso que de costumbre.

―Sí son un par interesante ―dice, luego de unos momentos, estático en su sitio, con las manos entrelazadas por enfrente de la baranda.

―Por lo menos no estamos nosotros del otro lado de la red ―Siente la pesadez de sus palabras cuando habla, pero también sabe que Akaashi no le cree ni una palabra. Aun así, su expresión se mantiene serena, casi pensativa, como si estuviera considerando algo a lo que Kenma no es participe.

―En primavera, entonces.

Kenma sigue la mata de cabello anaranjado de Shouyou en la cancha, se pregunta cómo logran sonsacarle siempre este tipo de promesas, a medio decir, plantadas como una pequeña semilla de expectativa contra su pecho, y cómo Kenma las recibe con brazos abiertos, desarmado, esperando sin remedio.

No estrecha su mano.

―En primavera.

 

 

 

Kuroo anuncia su llegada con sus pies sobre el asiento de Kenma, los apoya sin cuidado, golpea contra sus hombros y le sonríe con fingida inocencia cuando Kenma voltea a quejarse. Bokuto es menos silencioso y, aún más invasivo, envuelve tanto a Kenma como a Akaashi en un caluroso abrazo capaz de asfixiarles en el acto. El partido ya está comenzado. Bokuto los deja ir y se cuelga de la baranda para gritar a Shouyou y Tsukishima. Su voz retumba por todo el gimnasio y varias personas giran hacia ellos. Aun fuera de la cancha Bokuto logra hacer de sí mismo el centro de atención. Kuroo a sus espaldas hace ecos de sus gritos, una sonrisa autosuficiente en sus labios cuando Bokuto se gira para tirarle un beso.

Cuando Bokuto vuelve a apoyarse en la baranda, Akaashi simula empujarle abajo. Es un gesto mínimo, contenido como todo lo que refiere a Akaashi. Su rostro, serio e impávido no desvela nada, y si Kenma no lo conociera ya lo suficiente para leer la picardía de su mirada, creería que pretende tirar a su senpai hacia la cancha. Pero la complicidad está allí, tan viva entre ellos que Kenma debe contener la risa entre sus dedos. Se siente repentinamente ligero.

Akaashi pasa un brazo por detrás los hombros de Kenma, casual, e ignora las quejas de Kuroo cuando empuja sus pies del asiento. Su brazo no llega a rozarle, pero sus dedos se afirman contra el respaldo del asiento, justo en la esquina, cerca del hombro de Kenma. Su presencia latente y cálida.

―Eso de que estén saliendo no es buen negocio, dos contra uno no es justo ―El lamento de Kuroo llega a sus oídos cargado de burla. Akaashi lo mira con toda la perplejidad que es capaz de conjurar y Kenma es consciente que está haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no soltar alguna grosería allí misma.

―Ustedes son dos, Kuroo-san ―dice finalmente, con sequedad.

―Bokuto no cuenta.

―¡Ey! ¡ _Kuroooo_!

―Eso no tengo como discutirlo.

Akaashi se encoge de hombros, el semblante aun contenido y Bokuto se empequeñece aún más en su sitio, sin saber en cuál de los dos, su mejor amigo o su novio, fijar su mirada de ofensa. Kenma no le presta atención, distraído por la presión de los dedos de Akaashi en su hombro. Él sí sonríe, con los labios apretados y pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos.

 _Eso_ , Kenma considera es lo verdaderamente injusto.

En el fondo de su mente, escucha como Kuroo exclama a Bokuto que le quiere, lo grita a todo el estadio aunque no sea necesario, dramático como de costumbre, y tiene la prevención suficiente de hacerse a un lado cuando Bokuto se mete en medio de él y Akaashi para besar a Kuroo por sobre sus asientos.

―¿Recuérdame porque somos sus amigos? ―pregunta a Akaashi, torciendo los labios en una mueca de desagrado.

―No me preguntes a mí, yo no los conozco.

El rostro de Akaashi no dice nada, su expresión en blanco, la dureza de sus palabras doblándose en una broma compartida sólo en sus oídos.  Eso es lo que desarma a Kenma, la facilidad con que puede ver a través de la pequeña pero inquebrantable fachada de Akaashi, la sonrisa corriendo a sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Bokuto, quien, según palabras del propio Akaashi, había decidido el primer día de práctica de su _kouhai_ que serían mejores amigos, no se inmuta por el tono grave de sus palabras, coloca una mano sobre los cabellos de Akaashi y los revuelve con soltura, un gesto que Kenma sabe aprendió de Kuroo.

Akaashi sí luce molesto cuando Bokuto se aleja de vuelta hacia la baranda.

―Bokuto-san, _no_ , ―Akaashi parece que va a agregar algo más, pero sus palabra muere allí, mordida en una orden, casi como si estuviera retando a un animal que se ha portado mal. Kenma escuchó millones de veces a Kuroo usar esa técnica con Neko, pero al contrario del _tosa inu_ , Bokuto no agacha las orejas arrepentido, sino que ríe a todo pulmón y les llama la atención cuando el minuto de tiempo de Karasuno llega a su final.

 

~

 

El primer partido es relativamente accesible y Karasuno se hace con la victoria a base de tenacidad pero, sobre todo, gracias a esa energía incontenida que siempre les está empujando hacia adelante. El nuevo capitán ― _Ennoshita_ ― está hecho del mismo material que Sawamura, observa Kuroo, cuando vuelve a tomar asiento en las gradas, tras felicitar a Karasuno desde la barandilla, donde Bokuto sigue exclamando aunque ninguno le preste atención.

Sentado del lado opuesto de Akaashi, Kuroo y Kenma cruzan miradas. En su sonrisa, Kenma puede reconocer la concentración de su mejor amigo, analizando cada segundo del partido, recolectando información que considera importante, como si fuera él quien fuera a enfrentarse a Karasuno. Es la única forma en que Kuroo sabe observar un partido, absorbiendo cada detalle como si fuera propio. 

Kenma se despereza en su asiento. En algún momento del partido, al menos diez puntos antes de que terminara, había acabado apoyando su rostro contra el hombro de Akaashi, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Puede sentir las marcas en sus mejillas que el hombro de Akaashi ha dejado contra su piel, pero no se atreve a mirarlo. Sabe que ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera Bokuto con su despiste del tamaño de todo Tokio, le creerían si dijera que no le importa lo que suceda allí abajo en aquella cancha. El contacto contra Akaashi, su brazo rodeándole con calidez, había resultado tranquilizador.

Mientras saluda a Shouyou a la distancia, Kenma ignora el rubor en sus mejillas.

―Si Sawamura hubiera venido a Tokio, le querría en mi equipo ―Kuroo continúa, contemplativo. Kenma no necesita voltear para saber que estira todo el cuerpo para desperezarse él también, que arquea el cuerpo contra el asiento hasta que los huesos le suenan―. Quizás tengamos suerte y podamos hacernos con su discípulo.

Bokuto abre los ojos emocionado, pronto a exclamar unas de sus tantas locuras cuando la risa contenida de Akaashi le interrumpe. Kenma puede sentirla vibrar contra su cuerpo donde sus brazos se rozan y se pierde en como Akaashi arruga la nariz con incredulidad, la risa aún en sus ojos.

―Dudo que Ennoshita acepte ―Akaashi envuelve sus rodillas con sus manos, sus dedos deslizándose junto a los de Kenma con el movimiento. Es un gesto inconsciente al que no presta atención, pero que tiene a Kenma redirigiendo su mirada hacia sus manos―. Por lo que me dijo, no planea jugar al voleibol en la universidad de todas formas. Aunque sí espera venir a Tokio.

―No sabía que estabas en contacto con el capitán de Karasuno, Akaashi…

Bokuto suena despreocupado cuando se apoya de espalda a la barandilla. Aunque observa a Akaashi con curiosidad en todo el rostro. En la cancha de abajo, los equipos ya han abandonado completamente el lugar, y Kenma levanta los pies del suelo llevando las rodillas a su pecho.

Hay algo repentinamente intimidante de saber que están allí sólo los cuatro, sin la apremiante distracción del equipo de Karasuno.

―Estoy ayudándolo con un proyecto para su ingreso a la universidad. Quiere entrar a la Escuela de arte de Musashino.

La afirmación flota entre ellos por unos momentos, Bokuto con la frente tan arrugada que sus cejas se tocan sobre su nariz. Kuroo mira el techo del gimnasio y Kenma se recuerda que si Bokuto no es participe de esta información, tampoco es sorprendente que él no lo sepa.

Quizás explique por qué Akaashi tenía tanto interés en ir hoy.

―Lástima, entonces tendremos que obligar a Sawamura a cambiarse de carrera ―Kuroo, con las manos entrelazadas atrás de su nuca sonríe de lado. Bokuto lo proclama un genio, los ojos le brillan como si Kuroo no estuviera bromeando al respecto.

Akaashi pone los ojos en blanco y en un movimiento que toma a Kenma por sorpresa, entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y se pone de pie. Agradece que Akaashi no tire de él, no confía que su cuerpo pueda sostenerle en esos momentos.

―Lamento interrumpir sus usuales delirios, pero ¿les parece si vamos a por algo de comida? ―Akaashi se dirige a sus amigos cuando habla, pero sus dedos se mueven con cuidado entre los de Kenma, un roce que a él le produce un cosquilleo en el fondo del estómago―. El siguiente partido no comenzará por un par de horas. 

―Creo que vi un puesto de _yakiniku_ ―La mención de comida distrae completamente a Bokuto, su rostro se ilumina ante la idea de su plato favorito―. El año pasado el entrenador no me dejó ir entre partidos, seguro que por eso perdimos.

―Por supuesto, Bokuto-san, la única razón por la que perdimos es porque no pudiste llenarte hasta reventar antes de jugar un partido muy importante con una de las mejores escuelas del torneo.

Para entonces, Kenma ya se ha puesto de pie por iniciativa propia, a pesar de que la mano de Akaashi continúa firmemente entrelazada con la suya. La expresión de incredulidad de Akaashi cuando Bokuto ríe, exclamando un fuerte―: _Yo sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo, Akaaashi_ ―hace que Kenma deba esconder el rostro contra el brazo de Akaashi, aguantar la risa que le produce el gesto horrorizado de éste y la vergüenza ajena que le provocan las palabras convencidas de Bokuto.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede observar a Kuroo sonriendo divertido, como se encoge de hombros como si quisiera decir “uno no elige de quien se enamora”, ese brillo cálido que Kenma sabe Kuroo sólo reserva para su novio en su rostro.

―Comer algo no es mala idea ―dice Kuroo, el último en levantarse de su asiento―. Vamos, Bokuto, esta vez yo invito.

Kuroo pone una mano sobre el hombro de Bokuto, quien sonríe con todos los dientes, completamente extasiado ante la invitación. Es el primero en comenzar a caminar fuera de las gradas, con Kuroo pisándole los talones, un guiño dirigido a Kenma antes de darse vuelta y seguirle.

―Kozume…

Le toma unos momentos ser consciente que aún sigue apoyado contra el brazo de Akaashi y se aleja avergonzado. Esta vez no tiene la excusa de la ansiedad del partido para prolongar el contacto. Evita su mirada, pero cuando intenta soltar su mano para dar un paso atrás, Akaashi lo detiene. Hay una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, abierta y cálida, una de esas que continúan sorprendiendo a Kenma y que hacen que su corazón lata desbocado en su pecho.

Es una sensación nueva, que apenas puede catalogar y se siente expuesto ante la mirada de Akaashi. Sólo atina a tirar de sus manos entrelazadas y seguir a Kuroo y Bokuto, como si no pasara nada.

 

 

 

Bokuto y Kuroo sí se dirigen hacia el puesto de _yakiniku_ en la explanada al exterior del gimnasio. La cola para el mismo es enorme y Bokuto se mueve inquieto por todo el sitio durante la espera. Tanto Kenma como Akaashi no tienen ni la paciencia para lidiar con la cola, ni con Bokuto, así que terminan acercándose a una de las tantas máquinas dispensadoras dispuestas en los pasillos del edificio. Akaashi no está muy de acuerdo con la elección de chucherías como almuerzo que propone Kenma, pero decide que entre eso y soportar otro minuto más con la hiperactividad de Bokuto bajo el sol… es mejor ceder por esta vez.

Otra de las bondades de elegir comer allí es que los pasillos no están a rebosar de gente como la explanada donde están los puestos de comida y pueden caminar con tranquilidad sin tener que chocarse con decenas de personas desesperadas por llenar sus apetitos antes del comienzo de los próximos partidos. 

Para alivio de Akaashi encuentran un dispensador refrigerado donde pueden comprar unos sándwiches rellenos de verduras, que aun así su amigo mira con recelo.

―No te preocupes, no creo que vayas a morir por comer uno de estos ―Kenma no puede evitar sonreír cuando Akaashi pronuncia la mueca de sus labios, cuando lo ve observar el paquete que acaba de retirar del dispensador como si fuera una ofensa a su persona―. Y te recuerdo que era esto o morir calcinado al sol.

Es el turno de Kenma de mostrar su desagrado. Aun puede sentir el picor contra su nuca de los cinco minutos que estuvieron afuera con Kuroo y Bokuto y agradece que el aire en el interior del edificio esté lo suficientemente fresco para aliviar su molestia. Kenma saca un par de bebidas de otro de los dispensadores y varias chucherías dulces más sin prestar cuidado a la mirada de reprobación que le echa Akaashi.

―Entonces, ya tomaste una decisión.

Para cuando Akaashi trae el tema a colación, están sentados en las gradas donde será el próximo partido con la comida en sus regazos. No es una pregunta. Le toma uno segundos, y la aclaración de Akaashi― _seguirás en el club_ ―, para comprender que Akaashi no está hablando de _ellos_.

Kenma hunde sus dientes en la barra de caramelo que tiene en sus manos y se encoge de hombros.

―No… no había una decisión, supongo. ―Sabe que no suena muy convencido cuando habla, pero es la única realidad que existe. Abandonar el equipo nunca fue una medida que le perteneciera, capitán del equipo o no. Por la sonrisa que le dedica Akaashi, puede suponer que entiende lo que quiere decir. Con tanto sin decir entre ambos, no lo piensa dos veces antes de continuar―: Hice promesas que aún no cumplí.

A Shouyou, _a ti_ , es lo que calla. No es necesario, está allí en el aire entre ellos, cargado de estática, chisporroteando como el envoltorio del dulce que Kenma arruga entre sus dedos.

Akaashi pone una mano sobre la suya y sonríe. Kenma no se detiene cuando entrelaza sus dedos contra su rodilla. Es un gesto que nace tan natural de él, que se sorprende por la fuerza del mismo. Recuerda la primera vez que Akaashi tomó su mano hace ya varias semanas y se pregunta cuán malo sería si pudieran hacerlo aún luego que le digan a sus amigos la verdad. Ellos no están allí ahora, después de todo.

Maldice su suerte al atraerlos con el pensamiento; los pasos de Bokuto resuenan en la escalinata y Akaashi es el primero en desviar su atención hacia ellos. En la distancia que queda entre él y Akaashi puede divisar cuan cerca están ya sus amigos. A Kenma le arden las mejillas, rojas y expuestas.

Kuroo y Bokuto traen en sus manos unos grasosos paquetes con su almuerzo, chorreando el piso con su contenido sin cuidado. Se sientan en los asientos de atrás, ocupando el espacio de casi cuatro personas con sus piernas estiradas y Bokuto se inclina hacia ellos para ofrecerles un bocado, que tanto él como Akaashi rechazan al instante, frunciendo la nariz en desagrado.

―¿No hemos llegado tarde o sí? ―Kuroo los recorre con la mirada. Kenma sabe que está registrando el rubor en sus mejillas y sus manos entrelazadas aunque no diga nada al respecto.

―No, aún quedan como quince minutos antes de que empiecen a calentar.

―Genial, porque tengo que ir al baño y no quiero perderme nada… ―Bokuto habla con la boca llena y descifrar sus palabras resulta una proeza. Kuroo ríe a su lado y señala que acaban de pasar por un baño antes de volver a las gradas. Bokuto se encoge de hombros―: Entonces no tenía que ir al baño, Kuroo-kun.  

La cancha continúa vacía. Por alguna razón, la imagen le parece, frente a todo pronóstico, atrayente. Cuando se gira hacia Akaashi está seguro que puede ver en sus ojos el reflejo de sus pensamientos.

Su propia voz retumba en sus oídos.

Aún tiene promesas que cumplir.

 

 

 

Que Karasuno pierda su segundo partido no es sorpresivo. El equipo al que se enfrentan no es sólo uno de los favoritos de ese año, junto a Itaichiyama, sino que también tiene el estilo de juego más similar al equipo de Miyagi. Tiene presente que Shouyou le había escrito la noche anterior al respecto, sobre el otro “pequeño gigante” de la competencia. Hoshiumi, una vez pudo verlo en cancha, no le recordó tanto a Shouyou como sí lo hizo el resto del equipo.

Ellos cuatro pasan el último cuarto del partido colgados de la baranda, con los ojos fijos en el juego y la ansiedad en sus gargantas. Karasuno no se rinde fácilmente y, aun así, no pueden evitar la derrota.

Kenma siempre tuvo consciente que por cada equipo que gana, hay otro que pierde. Por cada uno de ellos que avanza, hay otro que siempre queda atrás. La derrota de otros no sabe tan amarga como la propia, pero la expresión alterada de todo el equipo de Karasuno es suficiente para que deba darse vuelta y alejarse del espectáculo que supone la victoria del otro equipo.

Kenma está cansado del ambiente tenso y lúgubre que sigue al perder un partido.

Siente la mirada de Akaashi seguir sus movimientos él mientras toma la mochila y la cuelga a sus hombros. Pero si tiene algo para decirle, no hace amago de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Bokuto se lamenta como si la derrota fuera propia sobre la barandilla, convencido que ese último set sería para Karasuno después de todo y llora que ya no tendrá excusa alguna para no volver a su apartamento y terminar su última tarea. La risa de Kuroo, ronca y abierta, suena demasiado alta en su pequeño círculo. Fuera de lugar, un poco como se siente Kenma.

―Podemos ir a saludarles, si quieres ―Akaashi los ignora y posa una mano sobre el hombro de Kenma. Su voz es apenas una caricia sobre su piel y Kenma la siente como un escalofrío que se expande por todo su cuerpo―. ¿Crees que irán directo a Miyagi?

―Se quedarán la noche.

Está seguro que Akaashi tensa sus dedos contra su hombro cuando habla con tanta seguridad pero su rostro se mantiene impasible, una sonrisa compasiva que retuerce el estómago de Kenma hasta que se obliga a desviar la mirada.

―Entonces no saldrán huyendo del gimnasio… ―la voz contemplativa de Akaashi le llega como un eco cuando empiezan a avanzar, una vibración que retumba desde donde Akaashi le empuja con una mano sobre la zona baja de su espalda. Con la autoridad que Kenma le ha visto aplicar infinidad de veces ya sea con Bokuto o sus _kouhai_.

Una orden a la que Kenma no se atreve a contradecir.

Asiente, a falta de palabras, y lanza una mirada hacia Kuroo, un par de pasos atrás. Su amigo lo observa con expreso interés. Kenma puede ver que está pensando algo, sacando sus propias conclusiones de la escena que tiene delante y siente como se le tensan todos los músculos de su cuerpo ante tan evidente escrutinio. Tuerce la boca en una mueca, un chasquido de dientes molesto suficientemente alto para sacar a Kuroo de su ensimismamiento. Él le sonríe con todos los dientes, divertido, fingiendo inocencia. Un gesto que Kenma aprendió significa que Kuroo cree saber algo que él no.

Es fastidioso.

Y hace que sus mejillas enrojezcan sin su permiso.

Es un reto a Kuroo cuando toma la mano de Akaashi entre la suya y tira de él por los pasillos, en vez de dejarse llevar. Es un movimiento impulsivo. Trastabilla luego de un par de pasos, inseguro. Akaashi no dice nada, por el contrario le observa con curiosidad, una suave sonrisa en sus labios antes de desviar la mirada y volver neutra la expresión de su rostro.

Para cuando llegan a donde el equipo de Karasuno recoge sus cosas, ya no se toman de manos, aunque éstas si rozan mientras caminan, casi por casualidad. Kenma evita considerar que pueda ser de otra manera.

―Estaba pensando que podríamos… ―la voz de Akaashi llega como un suspiro a su lado, demasiado suave y contenida, Kenma cree imaginarla. Por la forma en que los nudillos de Akaashi pegan contra los suyos, no puede ignorar su intencionalidad.

Kenma se gira hacia él, atento, expectante. Un poco desorientado, sin entender por qué.

Akaashi entrelazas sus manos al frente, sus dedos moviéndose de forma aleatoria, atrayendo su atención. Cuando Kenma cree que finalmente va a continuar su pensamiento, de sus labios apenas escucha un suave _oh_ , que muere antes de que Kenma pueda siquiera cuestionarlo. Akaashi tiene la vista fija al frente.

Allí está Karasuno y con su presencia se desvanecen las palabras de Akaashi. Kenma frunce el ceño, está tentado a instarle a continuar. No lo hace, se gira hacia el equipo de Miyagi con resignación.

Shouyou es el primero en verlos, atento. Cuando divisa a Kenma, su expresión se transforma, aun cuando todo su rostro está lleno de pena y desconcierto siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalarle.  Si no fuera porque su alegría no llega a sus ojos, podría engañarle.

―¡Kenma! ―

Kenma es súbitamente consciente que está solo. Unos pasos más adelante de Akaashi. Considera girarse hacia él, preguntarle si pasó algo, pero para entonces Shouyou ya se está colgando de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se separa, no está llorando, pero hay un brillo indeciso en sus ojos.

―Perdimos ―dice, casi sin poner espacio entre ellos.

 _Lo sé._ No hay nada que pueda decir. Recobra algo de distancia entre él y Shouyou y asiente en silencio. Su amigo siempre tiene la habilidad de saltarse todas sus barreras y hacerle trastabillar. Supone que no es sorprendente que Kuroo se haya burlado de él por tanto tiempo.

Pero no es a su mejor amigo a quien busca por apoyo cuando gira hacia atrás. Sus ojos buscan instintivamente a Akaashi, quien se mantiene a prudente distancia.

―Aun puedo ir a tu casa mañana ¿verdad, Kenma? ―Shouyou continua hablándole, reclamando su atención como suele hacerlo con todo el mundo, dentro y fuera de la cancha―. Sé que no se suponía que fuera aun porque íbamos a jugar, pero… ―la voz de Shouyou se rompe por un momento. Tan fácil como si hablara de una práctica más la recompone en una sonrisa―, tu madre no tendrá problema en que vaya antes de lo planeado, ¿verdad?

El recordatorio de sus planes para luego de la competencia no es necesario, pero Kenma se limita a negar, asegurándole a Shouyou que no tiene nada por qué preocuparse. No dice que su madre lleva tres días asegurándose que el _futon_ esté limpio, que haya sábanas y suficiente comida para alimentar a un ejército de adolescentes. O el equivalente a un Shouyou y un par de Kenmas.

Alrededor de ellos, el equipo comienza a aprontarse para partir. Kenma puede observar de reojo como Akaashi, Kuroo y Bokuto se han congregado alrededor de Tsukishima, quien parece más cansado que molesto y como Ennoshita se acerca también a ellos, con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. Yachi, su manager, es de las primeras en marcharse, surcos de lágrimas en sus ojos, una mano de Yamaguchi sobre su hombro.

―¡Genial! El entrenador dijo que podrán dejarme por allí cuando salgan todos para Miyagi… ―Por sobre el hombro de Shouyou, Kageyama comienza a gritarle para que se apure, su voz apenas capaz de aplacar el entusiasmo de Shouyou―. ¡¿Por qué me gritas a mí y no a Tsukishima, eh, Kageyama?!

―Que ni se le ocurra ―El bloqueador de Karasuno resalta por su altura incluso junto a sus tres amigos, los labios torcidos en una mueca de molestia. Shouyou bufa, sacude todo el cuerpo y se cuelga su bolso al hombro.

―¡Te escribo luego, Kenma! ―A paso apresurado, Shouyou avanza hacia donde Kageyama le espera con el rostro aun contraído en enojo. Kenma cree escuchar a Tsukishima quejarse de sus simples mentes antes de despedirse de Akaashi con respeto, ignorando los intentos de Kuroo y Bokuto por abrazarle y revolverle el cabello con menos molestia de la que aparenta en la expresión de su rostro. Ennoshita lo sigue luego, un par de pasos más atrás, su sonrisa un poco más abierta.

Shouyou es como un torbellino y Kenma se queda allí tratando de procesar el encuentro. Aún recuerda cuando perdieron hace algunas semanas, el abrazo de Akaashi, y se pregunta si Shouyou realmente estará bien atrás de esa enorme sonrisa suya.

Kuroo posa una mano sobre su hombro. Kenma se obliga a aflojar la tensión acumulada en su frente y voltea hacia sus amigos. Bokuto tiene esa sonrisa incontenida, cualquier rastro de estar decepcionado por el resultado se desvaneció ya de su rostro. Los mira con entusiasmo, atento a lo que tiene por decir Kuroo, como si fuera una promesa que aún no ha escuchado.

Es vergonzoso, ver la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

―¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo? Para animarnos un poco… ―Kuroo se afirma contra su hombro y centra su mirada en Kenma, a pesar de que su novio ya está exclamando un montón de planes y cosas que pueden hacer. Desde simplemente mirar una película en su apartamento, hasta recorrer todo Tokio en tren.

Kuroo espera su respuesta. Kenma traga su reticencia al respirar.

―Supongo que…

―Otro día quizás. ―Que Akaashi le interrumpa con tanta determinación sólo logra confundirlo. Kenma sabe que abre los labios en sorpresa cuando le mira y no imagina el rubor sobre las mejillas de Akaashi, consciente de haber sido grosero―. Tengo unas tareas para terminar. Imagino que Kozume querrá repasar algo para su examen también.

Asiente. Es todo lo que atina a hacer, atrapado en sus mentiras y en el tono seco de Akaashi. No hay acusación en sus palabras, pero hay un vacío que le hiela y no le permite replicar.

―¡Pero sí ustedes son _suuuuuper_ inteligentes, seguro que sacan todo perfecto aunque no estudien hoy! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Akaashi!

―Habrá otras oportunidades, Bokuto-san, no nos vamos a ningún lado.

El tono resignado de Akaashi es desconcertante. Kenma arruga el rostro y aprieta los labios, perfora a Akaashi con su mirada a la espera de una explicación. Sólo recibe silencio.

―Pues es una lástima… ―Kuroo sí que sonríe, sus ojos puestos en Akaashi con la misma intensidad con la que antes observaron a Kenma―. ¿Kenma seguro que tu no quieres venir igual? ¿O es que acaso están poniendo escusas para ir a acurrucarse juntos?

Considera un momento aceptar, ir con Bokuto y con Kuroo a pesar de que Akaashi se haya excusado por él. Pero es la última frase la que escucha cuando mira sus manos, colgando contra ambos lados de su cuerpo. Cuando levanta el rostro para encontrarse con Akaashi, no encuentra la picardía a la que le tiene acostumbrado.

Aquello lo desorienta.

Es consciente que algo está mal, pero es incapaz de descifrar qué; no puede evitar la presión en el fondo de su estómago.

―Creo que será mejor que sí vaya a casa. Tengo que avisar en casa que Shouyou irá mañana. ―Cuando Kenma encuentra su mirada con Kuroo, en él se refleja su preocupación y Kenma sabe que quiere decirle algo. Que su mejor amigo está buscando las palabras para llegar a él sin que Kenma le ignore como suele hacerlo. No le da oportunidad―: vayan y diviértanse ustedes.

―¿Seguro?

―Kuro…

―Muy bien, vamos Bokuto, dejemos que los tortolitos decidan sus planes solos ―Kuroo interrumpe a Bokuto, quien intentaba convencer a Akaashi, con una mano por sus hombros y lo arrastra por los pasillos a pesar de sus quejas de que al fin iban a  tener una segunda cita los cuatro―. Avísame cuando llegues a casa, Kenma.

―No eres mi madre.

―¡Como si lo fuera!

La risa de Kuroo rebota a la distancia, desvaneciéndose con el eco de las gracias de Bokuto, un brazo por encima del hombro del otro. Caminan torpemente hacia adelante.

―Será mejor que también me vaya.

Akaashi tiene de nuevo las manos enredadas delante de su cuerpo. Es un gesto nervioso que Kenma observó demasiadas veces como para tomarle por algo más, Akaashi juega con sus dedos de manera casi rítmica. Kenma aprieta los labios, tiene las preguntas en la punta de su lengua, dando vueltas como un millón de dudas que él siquiera logra aclarar tiene en primer lugar.

 _¿Qué hice?_ quiere preguntar, porque aunque no pueda determinar que pasó, está convencido que es su culpa por alguna razón. El Akaashi que tiene delante le recuerda a aquel muchacho distanciado al que nunca creyó podría alguna vez acercarse durante su primer año. Resguardado tras una expresión que Kenma no puede leer.

Lo detesta.

Aunque aún no puede precisar que cambió entre ellos, sí hay algo que toda esta farsa le ha dado, y que Kenma aprecia de verdad, es la amistad que han cultivado. No se atreve a pensar que esta se desliza entre sus dedos sin siquiera saber por qué.

La confirmación que Akaashi no intentaba simplemente liberarse de Kuroo y Bokuto logra golpearle en el pecho y quitarle las palabras. Cuando logra ordenar sus pensamientos, el aire entre ellos espeso con algo que no entiende, Akaashi da un paso hacia adelante. Y luego otro. Y otro hasta que ya no hay espacio entre ellos.

 _Va a besarme_.

Es un pensamiento efímero, tan rápido como el roce de dedos de Akaashi sobre su mejilla y la presión de sus labios justo donde el calor se acumula en ellas. Cuando se aleja, Akaashi sí sonríe.

Un gesto que no alcanza a sus ojos y que se pierde en un parpadeo.

Kenma se atraganta con la oleada de decepción que sube por su garganta.

―Te escribo luego ―dice Akaashi, ya a un brazo de distancia de Kenma. ―Diviértanse mañana ―Kenma jura que no imagina la manera en que su voz se corta, pero es tan rápido como todo el intercambio previo. Apenas una brisa entre ambos―. _Ah_ y, Kozume, buena suerte en el examen.

 

 

**+++**

 

 

Akaashi no le escribe, ni ese día ni el siguiente. Kenma sabe que no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Independientemente de lo que hayan hecho creer a sus amigos, Akaashi no es su novio. Aun así, no puede evitar chequear su teléfono constantemente. Akaashi no es su novio, pero sí es su amigo. Una realidad sobre la que no tiene duda a pesar de su novedad.

Resulta desconcertante cuánto se ha acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Akaashi en su vida, alimentando de conversación su teléfono al punto que el silencio resulta extraño. Es la segunda ocasión que sucede en sólo unas semanas, primero por culpa del beso, y ahora― _ahora_ no podría decir por qué; por qué Akaashi había rechazado la oferta de sus amigos tras el partido de Karasuno con tanta determinación… por qué no le ha escrito cuando dijo que lo haría.

Ni siquiera la presencia de Shouyou en su casa logra calmar su ansiedad y para cuando se despide de él a la puerta, Kenma es incapaz de ignorar la preocupación enredada en su ceño. Cuando Shouyou le pregunta si todo está bien, aquella pregunta acumulándose en su interior durante las veinticuatro horas que dura su visita, Kenma asiente y sonríe.

Una sonrisa que sabe que no engaña a su amigo, pero que es suficiente para que Shouyou se muerda el labio y no insista.

Cuando, a quince minutos de su examen, Kenma recibe un deseo de buena suerte de Akaashi, no puede evitar pestañear un par de veces, sorprendido, antes de responder con un tímido y contenido _Gracias_. Sus dedos ansían preguntar si Akaashi está bien, si _ellos_ están bien, pero no se atreve y guarda el teléfono en el fondo de su mochila con la esperanza de no encontrar el chat vacío cuando llegue a casa luego de práctica. 

Es en vano, porque Akaashi no vuelve a escribirle ese día, ni lo hace el resto de la semana. Ni siquiera con la excusa de compartir información en sus roles de capitán de sus respectivos equipos.

Ese sábado llevarán a cabo el primer encuentro del grupo Fukurodani, en esta ocasión en los terrenos de la escuela de Akaashi, y Kenma echa en falta sus conversaciones al respecto. Es el tipo de rutinas, reflexiona, que uno no nota hasta que desaparecen.

El problema es que no espera que Akaashi escriba para disculparse, simplemente espera que Akaashi le escriba. Sin ninguna otra intención que quejarse de la reunión que organizó su entrenador a último momento, o preguntarle si ya ahorcó a Lev esta semana, o como otras tantas veces desearle las buenas noches. Porque Akaashi se ha hecho un lugar en su rutina que simplemente destaca en su ausencia.

La ansiedad que Kenma reservaría para los preparativos de los partidos de práctica en una situación normal se ve remplazada por la que siente cada vez que recibe una notificación o una llamada que, pese a sus expectativas, nunca es de Akaashi. 

Sabe que algo cambió, aunque es incapaz de precisar cuándo. De alguna forma, todo siempre ha estado en continuo cambio entre ellos. Como pequeños pasos en una dirección que Kenma desconoce y sobre la que no está muy seguro de querer recorrer.

Quisiera culpar al _beso_. Sería simple, las condiciones que Kenma había impuesto a la falsa relación completamente erosionadas tras aquel gesto. Quisiera que aquello le permitiera enojarse con Akaashi, por borrar las barreras con tanta facilidad y tanta eficiencia que Kenma no sabe cómo volver a ponerlas en su lugar. Aun así, siente que quien tiene que disculparse es él, aunque no sepa por qué.

En eso sigue pensando cuando sube al autobús en la madrugada del sábado. Toma asiento en uno de los asientos al frente e ignora con abierta discordia la invitación de Lev de sentarse en el fondo, donde él y sus compañeros de segundo han declarado su reinado. Tora se ríe jovial a su lado.

―Deberías ir, Kenma. Congregarte con el pueblo ―le dice con ese tono que hace imposible saber si habla enserio o se mete con él. Kenma entrecierra los ojos en como única respuesta y, para su desconcierto, sólo provoca la risa de su amigo―. ¡Oh, _vamos, Kenma_ , no son tan malos!

―Ve a sentarte tú con ellos.

―Bueno, ahora que lo dices… no veo por qué no. ―Tora le sonríe con el rostro ladeado y da una palmada en su hombro antes de precipitarse hacia el fondo del autobús con el grito de―: _ABRAN PASO A SU SENPAI_ ―retumbando contra los vidrios.

Desde al asiento frente a Kenma, llega el rezongo de Naoi-san, hundido en su asiento, su voz es acompañada por la risita contenida de Nekomata a su lado, un sonido mínimo que Kenma apenas llega a escuchar.

Con la consola fuera de su mochila, Kenma se apresura a encenderla, decidido a aislarse de la emoción de sus compañeros y, con algo de suerte, de sus propios pensamientos.

Con la partida de Kuroo del equipo, el lugar a su derecha, junto al pasillo suele ocuparlo Fukunaga. Sin ofrecerle más que un asentimiento, Kenma selecciona su última partida en la consola y comienza a jugar de manera distraída. Consciente que su compañero seguirá los movimientos en la pantalla con la tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

Fukunaga es un chico reservado, de pocas palabras, cuya compañía Kenma aprecia desde su primer año. Una suerte de balance _kármico_ para la personalidad vibrante de Taketora. Que Fukunaga no haga uso excesivo de su vocabulario, no significa que no quiera decir nada. Allí, sentado con las piernas contra su pecho, una manzana a medio morder y mirando sin pretensiones por sobre Kenma hacia la ventana, su compañero de equipo es capaz de comunicar más de lo que Kenma está dispuesto a admitir. Su mirada una presión sobre su nunca a pesar de no estar dirigida a él.

Le recuerda un poco a Akaashi y la asociación le revuelve el estómago. Kenma se acomoda en su asiento, ambas piernas bajo su cuerpo y se recuesta hacia la ventana, aumentando la distancia entre él y Fukunaga. Pero donde el silencio de Akaashi suele estar cargado de una picardía ácida apenas se le deja hablar, en Fukunaga sólo hay calidez. Se siente expuesto, atrapado en sus propios pensamientos, como suele ocurrirle con Kuroo, como si la verdad de sus sentimientos se reflejara en su cara.

―No voy a hablar ―dice, testarudo, volviendo la vista a su consola y acurrucándose aún más contra el frío del vidrio. Tokio corre del otro lado de la ventana.

―Lo sé.

Dos palabras y una sonrisa es lo único que obtiene como respuesta, antes que Fukunaga vuelva a clavar sus dientes en su manzana y deje ir su asiento hacia atrás, dispuesto a descansar el resto del viaje hasta Fukurodani, sigue el juego de la consola con la mirada sin mucho cuidado.

En el bolsillo de su mochila el teléfono de Kenma continúa en silencio.

 

 

Cuando llegan a Fukurodani, Kenma evita pensar en Akaashi, en la eminente presencia del otro capitán para recibirles cuando bajen del autobús. Coloca la mochila sobre su espalda y suspira con resignación nada más poner un pie fuera. Tora, con una mano sobre su hombro, cuestiona si no pondrá orden a los chicos de primero, sus intentos de organizar el equipaje fútil. 

Cuando finalmente cada uno tiene sus bolsos asignados―Lev carga un par de ellos sobre sus hombros como si pesaran como una pluma―, Kenma gira sobre sus talones con la convicción que se encontrará con la mirada de Akaashi.

Akaashi sonríe. Un gesto pequeño, tan sutil que pasaría desapercibido si Kenma no hubiera aprendido a detectarlo con claridad. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan con delicadeza y la alegría está dibujada en sus ojos. Kenma pretende que el salto que da su estómago es una reacción tardía al movimiento del autobús.

El nudo en su garganta bien podría ser molestia. Akaashi sonríe como si no hubiera estado ignorándole por una semana; como si Kenma no hubiera repasado todas interacciones intentando descubrir que hizo mal todos los días, lleno de culpa y ansiedad; como si no se hubieran besado, ni llevaran mil mentiras arribas de sus hombros; como si Akaashi no supiera el efecto que su sonrisa _―relajada, alegre, abierta―_ tiene en su corazón, donde golpea con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que le deja sin aire.

Kenma aprieta los labios, se concentra en la posición de sus pies contra el suelo. No confía en su cuerpo, mucho menos en _sus instintos_. Moverse implica tambalearse sin equilibrio o caminar en dirección contraria y dejar que su súbito enojo le consuma por completo.

Akaashi se despide cordialmente de Nekomata-sensei y Naoi-san, antes de caminar hacia Kenma e ignora a Lev por completo cuando éste pasa a su lado dando gritos agudos y emocionados. Junto a Akaashi, Kenma nota la presencia de Onaga, su vice capitán, un paso más atrás. Su mente elige aquel momento para recordarle que todo Fukurodani piensa que él y Akaashi están saliendo, que se besaron frente a todo el equipo, sólo algunas semanas atrás. El pánico debe verse reflejado en su rostro porque Akaashi ya no sonríe cuando llega frente a él.

― _Kozume_ …

Su voz es apenas un suspiro, en un tono que suena tan íntimo en oídos de Kenma que no puede evitar enrojecer. Kenma muerde su labio y desvía la mirada, expuesto frente a Akaashi y su vice capitán.

―Veo que han acabado de organizar todo ―continúa Akaashi. Kenma sigue la dirección del movimiento de su rostro y acaba casi por casualidad sobre los últimos materiales que quedan junto al autobús. Akaashi habla suave, contenido, apenas una brisa de sus pulmones, la formalidad de sus palabras rota por la familiaridad con la que se dirige a él. Onaga se hace a un lado y ayuda a Fukunaga y Tora a cargar los últimos bolsos, dejándolos solos; Nekomata y Naoi-san un par de pasos más delante de sus compañeros, ya en dirección hacia el gimnasio.

Kenma quisiera que estuviera permitido dar un paso hacia adelante y esconder el rostro contra la camiseta de Akaashi. Es un deseo tan repentino que le congela en el sitio y evita que cometa una estupidez.

―Hola ―logra articular, incómodo. Se siente ridículo por el segundo que toma a Akaashi volver a sonreír. Kenma entretiene la idea que él es la razón por la cual Akaashi luce feliz, el gesto sincero y abrumador. No deja que el pensamiento se asiente, forme raíces… así como llega lo deja ir.

―Vamos, te enseñaré dónde está todo, ―Akaashi le ofrece una mano, sus ojos brillan con una expectativa que Kenma no sabe catalogar. Es como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. _Nada_ ha pasado entre ellos, intenta recordarse. Sólo está viendo problemas donde no los hay; como cuando era más pequeño y sentía las miradas de sus compañeros contra su nuca y Kuroo tenía que convencerle que estaba imaginando cosas.

Desorientado y confundido posa su mano sobre la de Akaashi y deja que tiré de él. La semana de silencio se desvanece entre sus dedos enlazados. La incomodidad de aquel día en el partido de Karasuno no más que un eco en la imaginación de Kenma. Y el beso, _el beso_ no más que otra mentira de una relación que no existe.

Tora, Fukunaga y Onaga caminan un par de pasos delante de ellos, charlando animadamente en dirección a los gimnasios. Kenma no tiene tiempo a preocuparse de que les vean con las manos tomadas.

Sabe que igual no significa nada.

Kenma, con la confusión que le genera toda la situación a flor de piel, presta más atención al perfil de Akaashi que a sus palabras durante el recorrido; sus labios resecos instruyéndole de toda la información que debe saber como capitán de su equipo, sus ojos atentos a los alrededores  que pocas veces voltean hacia él y el tono rosáceo que toma su nariz bajo los rayos del sol. Si Akaashi nota la mirada contrariada de Kenma, no dice nada. 

No es exactamente la primera vez que Kenma concurre a Fukurodani, por lo cual no hay demasiado que contar. Akaashi le muestra la ubicación de los salones asignados a los diferentes equipos para esa noche, las reglas ya impuestas para el uso de los baños y las duchas, la ubicación de las áreas de administración y las zonas restringidas y, finalmente, los gimnasios.

Es casi un instinto cuando se detiene frente a la puerta del gimnasio y tira de Akaashi para llamar su atención. Kenma se afirma con toda su voluntad a la mano de Akaashi. La calidez de su tacto es reconfortante, de la manera que Kenma suele encontrar en las cosas, _o las personas_ , que les son familiares. Pero ahora es más un llamado desesperado, la duda encuentra lugar en su ceño y sus dientes muerden su labio con indecisión. Akaashi lo observa, las cejas arqueadas sutilmente, un gesto que Kenma sabe reconocer como curiosidad.

―Fukurodani sabe ―las palabras que escapan de sus labios no son las que quiere decir, pero el coro de voces familiares que llega del interior del gimnasio es suficiente para desviar sus pensamientos. Recuerda la mirada de Onaga, su cuidado saludo y el brillo curioso de su mirada.

Akaashi le presta su absoluta atención (quizás considerando su respuesta, quizás esperando que él elabore) y Kenma se pierde un poco en su mirada indescifrable. La frustración que le provoca no poder prever sus pensamientos le hace fruncir el rostro aún más. No se atrevería a afirmar que pueda leer a Akaashi como un libro abierto, pero le agradaba pensar que su amistad le permitía al menos ver un poco más de lo que Akaashi siempre está intentando de contener con los demás.

El movimiento repentino de Akaashi hacia él le toma por sorpresa. Akaashi da un paso hacia él y coloca uno de los rebeldes mechones de su cabello atrás de su oreja. Una sonrisa que hace a Kenma tragar en seco en sus labios.

―Fukurodani no sabe nada, Kozume―dice Akaashi apretando los labios casi con furia. El tono suave de su voz transmite tranquilidad y seguridad―. Fukurodani sabe lo que nosotros queremos que sepan. Nadie dirá nada, ya hablé con ellos. Supuse que no querrías… con todos, con Karasuno aquí… por lo que a mi equipo supone, ellos no saben nada de nada.

Akaashi vuelve a sonreírle entonces. Kenma no puede evitar preguntarse si es tristeza lo que ve en sus ojos, pero no tiene tiempo de procesar aquella imagen antes de que Akaashi de un suave apretón a su mano y deje deslizar sus dedos para entrar en el gimnasio.

Puede que Kenma esté exagerando la gravedad de lo transcurrido, pero no importa cuánto intente razonar consigo mismo que lo ha imaginado, Kenma sabe que ya no es igual entre ellos.

Cuando la puerta se abre, las voces lo invaden todo, Kenma se promete que luego hablará con Akaashi para aclarar la situación.

 

~

 

Akaashi lo invita a recibir a las otras escuelas cuando llegan.

Kenma no se atreve a decir que no. Quizás es la manera en que Akaashi lo sugiere ― _siempre es mejor en buena compañía_ ―, o el recuerdo del pedido del entrenador de fortalecer los lazos entre capitanes de cara el campamento en Ubugawa, o quizás que Kenma no está muy seguro de querer negarse en primer lugar, se afirma con patética desesperación a la esperanza de poder desvanecer la última semana de silencio entre ellos.

Karasuno llega de último, su viaje el más largo. Akaashi no tiene que preguntarlo dos veces, Kenma se deja guiar por los terrenos hasta el autobús proveniente de Miyagi. Shouyou lo saluda de inmediato, captura su atención sin siquiera pretenderlo y Kenma apenas tiene oportunidad de saludar al capitán del equipo.

Ni Akaashi ni Ennoshita parecen notar cuando Kenma es arrastrado por Shouyou, sus compañeros de segundo y la abundante cantidad de maletas que cargan consigo. Kenma mantiene la mirada en Akaashi y el capitán de Karasuno, un nudo en su garganta―los ojos de Shouyou pesan sobre él, falto de palabras y lleno de intensidad. Se siente expuesto.  

No es hasta que los otros chicos se les adelantan (Kageyama y Tsukishima discutiendo por―Kenma no está muy seguro _por qué_ ―, Yamaguchi mirándolos con expresión divertida, de brazos cruzados, apoyándose contra Tsukishima para interceder en la conversación) que Shouyou dice algo. 

―¿Pasa algo, Kenma? ―Shouyou, quien nunca tiene control de volumen o excentricidad, apenas habla por encima de un susurro, y se inclina hacia él, sus cejas arrugadas en el centro de su frente―. No luces… aquí. ―Shouyou pasa una mano por sus cabellos, deja que los mechones naranja se enreden entre sus dedos, y agrega con un suspiro―: ¿dónde está tu consola?

Shouyou sigue la línea de sus brazos con la mirada hasta acabar donde Kenma curva sus dedos en el borde de su camiseta, como si el aparato fuera a materializarse en manos de Kenma con sólo mencionarlo. Kenma desvía la mirada cuando el rostro de Shouyou se arruga tanto sobre su nariz que seguro acabará con dolor de cabeza.

― _Oh_... mm… No tiene batería.

Es una excusa terrible. Especialmente porque es una rotunda mentira. La consola continúa en el bolsillo de su mochila, donde la guardó antes de encontrarse con Akaashi aquella mañana. Shouyou considera sus palabras y aprieta sus labios, su lengua asoma con curiosidad entre ellos. Kenma no puede evitar buscar con la mirada a Akaashi alejándose con Ennoshita en dirección contraria, su invitación a Kenma olvidada. 

―Bueno… ―el rostro de Shouyou se ilumina, un instante es lo que toma para transformar todo su rostro. Con una sonrisa enorme, rodea la muñeca de Kenma con sus dedos y tira de él hacia el gimnasio― ¡Juguemos voleibol entonces! ¡Oigan, par de idiotas, dejen de pelearse y vámonos ya! ―, acaba exclamando a sus amigos, quienes frente a la ofrenda de un enemigo en común dejan de lanzarse insultos.

 

~

 

Es recién en la noche que vuelve a encontrarse con Akaashi.

Cuando se sienta a su lado, a la salida del gimnasio, Kenma sabe que es él. Hay algo en su presencia que le resulta inconfundible y que se confirma cuando Akaashi presiona una mano en su hombro, antes de tomar asiento.

Es reconfortante, el silencio que se asienta entre ellos, como si aquel gesto fuera capaz de romper toda la tensión que llevan acumulando por semanas; sus piernas golpean en el escalón inferior y las voces de sus compañeros llenan los últimos retazos de jardín de la Escuela Fukurodani. Pronto el equipo de voleibol tendrá que recurrir a los parques aledaños, como Nekoma hace con la ladera al río. Por ahora, es suficiente para que las cinco escuelas se congreguen y aprovecen un último respiro antes que los adultos a cargo les obliguen a retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Hay una pequeña brisa que corre con la noche y Kenma supone que no es sorpresa que todos quieran seguir allí, aun cuando algunos, como él, no dejen de bostezar y apenas puedan mover sus cuerpos.

―Creí que ya estarías en el salón ―Akaashi acompaña el bostezo de Kenma con una sonrisa, un tanto pícara y familiar.

―Es mi deber de capitán ―no está muy seguro si quiere decirlo con desprecio, con desgana, o con simple resignación, pero Akaashi parece tomarlo por los tres, su risa instantánea y abierta.

―Cualquiera diría que no quieres serlo, Kozume… ―cuando Akaashi logra controlarse, sus mejillas acaloradas tras su exabrupto, el reto brilla en sus ojos al inclinarse hacia Kenma e invadir su espacio personal sin reparo.

Kenma aprieta los labios con un sonido evasivo que vuelve a traer la risa de Akaashi a sus oídos. El capitán de Ubugawa, con un pie en el último escalón de la entrada al gimnasio se gira hacia ellos con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro. Es un recordatorio que la risa de Akaashi no es un gesto común, no es el revolotear entusiasmado de Shouyou haciendo ecos por los pasillos, ni la sonora carcajada de Bokuto capaz de reverberar desde su apartamento en el centro de Tokio hasta los terrenos de Ubugawa. La risa de Akaashi es reservada, sincera y provoca un suave cosquilleo en panza de Kenma cuando por su cabeza cruza la ridícula idea que es _por y para él_.

―Creería que a estas alturas habrías aceptado el puesto ―comenta Akaashi, la sonrisa aun en sus labios.

―Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

―¿No estás esperando a Hinata, entonces?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa. Akaashi mantiene su actitud serena, aunque no le devuelve la mirada, su vista perdida en la extensión del terreno, donde Shouyou y otros chicos de segundo continúan con una pelota entre sus manos, a pesar que han acabado las prácticas extra. En su regazo, Akaashi juega con los dedos de su mano y Kenma se distrae en ellos. Considera poner su mano entre las suyas y el impulso le deja sin aire, encendiendo sus mejillas.

―Shouyou será el último en ir a los dormitorios ―logra articular cuando recupera el habla y sigue la mirada de Akaashi hasta su amigo―. Así que no.

Akaashi no vuelve a decir nada, asiente, tranquilo. Kenma siente calor donde sus brazos se apoyan uno contra el otro, pero no hace ademán alguno por moverse. La brisa de la noche es, aunque inusual, suficiente para hacerle cosquillas contra el cuello y evitar que el roce contra Akaashi signifique una molestia. En el fondo sabe que no se movería aunque lo fuera.

La agradable compañía que resulta de tener a Akaashi a su lado se siente tan acogedora como frágil y no es capaz de reunir el valor para romperla mencionando lo ocurrido en el gimnasio metropolitano. Se deja llevar por la sencillez del momento y cuando Akaashi inicia conversación él le sigue sin reparos.

Hablan de todo y de nada, algo que ya le resulta natural, y Kenma es incapaz de determinar cuánto tiempo se quedan allí; sus brazos pegados el uno contra el otro, los dorsos de sus manos rozándose en medio de ambos y el pie de Akaashi golpeando contra el suyo cuando Kenma comienza a quedarse dormido.

―Si te duermes no podremos tomarnos una foto ―le dice, en una de esas ocasiones, como si existiera un acuerdo tácito entre ellos en llevar semejante actividad. Hay algo en la expresión de Akaashi que Kenma es incapaz de descifrar, algo oculto en su sonrisa y el rubor bajo su mirada, que se rompe cuando agrega con voz seca―: ya sabes, para dejar a Bokuto-san contento.

Se encoge de hombros. Sabe que hay una mentira en labios de Akaashi, aunque no pueda precisar cuál es, pero no se atreve a poner sus dudas en palabras. Acepta con una mueca y deja que Akaashi pase un brazo por su espalda, donde sus dedos se cierran a la altura de su cintura, para tomar la foto.

 

~

 

Ese domingo se despide de Akaashi con un apretón de manos, sus dedos entrelazados prolongan el contacto un segundo más de lo usual, y un mensaje suyo le despierta cuando están por llegar a Nekoma. 

Kenma sabe que esa impresión de normalidad no es más que apariencia, especialmente, porque durante su estadía en Fukurodani, no tuvo el valor para confrontar a Akaashi sobre el silencio de la semana anterior. Mucho menos hacerlo sobre el beso.

Pensar en ello le hace sonrojar aún días después, tirado sobre su cama, con el aire acondicionado pegándole de lleno al cuerpo, la sabana sobre sus rodillas, la consola a un lado con el juego pausado y el teléfono entre sus manos, con el chat de Akaashi en la pantalla. Hablar con Akaashi como si no hubiera pasado nada no le pone un fin definitivo a los nervios que recorren sus dedos, pero implican un pare para su acelerado y ansioso corazón.

Kenma no es tan iluso para ignorar que tiene un problema. Uno al que no sabe qué nombre darle, pero que podría resumirse en la sonrisa que suele colarse en sus labios cuando recibe un mensaje de Akaashi.

Kuroo se reiría de él si lo viera. Kuroo podría ponerle nombre a la confusión de Kenma. Kuroo, quien está muy ocupado con sus cursos y sus partidos y sus propias prácticas como para visitar su antiguo barrio y, _honestamente_ , Kenma lo prefiere así.

Kenma también podría ponerle nombre.

Se limita a seguir su conversación con Akaashi e ignorar el vuelco ansioso en su interior cada vez que Akaashi le regala algún cumplido, como si no fuera más que la simple afirmación de un hecho.

 

_> Nekoma tiene suerte de tenerte como capitán. _

 

Kenma aprieta los ojos y hunde la cabeza contra su almohada, el cuerpo contra el colchón, agradece que el aire fresco artificial evite que sus pensamientos se apelmacen contra su cráneo.

De alguna forma siempre llegan a esto, a ese título que Akaashi viste con orgullo y Kenma arrastra con ansiedad. Pero siempre, _siempre_ , hay algo en la forma en que Akaashi lo dice, aun cuando Kenma no puede escuchar el tono de su voz a través de la pantalla del celular; hay algo, _algo_ que todo Nekoma se ha empecinado en recordarle, un “ _obviamente que tú eres nuestro capitán_ ” y que Kenma insiste en seguir negando a pesar que ha resignado su destino a tal posición; hay un algo, que no suena a “ _que otra opción_ ” sino, un poco más cerca, _un poco más a “me alegro que seas tú”_. 

Hay un algo que hace que Kenma le crea, tire su teléfono a un lado y se concentre en calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Lo peor, es que no le sorprende que Akaashi lo diga, que lo traiga a colación en el medio de la charla de ese día. Llevan, después de todo, media hora hablando de sus respectivas prácticas. Del trabajo que son los de primer año, de los preparativos para la próxima semana, de las reuniones con sus entrenadores―es, comprensible, inevitable incluso, que sus capitanías estén en el borde de sus lenguas, pero no deja de tomarle con tanta sorpresa que le lleva varios minutos buscar a tientas el aparato para responderle.

 

**_< Vuelve a decírmelo cuando lleguemos al Torneo de Primavera_ **

_> Trato hecho, Kozume. _

 

 

**+++**

 

 

La semana se escurre entre sus dedos y cuando quiere acordar, es sábado y partirán al campamento de verano en Ubugawa. Es su tercer campamento y, aunque no comparte el entusiasmo de sus compañeros (sobre todo algunos como Tora, Lev e Inuoka que no dejan de hablar de ello como el mejor suceso del mundo, para maravilla de los chicos de primero), no imagina nada más en qué ocupar su semana. Acabar el último juego que compró para su consola, tal vez (no que el campamento vaya a impedir semejante hazaña).

La realidad es que a pesar de todas sus reticencias, a pesar de todas las quejas que ha compartido con Akaashi durante los últimos días, _la última noche_ , a pesar de la constante insistencia de Shouyou para asegurarle que se divertirá como si Kenma fuera incapaz de concebir semejante escenario, _a pesar de―_

A pesar de todo, Kenma es capaz de reconocer que aquí es dónde debe estar, con ambos pies en el gimnasio junto a su equipo. Con Shouyou saludándolo desde la puerta, con Akaashi sentado a su lado, sacando notas de la organización del día, con Lev gritando su nombre y Shibayama encargándose de sus _kouhai_.

Kenma recuerda los terrenos de Ubugawa de visitarlos durante su primer año para un partido de práctica entre las dos escuelas. Entonces, el verde le había parecido abrumador, los terrenos de la escuela amplios, con canchas y pistas de deportes alojadas al interior del complejo, aun dentro de un área sumamente urbanizada. Recuerda haberse pegado a Kuroo, con temor a perderse y no encontrar el camino al gimnasio del equipo de voleibol.

Ahora, con dos años encima y el recuerdo del campamento en Shinzen del año anterior, la imagen no le parece ni tan atemorizante ni tan majestuosa como lo hizo entonces.

―¿En qué estás pensando?

Akaashi roza su mano con el reverso de su lápiz. Es un gesto suave, casi una caricia sobre la piel de Kenma, que reconoce con facilidad de tardes en su casa, Akaashi llamándole la atención cuando Kenma se pierde en un nivel de su consola. En su mente, resulta _íntimo_.

Hace semanas que Akaashi no va a su casa.

Kenma muerde el sentimiento en el interior de su mejilla y evita mirar a Akaashi cuando habla.

―En mí, _uh_ , _nuestro_ supongo, primer campamento. Kuroo casi tuvo que arrastrarme hasta Nekoma esa mañana.

Escucha el sonido que sale de la garganta de Akaashi, un ruido indefinido que Kenma sabe interpretar como un asentimiento, una suerte de afirmación de que le está escuchando, la representación física del signo de pregunta que utiliza en sus mensajes cuando espera que Kenma elabore. Luego sólo queda el raspar del grafo sobre el papel, cuidado, metódico.

Kenma aprieta los labios y deja que el suspiro se resbale entre estos cuando los abre. Devuelve el saludo a Shouyou mecánicamente, su mano apenas elevada al aire, y gira hacia Akaashi. Sabe que tendrá toda su atención, así que espera.

Akaashi desliza su escritura por el papel como todo lo que hace, con gracia y delicadeza, en suaves movimientos que hipnotizan la mirada de Kenma sobre sus dedos.

―Hoy fui el primero en llegar ―dice cuando Akaashi finalmente levanta la vista. En su rostro se refleja la curiosidad y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando Kenma resopla aquella confesión―. Debe gustarme que me torturen.

Akaashi levanta las cejas en un gesto sugestivo y Kenma arruga la nariz, sonrojado. Cuando se recompone de su rubor, pone sus manos en puño hasta que las uñas se clavan en sus palmas y lanza una mirada rápida a la cancha donde en nada deberán comenzar a calentar, realizar sus estiramientos, empezar la jornada, _la semana_ …

―Yo creo… ―Akaashi apoya finalmente sus notas a un lado. En el silencio que sigue, estira las piernas y los brazos hacia adelante para desperezar el sueño de sus articulaciones―, que son _tu_ equipo y, antes que digas nada, Kozume ―sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa, regresando su atención de la cancha a él―, no estoy hablando de que seas su capitán.

―Que seamos un equipo no significa que tenga que pasar mi verano encerrado en una misma habitación con todos ellos ―responde más por terquedad que por verdadera molestia. Kenma sabe que Akaashi puede ver la sonrisa en medio de su desgana, que su suspiro no le suena a resignación sino a la sensación de despertarse en la mañana sabiendo que uno está donde debe estar.

―No dije que fueran _un_ equipo, dije que son _tu_ equipo. Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, Kozume, pero de un capitán a otro, no importa cuán irritante pueda ser un compañero, hay ciertas personas que se meten en tu piel. ¿Podrías haberte quedado en casa con el conocimiento que ellos estarían acá?

Akaashi habla de Nekoma, pero Kenma escucha un eco, suave, inconsciente, un― _sabiendo que yo estoy estoy acá_ ―que le pega en el pecho y lo deja sin aire; desorientado y sin respuesta.

―Podría haber alegado enfermedad ―dice, confirmando que no, no podría estar en otro lugar que no sea aquí.

Kenma siente la cabeza pesada, busca a sus compañeros en la cancha con la mirada mientras escucha el tonto discurso que Kuroo inventó en su cabeza, un mantra que sus compañeros aceptaron como propio y que Kenma no se ha atrevido a reiterar.

Tiene una mueca atragantada en los labios. Los dedos de Akaashi al entrelazarse con los suyos, para darle un ligero apretón antes de levantarse, son suficiente para disolverla en una sonrisa.

―Lo sé. ―Akaashi tira de su mano, lento, una invitación a dejar que le ayude a levantarse de las bancas, pero firme, como el apretón que deberán darse en algunos minutos cuando sus escuelas se enfrenten.

El calor empieza a sentirse en el gimnasio, a pesar que apenas es la mañana y Kenma mira el techo con fastidio. Para cuando se dirige hacia dónde se encuentra realizando sus estiramientos el resto de Nekoma, Akaashi ha alcanzado a su equipo. Onaga le dice algo al oído y Akaashi cruza mirada con Kenma, la sonrisa en sus ojos.

―¡Kenma-san!

Como es costumbre, Lev reclama su atención, y suplica que realice los estiramientos con él. 

Kenma piensa en Kuroo. En la sangre que fluye, en _su_ equipo, y si Kuroo se entera luego que Kenma finalmente usó su discurso, tendrá que aceptar su cuota-parte de culpa por contagiarle el sentimentalismo.

 

~

 

Akaashi no es quien lo invita a practicar esa primera noche. Es Shouyou, con su insistencia, su sonrisa y su mano en la muñeca de Kenma, quien tira de él antes que pueda siquiera pensar en decir _no_. Akaashi sólo observa la escena, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados. Apenas acabado el último partido, Akaashi se había acercado a él deliberadamente, en su boca mueren las palabras que Shouyou no le deja pronunciar y que Kenma quisiera poder escuchar. Lo que recibe es la voz de Shouyou llenando todos los espacios entre ellos.

―Tú también, Akaashi-san, por los viejos tiempos ―Shouyou extiende la invitación hacia el capitán de Fukurodani dando saltos emocionados, su voz llena de risa. Kenma piensa en Kuroo y se pregunta si Shouyou será así cuando llegue a tercero, un capitán lleno de chistes malos y la pretensión de ser mayor de lo que realmente es.

―Si Kozume está de acuerdo…

Eso es todo lo que necesita Kenma para fijarlo en el sitio con la mirada. Es una súplica, un pedido de ayuda, porque Kenma adora a Shouyou con toda su alma pero hay un límite de energía que es capaz de soportar y su amigo suele sobrepasarlo aun antes de empezar.

―¡ _Claro que quiere_! ―Shouyou pone en palabras una verdad que Kenma no se atreve a pronunciar, no con la intensidad de la mirada que Akaashi fija en él. _Por favor_ , intenta decirle pero sólo consigue morderse el labio y atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando Shouyou continúa―: Además ―y lo dice con toda la facilidad y absoluta convicción con la que suele hablar de todo aquello que considera _Importante_ ―, somos sus personas favoritas aquí, ¿qué mejor que jugar con los dos?

Y hay un momento. Un instante. Una eternidad, tal vez, en que Kenma puede respirar la tensión entre ellos: Shouyou posando su mirada en uno y otro alternadamente, la sonrisa tan radiante que Kenma puede ver todos sus molares a la perfección; Akaashi con los labios apretados, los ojos en Kenma, los pensamientos bien escondidos en el fondo de su cabeza; y él, con las mejillas encendidas y sintiéndose más expuesto que la primera vez que Kuroo lo arrastró al equipo de su escuela.

Porque Shouyou habla como si supiera todas las verdades del universo. Como si supiera que él y Akaashi están en una relación bajo falsas pretensiones, como si supiera que el corazón de Kenma ya no sabe cómo actuar cuando están juntos, como si pudiera ponerle nombre a lo que Kenma lleva negándose desde el beso.

Y es el beso, y su atención a los labios apretados de Akaashi, y el movimiento de Shouyou sobre sus talones, ansiosos, expectante, sin ser consciente de todo lo que sabe, lo que hace que Kenma, finalmente, baje la vista, oculte su rubor entre sus cabellos y rompa el silencio.

―Mi consola no estaría mal ―dice.

Es suficiente para que Shouyou pestañee un par de veces y ría, fuerte y liviano, al tiempo que deja ir su muñeca. La risa ronca de Akaashi sobresale para Kenma, oculta entre sus dedos; no así el brillo de sus ojos cuando cruzan miradas, ni el ligero asentimiento de su rostro que Kenma almacena en su memoria junto con el trazo firme de la mano de Akaashi sobre su espalda un segundo después.

―Muy bien, Kozume, veamos cuánto tiempo tus _personas favoritas_ pueden mantenerte alejado de la consola.

Kenma se cruza de brazos, indignado, porque quiere decir que no. Que se va. Que es recién el primer día y que habrá otras oportunidades, pero Akaashi sigue presionando contra su espalda y él sólo atina a caminar hacia adelante, siguiendo los pasos de Shouyou.

Se siente desarmado y, si hay algo que puede aceptar, es que nunca tuvo oportunidad de denegar una invitación de ellos dos.

 

 

 

La noche los encuentra en uno de los gimnasios secundarios. A su pequeño grupo de a tres se les han sumado Tsukishima, a sugerencia de Akaashi; Lev, a pesar de las reticencias de Kenma; Onaga, que no deja de mirarlos a él y a Akaashi con la certeza de quien sabe algo que los demás no; y Kageyama, quien parece tan emocionado de practicar junto a Kenma y Akaashi que apenas es capaz de coordinar más de dos palabras juntas. En las gradas, en silencio y tomando con notas con excesiva atención, se encuentra la pequeña manager de Karasuno.

La sugerencia de jugar tres contra tres es de Lev y, muy a pesar de su reticencia, Kenma es incapaz de negarse cuando Lev ( _¡Kenma-san!,_ bueno _, sí_ podría negarse a él), Shouyou ( _¡Kenmaaa!)_ y Akaashi ( _¿Kozume?_ ) se lo piden. Intercambian el séptimo integrante cada cinco puntos, y aquello permite a Kenma no sólo evitar estar en cancha todo el tiempo, sino también observar el estilo de juego de Kageyama y Akaashi. En ningún momento intenta escapar a su habitación.

Han pasado dos horas cuando Yachi se les acerca con botellas de agua fresca. Kenma toma la suya, se quita el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo y toma asiento en el suelo de la cancha. No le sorprende cuando desde el otro lado de la red Akaashi le imita. Es lo que hacen ahora, seguirse los pasos el uno al otro.

―Buen juego, Kozume ―Akaashi le extiende una mano, como lo hizo en los partidos entre sus escuelas, como vienen prometiendo harán en una competición oficial, y Kenma la observa con el ceño fruncido unos momentos antes de estrecharla. Le sudan los dedos y el contacto es pegajoso, sólo acentúa el calor que le recorre de pies a cabeza pero aun así no es el primero en dejar los dedos de Akaashi ir―. No creí que fueras a quedarte hasta el final…

―Hinata tiene sus _formas_ de ser convincente.

Tsukishima es una torre sobre ellos, con su más de un metro noventa de estatura hace que desde el suelo Kenma y Akaashi deban torcer todo el cuello para poder observarlo. El bloqueador de Karasuno tiene ya una toalla sobre su nuca, sudor cae por todo su rostro y la sonrisa en sus labios luce más peligrosa que amigable.

Hace que un escalofrío recorra a Kenma. Akaashi frunce el rostro tanto como el propio Kenma cuando escucha a Tsukishima, la implicación de sus palabras demasiado directa como para interpretarla de otra forma.

―No me quedé por Shouyou ―masculla Kenma entre dientes. Es una confesión que no planea hacer en voz alta, pero que ahora está allí, flotando entre ellos. Tsukishima arquea el ceño con curiosidad. Le recuerda a Kuroo, esa incisiva manera de ver más de lo que deberían ver.

Tras unos momentos de mantenerle la mirada, Tsukishima finalmente mira el suelo y esquiva los ojos de ambos. Kenma puede sentir la atención de Akaashi sobre él. No se atreve a mirarlo.

―Mis disculpas, Kozume-san ―la diferencia con Kuroo, es que Tsukishima es muy consciente de lo que dice, aun cuando luego suene realmente apenado, y la única razón por la cual le ofrece sus disculpas es porque Tsukishima considera que Kenma merece su respeto como su senpai―, no me corresponde hacer ese tipo de conjeturas.

―¿Qué conjeturas, Tsukishima? ―Shouyou, aun lleno de energías, se deja caer junto a Kenma. Le pide un sorbo de su botella al tiempo que muestra como la suya ya no contiene ni una gota. Kenma deja que la botella se deslice entre sus dedos, porque sabe que no hay fuerza que valga contra su amigo, pero aun así nota de refilón como Tsukishima frunce todo el ceño antes de afilar su lengua.

Kenma lo ve venir, ve como cualquier cuidado por respetar a Kenma se desvanece en las arrugas en los ojos de Tsukishima y la manera en que sus lentes suben por su nariz con un dedo presionando el armazón.

―¡Mira, has aprendido una palabra nueva!

Shouyou siendo Shouyou le saca la lengua y se cruza de brazos. Kenma sabe, porque puede leerlo en el brillo de ojos de Tsukishima, en los dedos de Akaashi que se mueven suavemente por su antebrazo, alertas, intentando contenerle, que no termina allí y, aun así, no es lo suficientemente rápido para levantarse antes que Tsukishima vuelva a hablar.

―Pero si tienes que saber, hablábamos de ti y Kozume-san.

Shouyou pestañea confundido. Aprieta los labios y arruga la nariz de esa forma que suele resultarle cómica, pero que ahora hace que a Kenma se le encoja el estómago. Los dedos de Akaashi se resbalan con facilidad de su brazo cuando se levanta, sin resistencia.

Tsukishima puede no haber dicho nada explícitamente aun, pero Kenma no piensa quedarse a esperar que lo haga. Tendría que haberse ido de allí cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cuando notaron que tenían un jugador de más, pero Akaashi había continuado la propuesta de Lev con una sonrisa ligera y una mano extendida―: _¿Qué dices, Kozume? ¿O acaso no quieres enfrentarte conmigo?_

Kenma no va a arriesgarse a volver a admitir que no se quedó por Shouyou. No con la mirada de Akaashi aún en él, con las manos arrugadas sobre sus shorts. No cuando ve a Onaga acercarse, dándole vueltas a la pelota en sus manos, con Lev un par de pasos atrás.

Se levanta y les da la espalda.

Puede escuchar la confusión de Shouyou, el desconcierto de Lev porque Kenma se marcha justo cuando decide acercarse, a Onaga preguntar qué ha pasado y el silencio de Akaashi.

No quiere escuchar la conversación, pero no logra evitarlo, sus pies no son lo suficientemente rápidos para sacarlo de allí antes que suceda.

Escucha a Shouyou cuestionar a Tsukishima, reprochando su actitud; escucha la respuesta de Tsukishima, sugiriendo que Kenma gusta de él; y escucha el murmullo ahogado de Onaga―: _Pero yo creía…_

Sobre todo, escucha los pasos de Akaashi cuando se levanta y le sigue; y aunque no quiere, aunque el ruido en sus oídos parece suficiente para apagar los gritos de todo un estadio, aun así escucha cuando Onaga termina su frase―: _Yo creía que Kozume-san y Akaashi-san salían_ ―y el murmullo se extiende desde el centro del gimnasio hasta alcanzarle.

 

 

 

Akaashi camina a su lado en silencio, juega con sus manos frente a su cuerpo, falto de bolsillos donde esconderlas, pero no dice nada, salvo para preguntar si Kenma prefiere que se vaya. Él se encoge de hombros, pretendiendo un indiferencia que no siente―en su pecho, su corazón late con fuerza y no se atreve a mirarlo, sus piernas parecen tambalear con cada paso. El segundo de duda que detiene a Akaashi a su espalda, es suficiente para que Kenma tome su muñeca, sus uñas marcando surcos sobre piel de Akaashi, y tire de él.

Akaashi trastabilla unos momentos, deja que Kenma arrastre de él con determinación, sus pasos sin destino aparente, y luego desliza su mano entre la de Kenma. Akaashi entrelaza sus dedos con fuerza. Es casi una disculpa, un “ _yo nos metí en esto_ ” que Akaashi no llega a poner en palabras―a Kenma, suena más a un “ _no tienes por qué pasar esto sólo_ ” que lleva su corazón a su garganta y que si ya no fuera incapaz de hablar, lo dejaría sin habla.

En medio de dos edificios, en un espacio apenas iluminado por dos solitarios focos en las paredes blancas, encuentran un banco en penumbras. Entre las sombras, el silencio sólo se atreve a romperlo el canto de los grillos. El calor de la noche parece acumularse entre los haces de luz que no permiten ver más allá de donde mueven sus pies, avanzando hasta el asiento de madera, sus manos aun enlazadas en un firme agarre. Kenma quisiera poder abrazarse a sus piernas, enrollarse en sí mismo hasta que ni siquiera él pueda verse.

Allí, las voces de sus compañeros mueren con la noche, los rumores y las verdades a medias que a estas alturas se habrán hecho paso entre ellos no pueden alcanzarle.

En el cielo apenas se distingue alguna estrella débil, casi como si luchara contra toda la contaminación que rodea Tokio. Kenma piensa en Miyagi, en los terrenos abiertos, el aire fresco y el cielo con más estrellas de las que jamás ha visto en el firmamento.

Es Akaashi quien toma asiento primero. No deja ir su mano, acaricia con el pulgar su piel, paciente. Es una invitación a hablar pero Kenma no sabe cómo.

Su reacción le resulta desproporcionada por momentos y es incapaz de determinar que está sintiendo: enojo, frustración, desesperación― _el corazón roto_. ¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras?

―No tengo mi consola ―dice y ahoga una risa torpe. Es un pensamiento ridículo, desconectado, y ¿qué se supone que hiciera con su consola de todas formas? No va a apagar el escozor que siente en la piel con cada movimiento de los dedos de Akaashi, ni logrará a callar sus pensamientos. Perderse en un juego sólo lograría atrasar lo inevitable.

―¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

―Ni en sueños.

―¿Quieres que vaya yo?

Levanta la vista del pedregullo del suelo, las piedras mezclándose una con otras detrás de sus párpados. Akaashi está sonriendo, tenue, las comisuras de sus labios apenas elevándose con timidez. Con su mano libre, Akaashi arruga el bordadillo de su short entre sus dedos, tensos en contraposición al resto de su cuerpo.

Kenma se fija en sus manos enlazadas, las sombras danza entre sus dedos, la penumbra apenas hace visible la expresión de Akaashi y niega. Se sienta a su lado, dejan que sus manos se apoyen entre sus piernas y recuesta el rostro contra el hombro de Akaashi.

El suspiro escapa a sus pulmones. Con él se disipa un peso que le deja liviano, flotando en su propio cuerpo.

El silencio vuelve a envolverlos, esta vez suave, compañero; los dedos de Akaashi no detienen sus caricias y su cuerpo se mece al ritmo de su respiración, los grillos llenan de ecos la noche. Akaashi deja ir el rostro atrás hacia el cielo. Kenma imagina que cierra los ojos, sus dedos apretados contra su rodilla relajándose uno por uno, la sensación contagiosa. Kenma deja que se apodere de él, su respiración acompasada calma las revoluciones de su corazón, profunda, empujando la ansiedad fuera de su cuerpo, desvaneciéndose de sus dedos, allí donde hacen contacto con los de Akaashi.

Que _le gusta Akaashi_ es una revelación que no llega a él como caída del cielo, aunque así parece si cierra los ojos y se deja envolver por la brisa de verano, su cuerpo ardiendo donde toca con Akaashi. No, no es un golpe en el fondo de su barriga, ni su corazón se acelera con el pensamiento, ni sus pulmones olvidan como respirar; no necesita este momento para descubrir aquello que ya sabe, una realidad que ha intentado ignorar desde que Akaashi posó sus labios sobre los suyos. O aun antes. Quizás antes. Seguramente antes.

Es una revelación que sí llega a él como la brisa, haciendo cosquillas en todo su cuerpo. Suave, fresca y con la certeza de que está allí, esperando.

No siente prisa, no mientras esté arropado contra el costado de Akaashi. Sus cabellos se enredan cuando Akaashi deja apoyar su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Kenma, con la misma facilidad con las que sus dedos se rozan entre sus piernas.

Es una revelación también que llega a él con la conversación del gimnasio detrás. Palabras como ecos, retumbando contra su pecho.

―Supongo que todos lo sabrán ya… ―articula cuando siente que el sueño amenaza contra sus párpados. Oculta el bostezo entre sus manos entrelazadas sin siquiera darse cuenta y se repite cuando nota que sus palabras se pierden entre sus dedos.

―Seguramente ―la voz de Akaashi suena adormecida. Kenma no se atreve a levantar el rostro de donde lo tiene escondido entre el hombro de Akaashi y sus cabellos, mantiene las manos de ambos frente a sus ojos y examina cada uno de sus encuentros―. Quizás deberíamos volver…

La idea de regresar profundiza el hueco en el fondo de su estómago. Aunque no vocaliza su reticencia, Akaashi parece entender cuando Kenma levanta sus piernas del piso y lleva las rodillas a su pecho, acurrucándose aún más abiertamente contra Akaashi. Siente que le arden las mejillas, pero hace tanto calor entre ellos que no puede considerarlo importante. Sus manos quedan a un lado de su tobillo y Akaashi roza ligeramente su piel justo por encima de su zapatilla deportiva. El contacto produce escalofríos en Kenma.

―Habrá rumores ―es la certeza con la que habla que delata que Akaashi está completamente despierto, Kenma le escucha chasquear la lengua, pero no suena molesto. Akaashi insiste―: deberíamos regresar.

―Habrá rumores de todas formas.

Esta vez el repiquetear de sus dientes suena en medio de una risa que sacude todo el cuerpo de Kenma: corta, abierta y llena de afecto.

―Deberíamos besarnos, entonces, darles algo de qué hablar ―Akaashi habla con la risa aún entre los dientes, su tono jovial, distendido de una forma que contradice la tensión que Kenma mantiene a raya bajo la superficie de su piel.

Es una broma, lo sabe porque años de práctica con Kuroo y Bokuto le han preparado para reconocer ese tono de voz, un poquito más elevado, rozando lo ridículo. Su corazón no parece estar al tanto de semejante afirmación, puede sentir como su pulso se acelera y si Akaashi puede sentirlo donde sus muñecas se tocan, Kenma espera lo atribuya a su ansiedad.

Se siente mareado. Levanta el rostro del hombro de Akaashi y abraza sus piernas con ambos brazos. Cuando sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse, Kenma tiene el ceño fruncido y muerde el interior de mejilla.

Hay un amago de sonrisa que se desliza por la comisura de los labios de Akaashi hasta casi desaparecer. Akaashi pasa la mano que Kenma soltó por sus cabellos; los revuelve hasta que caen por sus ojos y tiene que sacudirlos para poder ver. La luz pega contra sus pómulos, los ángulos de su rostro cargados de penumbras y secretos. Kenma apoya su mejilla contra sus rodillas y le mira de lado.

―Eres un idiota ―dice, pero sus palabras no cargan un verdadero insulto, puede sentir como sus propios labios se curvan, hipnotizados por la imagen de Akaashi; la expresión nerviosa de sus ojos, la risa que no vuelve a escapar de su boca pero que Kenma puede escuchar contenida entre sus dientes.

 _―¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Kenma?_ ―Su nombre en labios de Akaashi le toma desprevenido. Su reacción inmediata es pestañar confundido, arrugando la nariz y abriendo los labios ligeramente. Le toma unos momentos notar que Akaashi intenta imitar a Kuroo, su voz un tono más estridente, su acentuación un poco más estirada. Es _pésimo_.

Y, aun así, rompe algo en Kenma. Ese cosquilleo que tensa todo su cuerpo desde que salieron del gimnasio, por un lado, la falsa calma del momento, por otro, es como si de repente Akaashi estuviera golpeando todas sus puertas, exclamando que _está bien_. Todo está bien. Pero no lo está, porque Kenma quiere besarle. Kenma quiere saltar al vacío y responder “ _muy bien, ¿por qué no?_ ”. En cambio, ríe. Ríe con el rostro entre las rodillas, sacudiéndose con tanta fuerza que puede sentir donde golpea contra Akaashi. Le arden los ojos y siente un vacío en el estómago por culpa del aire que escapa a sus pulmones.

Es tan liberador que no siente necesidad de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas cuando logra contenerse y mira a Akaashi.

―Eso fue _terrible_.

―No más que el original.

―Eso ―Kenma se endereza, sus manos en sus rodillas, los pies aun sobre la banca―, eso no puedo discutirlo.

La expresión de Akaashi es suave y sincera, el brillo de sus ojos algo divertido, y Kenma se permite perderse unos momentos allí, los grillos recordándoles de su existencia con fuerza y la luz sobre ellos pestañando, casi molesta.

―Podemos decir que terminamos ―la voz de Akaashi le toma por sorpresa; su rostro mira hacia el lado de opuesto de Kenma, sus manos inquietas en su regazo―. Que todos supieran no era parte del plan, entiendo sí… además, Hinata…

La mención a Shouyou le hace fruncir todo el rostro, imagina las expresiones de todos cuando se marchó, cuando Akaashi salió tras él y la vergüenza se acumula en sus cachetes. Fija su vista en la pared del edificio de enfrente, blanca, inerte, sin toda la vida que emana de Akaashi sentado a su lado, y quizás por ello, más fácil para hablarle.

―Besarnos tampoco era parte del plan ―No quiere hacer un reproche, está seguro que a ello suenan sus palabras. Arruga sus dedos contra sus rodillas, arañando su piel hasta dejar marcas. Puede escuchar el hipido ahogado de Akaashi, sus palabras cortando el aire entre ambos.

―Yo… Eso es diferente, Kozume, allí estaban Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san. Se hubieran enterado…

―¿Fue difícil? ―Que Akaashi no encuentre sus palabras es tan inusual que Kenma no puede evitar interrumpirlo.

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Besarnos? ―Akaashi sí gira hacia él entonces, pestañando, su confusión reflejada en cada uno de sus gestos. Kenma no sabe si reír u ocultar el ardor en su rostro, tan profundo que crece de su cuello y se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

―Que lo supiera tu equipo ―dice, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y el ligero rubor sobre las mejillas de Akaashi podría pasar desapercibido bajo la escasa luz de las lámparas blanquecinas del edificio.

―Honestamente, Kozume, fue raro. No tenemos que seguir con esto si no quieres ―su voz es firme y, cuando encuentra su mirada con Kenma, Akaashi mantiene su rostro impasible, decidido.

Kenma no quiere terminar con _esto_. Ese es el problema. No quiere ni pensar en la posibilidad de acabar con esta mentira que se ha transformado en su realidad. Es un pensamiento egoísta, pero no está dispuesto a romper con algo que apenas empieza a hacer sentido en su interior.

Tampoco se atreve, no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, porque hacerlo significa admitir aún mucho más. Así que arruga la nariz y apoya su brazo contra el de Akaashi.

―Pero Kuroo y Bokuto se enterarían…

―Creo que casi seis meses es un tiempo suficiente para una broma.

―¿Seis meses?

―Más o menos.

―Y vas a romper conmigo antes de nuestro aniversario.

Imprime toda la seriedad que puede a sus palabras, fijando la mirada en Akaashi, el corazón latiendo desbocado contra su pecho. Hay un burbujeo bajo su piel que no lo deja inquieto, algo que se mueve allí desde que Akaashi imitó a Kuroo, una liviandad que pocas personas son capaces de producir en él.

Su madre, Kuroo, Shouyou… y _Akaashi_ , Akaashi pestañando con la sorpresa atrapada en sus pestañas y la risa brotando de él, ronca y torpe y tan poco grácil que Kenma tiene el impulso de besarla, allí, sin restricciones. _Que corran los rumores_ , piensa.

―¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto?

―Quiero verles las caras a Kuroo y Bokuto cuando se enteren. Pero…

―No más besos.

―No más besos.

 

 

 

Para cuando Kenma regresa al salón que Nekoma tiene asignado como habitación, las prácticas extra han acabado y todos han finalmente ido a descansar luego de una larga jornada. En el suelo Kenma reconoce las siluetas de todos menos la de Tora, sus sábanas arrolladas a los pies de su _futon_ vacío. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño, mientras busca, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, por su toalla y sus productos de higiene en su bolso. No puede esperar para darse un buen baño que elimine tanto la suciedad como la tensión del día.

Por una vez se alegra que su posición como capitán del equipo le permita una excusa para rondar los pasillos a esas horas y hacer uso de las duchas tan tarde, cuando el silencio ya reina en las habitaciones. El baño que elige está vacío, y es otro punto a favor para su noche. No sabría cómo enfrentarse a la presencia de Akaashi en una situación como esa. Toma con cuidado sus cosas y se prepara una ducha, con agua apenas temperada, suficientemente fría para arrastrar el rubor de sus mejillas y el sudor de sus manos.

Es refrescante, le permite borrar sus pensamientos temporalmente. Aunque no lo suficiente para que la sensación le acompañe una vez sale de bajo el agua. Piensa en Akaashi, bajo las pésimas luces de los edificios de salones de Ubugawa; piensa en sus manos entrelazadas y el confort que el recuerdo de las mismas trae a su mente; piensa, sobre todo, en la realidad de sus sentimientos y no deja de preguntarse quién es la verdadera víctima de aquella broma.

 _“Nada tiene por qué ser diferente”_ parece una burda burla en sus memorias.

Sigue pensando en ello cuando vuelve al salón, una toalla envuelta en sus cabellos y la mirada perdida, está demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos para notar a Tora, sentado junto a la puerta.

Kenma tropieza con sus pies, la refrescante ducha aun en su piel le provee suficiente lucidez y reflejos para parar la caída con sus manos y sus rodillas. Muerde el quejido de dolor en su labio inferior.

Tora se está fregando los ojos con los puños de sus manos, mal sentado en el suelo, cuando Kenma se gira hacia él con reprobación.

―¿Qué haces sentado ahí? ―susurra entre dientes, porque no quiere despertar a nadie y porque sabe que tendrá mejor efecto para Tora que su voz normal.

―¡Te estaba esperando! ―De alguna forma, Tora logra bajar el tono de su exclamación cuando Kenma lo fija en el lugar con la mirada, pero la intensidad de la misma está allí, llena de incredulidad y _qué clase de pregunta es esa_ ; una mezcla de niño petulante en medio de un puchero y padre preocupado preguntando qué hora de llegar son esas. Es, definitivamente una imagen para la historia.

Tora se cruza de brazos, indignado. Como si la mera tardanza de Kenma le ofendiera personalmente. A veces le sorprende lo extremadamente infantil que puede llegar a ser su amigo, cuando lo ha visto encargarse de los chicos de primero con propiedad y madurez, o tener paciencia suficiente para enseñar a Lev como ser una _“estrella de verdad_ ” para el equipo. Pero ahora están ellos dos solos y no hay allí _kouhai_ con los que tenga que aparentar ser genial ni le obliguen a tener que comportarse.

Kenma lo conoce, lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que no podrá escapar de ésta, que sus posibilidades de no hablar del tema se acaban acá. Porque no hay forma que Tora no esté al tanto. Así que se sienta a su lado, se lleva las rodillas al pecho y dice lo único que puede realmente decir.

―Gracias por esperarme, Tora.

―De nada ―Tora hincha el pecho, como un niño al que le han dado la aprobación por su comportamiento y le sonríe, la curiosidad brotando por sus ojos, ahora que ha arrancado el sueño de ellos―. No es común que llegues tarde. Usualmente eres el primero en encerrarte en la habitación.

―No tenías por qué preocuparte ―Kenma le sonríe de lado. Sabe que es un vago intento de desviar la conversación, de demorar el momento en que Tora realmente le pregunte sobre Akaashi.

―¡No estaba preocupado! ―Tora sacude todos sus brazos, aun cuando intenta contener el volumen de su voz es todo ruido y movimiento, y Kenma no puede evitar que la sonrisa se extienda, sincera. Golpea hombro contra hombro con suavidad hasta que Tora finalmente se queda quieto, una media sonrisa en su rostro―. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Es que, ¡y si Akaashi te secuestra!

―Tora, suenas a Shouyou, o _peor_ , Lev ―Kenma ve a su amigo fruncir todo el rostro, horrorizado ante la comparación. Para Kenma resulta un alivio, aun cuando confirma que Tora le esperó para hablar de Akaashi. Deja escapar un suspiro, aprieta más el pecho contra sus piernas y apoya el mentón entre sus rodillas―. Akaashi no va a secuestrarme.

―¿Es cierto, Kenma? ―es casi un susurro, Kenma tiene que esforzarse por escucharlo. Voltea el rostro hacia él y sólo encuentra sincera curiosidad en el rostro de Tora.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Que tú y Akaashi están saliendo.

De repente Tora se le hace pequeño a su lado, con los hombros encogidos y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; ni siquiera el largo de sus piernas extendidas hacia el pasillo hacen nada contra la imagen arrollada de su amigo, como si aquel rumor fuera demasiado grande para él, un secreto que jamás podría guardarse para sí.

Kenma se atraganta con la respuesta. Deja ir un suspiro entre sus dientes en búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas.

―Ese parece ser el consenso popular, sí.

―Oh. _Oh_. ―Tora aprieta los labios, procesa la información un momento y luego ríe. Resulta contenido en comparación a lo que tiene acostumbrado a Kenma, pero el sonido reverbera en el pasillo y se pierde a la distancia. Tora lo observa con una sonrisa cuando logra tranquilizarse― ¿Quién iba a decirlo, eh? ―su rostro se enseria de golpe, las arrugas junto a sus ojos tensas, y cuando Tora levanta un dedo para señalarlo acusadoramente, Kenma ya sabe lo que sigue―: ¡Pero no me has dicho nada!

―Tora…

Kenma lo ve cruzarse de brazos, su cuerpo tenso y la línea de sus labios contraída en reprobación.

―¡Me enteré por Lev, Kenma! ¡ _Por Lev_!

Kenma no puede evitar la mueca en la que contorsiona todo su rostro. Se oculta entre sus rodillas porque no soporta que Tora tenga razón. Porque tiene que darle un punto en esta ocasión, no debe haber cosa peor que enterarse de algo por Lev de entre todas las personas. Lev, quien vive tan en la luna que usualmente hay que explicarle todo cinco veces antes de que siquiera se percate que le estás diciendo algo.

―No se supone que él se enterara… ―admite a sus rodillas, un susurro apenas audible.

―¿Estás feliz?

La pregunta abierta de Tora le toma por sorpresa y le desarma, las recriminaciones han dejado paso a un gesto suave, del tipo que Kenma sólo espía en su amigo cuando está con su hermana y cree que nadie lo ve; Tora le mira de la misma forma que lo hacía Yaku, o lo hace aun a veces Kuroo, como si supiera que la información a Kenma hay que quitarla más que a cuenta gotas, a jeringa, de golpe y toda junta, sin dejarle sentir el pinchazo.

Apenas logra asentir, con las mejillas encendidas y la confusión en todo el cuerpo. Es una mentira a medias, porque es verdad, de una manera abstracta que aún no logra comprender. Es confuso, piensa en el dolor de su pecho cuando está con Akaashi, en como el fantasma de su mano aun quema en su piel, en su risa causándole cosquillas―nada es real, pero...  lo es.

Sin ser partícipe de su conflicto interno, Tora lo observa con una sonrisa y pasa un brazo por sus hombros.

―Mi madre siempre dice que los calladitos son los peores cuando alguien se queja de nosotros ―dice guiñándole un ojo, la risa rebotando contra su oreja en la cercanía, y Kenma arruga todo el rostro en reprobación―. No te dejaré ganarme, ¿sabes? ―continúa Tora y pronuncia la sonrisa― me conseguiré una novia que vaya a alentarnos al Torneo de Primavera.

―Tendrás que lograr que tú hermana se lo permita primero.

―Eres terrible, Kenma. ―Tora se toma todo con humor y vuelve a reír sacudiendo todo el cuerpo―, al menos yo no tendré que preocuparme de enfrentarme a mi novia en la cancha.

Taketora habla como si aquello fuera algo terrible, peor incluso que enfrentarse a la personalidad vibrante de la pequeña Akane, pero Kenma mira sus manos por entre sus rodillas, enroscadas cerca de sus tobillos, y piensa en los largos dedos de Akaashi, el roce suave de su piel y la firmeza con la que apretó su mano cuando se enfrentaron aquella mañana.

No puede concebirlo como algo malo.

―¿Podemos irnos ya a dormir, Tora?

Es un quejido más que una pregunta, pero Tora no parece inmutarse por su tono, tan avispado como si acabara de despertar. Kenma puede sentir el cansancio del día sobre sus hombros; le gustaría poder arrastrarse a su _futon_. Para su suerte, a pesar de levantarse de un salto con todas las energías renovadas, Tora acuerda con él que es tarde.

―No hay título de capitán o vice capitán que nos salve que de que nos griten si nos encuentran acá ―le dice mientras abre la puerta del salón. Kenma está de acuerdo. Se lo hace saber con un sonido informe que apenas retumba en el fondo de su garganta.

La quietud adentro del salón es tan efímera como los pasos que da hasta su _futon_. Hay un murmullo de movimiento que no puede ignorar, aun cuando sus oídos parecen querer hacer de sus pasos y los de Tora gritos en la oscuridad.

En una esquina escucha a uno de los chicos de primero girar entre las sábanas, alguien más que no llega a distinguir ronca de manera intermitente, y los pies de Lev, fuera de sus mantas y rozando el piso frío del salón, no se quedan quietos. 

Kenma hace su mayor esfuerzo por obviar las voces de Shibayama e Inuoka arrulladas en una esquina, mientras intentan que no se les escuche. Kenma se mete bajo sus sábanas en el mayor silencio posible. Pero no llega a poner la cabeza en la almohada cuando las primeras palabras se escuchan con claridad en el aire, la voz de Lev apretada contra el suelo junto al _futon_ de Tora.

―¿Ahora me crees, Taketora-senpai?

Es emoción lo que adorna cada silaba, esa energía incontenida que tantos problemas le trajo a Kenma en la cancha, Lev siempre un paso más adelante en sus deseos que en sus condiciones. No escucha la respuesta de Tora, claramente le molesta tener que darle la razón a su _kouhai_. El murmullo se extiende aun así como bólido entre los cuerpos dispuestos a lo largo de salón y Kenma ya no puede obviarlo.

Una parte suya quiere decirles que no es importante, porque no hay verdad más absoluta que esa. _No lo es_. Akaashi y él no son más que amigos que pretenden ser novios, enredados en una tonta broma para sus mejores amigos que ha venido a golpearle a Kenma por detrás y dejarle sin aire en el proceso. Se pregunta si esto, la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención de sus compañeros sería más fácil si fuera verdad, si no tuviera una pequeña vocecita, cuya voz se asemeja demasiado a Kuroo, recordándole todo el tiempo que no son novios de verdad.

Se pregunta si sería más sencillo si todavía ignorara la realidad de cuánto le gusta Akaashi, de que tan perdido se encuentra cada vez que se toman las manos o le presta algo más de la debida atención.

Cuando se decide a detener el murmullo antes de que se eleve a volúmenes normales de conversación, la voz de Lev le detiene, asfixiándole entre las sábanas.

― _Felicitaciones, capitán._

Hay un tono definitivo en la voz de Lev y que sea él de todos quien empiece el coro que se dispersa tímidamente por todos los bultos semi ocultos en las sombras sólo logra aprisionar con más fuerza las emociones en Kenma. A su lado, Fukunaga le sonríe un segundo, al tiempo que Shibayama murmura su propia felicitación a lo lejos, el eco de Inuoka siguiéndole segundos detrás. Se sorprende cuan fácil le resulta reconocer cada una de sus voces, incluso de los chicos de primero, algunos que apenas han jugado un par de partidos de práctica.

Supone que sí sería un poco mejor si fuera verdad. O si no fuera nada, en absoluto. Así, cuando se esconde entre las sábanas, la felicidad de sentirse agradecido por el equipo que tiene y que pica contra la comisura de sus labios, no se detendría por la culpa que sube por su garganta.

Culpa de mentirles.

Culpa de querer decirles que es verdad.

Se duerme pensando en la mano de Akaashi entre la suya, las voces de sus compañeros apoyándolo y aunque sueña que se besan, cuando despierta no está muy seguro que tanto recuerda.

 

~

 

Si hay algo que Kenma detesta de los campamentos de entrenamiento, es tener que despertar temprano, cuando el sol pega en su cara y el rostro de Lev levita por encima del suyo.

―¡Buenos días, Kenma-san!

O quizás es peor que el chico no sepa controlar su nivel de voz ni siquiera cuando apenas ha despertado. Kenma aprieta los ojos, lo mira entre sus cejas pegadas con fastidio, antes de darse vuelta y acomodarse bajo sus sábanas.

―¡Kenma-san! ―el grito indignado de Lev es tan estridente que Kenma, instintivamente, tira un par de patadas al aire hasta chocar con la pantorrilla de su _kouhai_. El nuevo eco de su nombre por la habitación es muestra suficiente que está aún demasiado dormido para ser consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

―Vamos a ir a desayunar, Kenma-san, ¿esperamos por ti? ―es Yuuki quien intercede antes que Lev vuelva a quejarse, su voz dulce y leve. Kenma se atreve a mirarlo entre las sábanas, el chico se mece sobre sus talones, las manos enredadas entre los pliegues de su camiseta, luce tan pequeño como el primer día que se presentó en el equipo.

Kenma reconoce el brillo en sus ojos, un recordatorio de cómo el nuevo libero fue capaz de ocupar sin dudas el lugar de Yaku-san cuando éste se lesionó en el torneo de primavera y que hoy le convierte en el pilar en el fondo de la cancha cada vez que juega.

Kenma exhala con cansancio y se frota los ojos para quitarse los sueños de la mente. Niega levemente. Se rehúsa a empezar el día con dolor de cabeza, aunque la voz de Lev siga haciendo ecos contra su sien.

―Los alcanzaré.

―Me aseguraré que no rompan nada. ―Fukunaga sacude sus manos en dirección a la puerta, ordenando a los chicos de segundo a emprender su camino hacia el comedor.

Con desgana, Kenma se cambia su pijama por el equipo deportivo de verano de Nekoma y pasa por el baño a enjuagarse cara y boca antes de ir hasta el comedor. Es el último en salir del dormitorio improvisado, así que no le sorprende que la mayoría de Nekoma esté desparramado por las diferentes mesas, algunos de ellos incluso ya a la puerta para emprender camino a los gimnasios.

Del equipo de Fukurodani distingue un par de caras conocidas, pero o el equipo ya terminó su desayuno o recién están llegando como él. Akaashi no está en ninguna de las mesas. Contrario a sus instintos, Kenma acepta la invitación de sus compañeros de segundo año cuando Lev mueve las manos animadamente para que se acerque a ellos.

Shouyou está con ellos; tiene la boca llena de arroz y un par de granos salpican la mesa cuando lo ve llegar y le saluda. Es recién entonces que recuerda que no habló con Shouyou desde que huyó del gimnasio la noche anterior. Para su suerte, Shouyou no parece tener interés en traer el tema a la mesa, le sonríe con todos los dientes como es su costumbre y le pregunta si descansó bien.

Ninguno en la mesa, en realidad, hace mención a la novedad de que él y Akaashi sean novios. Conversan de todo un poco y de nada, de los _manga_ que están leyendo, de los entrenamientos, de la competencia tanto de Tokio como de Miyagi, y, aunque Kenma participa de vez en vez, el peso de la charla nunca cae en él. Aquello le permite desayunar con tranquilidad, la ansiedad que contenía en su estómago abriendo paso a su apetito.

O así es hasta que Akaashi aparece por las puertas del comedor.

Tiene los cabellos revueltos, viste una camiseta que Kenma está seguro le regaló Bokuto para su cumpleaños anterior, tan gastada que apenas puede leerse, y camina con los ojos entrecerrados. Su mirada se cruza con la de Kenma inmediatamente, y sabe que no imagina la manera en que los labios de Akaashi se extienden a los lados, un amago de sonrisa que nunca llega a pronunciar.

―¡Aquí, Akaashi-san!

Kenma es consciente que su decisión de sentarse junto a Lev es tan terrible como predijo el momento en que éste levanta los brazos llamando la atención de Akaashi y le invita a sentarse con ellos. Es doblemente terrible cuando Akaashi se gira hacia a sus compañeros de equipo y en vez de acompañarlos a buscar mesa propia, se hace paso hacia el espacio que Lev dejó en medio de él y Kenma.  

En un intento de salvaguardar algo de dignidad, Kenma se concentra en su desayuno. Llena su boca con su porción de arroz y evita la mirada de Akaashi cuando toma asiento a su lado. No puede evitar ser consciente de todas las partes de sus cuerpos que se rozan; sus brazos, sus rodillas, sus zapatillas bajo la mesa. Con la cabeza gacha, escucha a Akaashi saludar cordialmente a todos antes de fijarse en él. Kenma se niega a desviar la mirada de su plato.

―Buenos días, _Kozume_.

Cuando finalmente voltea hacia Akaashi, una de sus manos está apoyada sobre la de Kenma en la mesa y en sus labios tiene esa sonrisa que Kenma ha aprendido asociar con picardía contenida.  Kenma puede sentir como enrojecen sus mejillas. Aprieta los labios en un puchero improvisado de falsa molestia. Akaashi da un pequeño toque en su mano y cuando le deja ir es con una amplia sonrisa. Si la conversación de la noche anterior no estuviera aun presente en su mente, la actuación de Akaashi podría convencerle hasta a él.

Las miradas de todos están fijos en ellos, Kenma no les presta atención. Sus cabellos ocultan la expresión de Shouyou e Inuoka, del otro lado de la mesa, y el propio Akaashi hace de barrera para la voz incontenida de Lev. Sabe que las preguntas llegarán de un momento a otro. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, devuelve el saludo a Akaashi, incapaz de hacer funcionar su voz, comida aun entre sus dientes.

Deja que su hombro choque contra el de Akaashi en un gesto cómplice. Lev, incapaz de contenerse, es quien inicia el interrogatorio. Kenma no confía de su voz, pero Akaashi, con la calma entrenada de años compartidos con Bokuto, se encarga de responder sin un segundo de retraso, como si hablara de su última clase de historia y hechos que ha estudiado de memoria. En el estómago de Kenma se forma un nudo cuando recuerda que técnicamente su relación es eso, un par de hitos recreados para complacer a sus mejores amigos. Y aun así, cuando Akaashi los relata con tanta indiferencia para continuar con el espectáculo, a Kenma no le parecen así.

Quisiera creer que cuando Akaashi habla de cómo ya llevan casi seis meses juntos siente, aunque sea por valor de su amistad, que los momentos compartidos son tan reales como Kenma los recuerda.

Las fuerzas que cierran su estómago sólo empeoran cuando Shouyou interrumpe a Akaashi, sus ojos fijos en Kenma.

―¡No me has dicho nada, Kenma!

Es un reproche que no es tal, Kenma puede verlo en los ojos de Shouyou, en la forma en que se curvan las arrugas de su sien y la suavidad del gesto de sus labios. Shouyou sería incapaz de recriminarle nada. Pero en sus ojos también se refleja la confusión de sus recuerdos. Kenma no necesita que Shouyou diga nada para saber que está pensando en el día que Shouyou se quedó en su casa luego de la derrota de Karasuno en las Nacionales; que está recordando la actitud de Kenma y como él y Akaashi se habían acercado juntos a su equipo y aun, aun así, Kenma no había dicho nada.

La culpabilidad de la noche anterior sube por su garganta y acaba finalmente con su apetito. Pestañea un par de veces buscando las palabras para responderle a su amigo, entre el repertorio de falsas excusas y mentiras que parece haberse convertido en la norma de este campamento. Los dedos de Akaashi sobre su pierna lo sobresaltan, lo regresan al presente con un suave roce justo bajo el doblez de sus shorts. Akaashi no lo mira, sus ojos fijos en Shouyou.

―Hinata-kun, debo decir que eso es en parte mi culpa ―dice con tono guardado, su mano aún sobre la piel de Kenma haciendo cosquillas y distrayendo su concentración. Es un gesto tan íntimo, oculto de la vista de todos, que Kenma no está muy seguro qué hacer de él―. Cuando comenzamos a salir ―Akaashi continúa de todas formas, ajeno a la confusión de Kenma―, decidimos mantener _esto_ por fuera de nuestros equipos.

Kenma apoya su propia mano sobre la de Akaashi, aunque sea sólo por detener el movimiento de ésta sobre su pierna. La acción no pasa desapercibida a Shouyou, quien sigue la línea de su brazo con la mirada y se sonroja como si fuera él quien acaba de confesarle a todos que tiene novio.

― _Oh_ ―sus labios se curvan con sorpresa y luego dedica una tímida sonrisa primero a Akaashi y luego a Kenma― felicitaciones, Akaashi-san, ¡ _Kenma_!

Es un gesto tenue, en lo que a Shouyou respecta, pero tan sincero que el nudo en el estómago de Kenma empeora. Por instinto se apoya sobre el hombro de Akaashi, se siente algo mareado, y se muerde el labio cuando Akaashi enreda sus dedos entre los de Kenma contra su pierna.

―Pero Kuroo-san y Bokuto-san eran novios y… _ahhhh_ ―el grito de Lev cuando Akaashi lo empuja del banco hacia el suelo con un movimiento inocuo hace sonreír a Kenma. Lev frunce todo el ceño cuando observa a Akaashi, cuya expresión es una perfecta rendición de inocencia. La disculpa de sus labios es suave, medida y nadie sería capaz de creer que Akaashi no está realmente avergonzado de haberle empujado al suelo contra su voluntad.

Salvo por Kenma, quien siente la presión firme de su mano y puede ver el brillo travieso de su mirada. Para entonces, Shouyou está riendo a carcajadas, Lev se queja en el suelo y Shibayama e Inuoka, contagiados por la risa, fallan en sus continuos intentos de ayudarle.

Kenma aprovecha el momento para levantarse de su asiento, queda de pie junto a Akaashi, sus manos entrelazadas flotando entre ambos a la vista de todos. Se siente cohibido cuando reacciona, la vista de Akaashi fija en sus manos delata que no le ha dejado ir. Se recuerda que está bien, que todos lo saben, que deben actuar el papel ahora que está en boca de todos. Con un suave roce de su pulgar Akaashi es quien deja ir su agarre sobre él. Kenma se escucha tragar antes de poder dirigirse a los tres chicos de segundo, Lev aun en el suelo, con su mejor cultivada voz de capitán.

―Iré a buscar a Tora y nos encontraremos en el gimnasio ―les dice, ignorando la mitad del desayuno que ha dejado sobre la mesa y logrando atraer la atención de sus _kouhai_ ―, no se demoren y asegúrense que también vayan con ustedes el resto del equipo que todavía está aquí.

―Sí, capitán.

El coro de sus voces es algo a lo que jamás podrá acostumbrarse, la honestidad, contrario a la burla amigable que suele escuchar de Tora o Kuroo logra acumularse siempre en la base de su cuello y hace picar sus orejas, pero es la sonrisa que le dirige Akaashi, algo ladeada y cargada de intensidad la que transforma su vergüenza en un sonrojo abierto en sus mejillas.

 

~

 

Akaashi lo encuentra en la habitación de Nekoma a la tarde. Es temprano, no más de una hora después de acabadas las prácticas oficiales. Kenma está solo, sentado sobre su _futon_ , con la consola entre las piernas y el cabello aún mojado rozando contra sus hombros. En un primer momento no se molesta en mirar quien es, supone que es alguno de sus compañeros que olvidó algo, pero cuando nadie entra en la habitación Kenma levanta la vista para encontrarse con la figura de Akaashi.

Kenma frunce todo el rostro, arruga sus manos contra la consola y detiene el juego. Akaashi da un par de pasos dentro del salón y se detiene a mitad de camino entre la puerta y Kenma. Entre sus manos tiene lo que aparenta ser un cuaderno, sus dedos deslizándose en movimientos mecánicos sobre el lomo del mismo. Es la primera vez que están solos desde la noche anterior y Kenma no puede evitar pensar que alguien aparecerá por la puerta del salón a acusarlos de… _algo_.

―Supuse que te encontraría aquí ―dice Akaashi. Kenma se encoge de hombros, en la consola el juego pausado se burla de él―. Espero que no sea por mi culpa que no estés en una cancha…

Cuando Kenma voltea hacia él, una mueca de fastidio en los labios e incredulidad en los ojos se encuentra con una sonrisa en labios de Akaashi que pronto se disuelve en una risa. El sonido hace cosquillas en su estómago.

―No puedes culparme de haber creído que este sería el año que finalmente te vería después de práctica todos los días. ―Akaashi continúa sonriendo, ese gesto que Kenma ha aprendido a reconocer cuando quiere meterse con él. 

―Ni Kuroo se haría tantas ilusiones ―se muerde la sonrisa en el interior de la mejilla y se limita a asentir cuando Akaashi pide permiso para sentarse en su _futon_. Lo hace a un lado, casi apoyando sus espaldas una contra la otra, donde Kenma no puede ver su expresión. Se remueve incómodo cuando una nueva idea viene a su mente―: No te habrán enviado a convencerme… ahora que… como piensas que eres… ―lanza un bufido a falta de palabras que le permitan expresarse y se gira buscando la mirada de Akaashi.

―Lo intentaron ―la picardía sigue anidada en sus ojos. Kenma da continuar a su juego para evitar así seguir la línea del rostro de Akaashi hasta sus labios― ¿te importa si leo aquí?  

Lo que Kenma había tomado por uno de los tantos cuadernos de Akaashi, resulta ser un libro. Parece nuevo, salvo por las puntas levantadas de las hojas en una esquina, un marcador con forma de búho, _cómo no_ , escapa entre medio de las páginas. Akaashi lo abre con presta delicadeza sin siquiera esperar su respuesta.

―¿Pero tú no quieres practicar extra?

―Hoy no.

Akaashi no elabora y Kenma no insiste. Sus dedos se mueven por la consola, el último obstáculo resulta más complicado de lo que espera y recaptura toda su atención. El silencio que se extiende entre ellos es familiar, han compartido suficientes tardes en sus respectivas habitaciones durante este año para compensar dos años de mutuo respeto y nada más. A pesar de las circunstancias, Kenma no puede evitar relajarse con su presencia. Para cuando logra vencer el nivel, Akaashi y él apoyan espalda con espalda, cada uno concentrado en su actividad.

Desde las ventanas del salón se escuchan las voces de sus compañeros, activos, inquietos, practicando hasta que el cuerpo no pueda o les ordenen marcharse a sus habitaciones aunque no quieran. Es un sonido que Kenma aprendió a recordar con una sonrisa, incluso cuando sus pies golpeen sobre su _futon_ en vez de la madera de la cancha.

―Honestamente, Akaashi, pensé que vendrían a buscarte ―dice luego de un rato, seleccionando un nuevo ataque y moviendo su personaje por la pantalla para golpear al enemigo.

Akaashi se endereza contra él, un murmullo pensativo hace eco desde sus labios hasta el cuerpo de Kenma. Es el sonido de sus dedos sobre el papel el que retumba por toda la habitación, el suave trayecto de su yema trazando una línea antes de apoyar el marcador y cerrar el libro. Kenma se asegura de avanzar su juego apenas vence a la criatura a la que se enfrenta, arruga la nariz y contiene la expectativa de una respuesta.

―¿Por no volver a practicar?

Asiente, aprieta un nuevo ataque, muerde su labio inferior y recuerda que Akaashi no puede verle.

―En tres campamentos es la primera vez que no te quedas luego de hora.

―Veo que sabes muy bien mis costumbres, Kozume. ―Siente el peso de Akaashi apoyarse sobre su espalda. Es un movimiento controlado, Akaashi hace notar su presencia pero evita interrumpir su juego, los dedos de Kenma enredados entre las teclas. Tiene que volver a empezar igual, el calor que asciende por su cuello es distracción suficiente. Agradece que Akaashi no pueda verlo―. De todas formas, aquí sería el último lugar dónde vendrían a buscarme.

Aquello sí le hace pausar su juego y girar hacia Akaashi con la nariz arrugada. Es un gesto a medias, ya que no puede voltear completamente con Akaashi pegado a su espalda. Él tambalea ligeramente al perder su apoyo y extiende una mano sobre el libro apoyado en el _futon_.

―Creen que estamos saliendo, por supuesto que vendrán a buscarte aquí.

―Justamente porque estamos saliendo es que no vendrán aquí ―Cuando Akaashi se acomoda, para poder mirarle a los ojos, la distancia entre ellos es casi inexistente. Kenma siente que le falta la respiración, pero la molestia que siente ante la picardía en ojos de Akaashi logra borrar cualquier otro pensamiento. A veces, el recuerdo que el mejor amigo de Akaashi es Bokuto Koutarou le golpea de improviso―. Probablemente todo Nekoma practique hasta más tarde con tal de no arriesgarse a encontrarnos en alguna situación comprometedora, Kozume. Es una buena táctica, _capitán_.

Akaashi habla con soltura, sus palabras se desenredan de su lengua con naturalidad, como cuando le explica alguna duda sobre alguna de sus tareas, o recuenta la última locura de sus dos mejores amigos, como habla del calor que hace u organiza la próxima vez que se verán. Con tranquilidad y una pizca de descaro que quizás delate que no es tan ignorante del efecto que sus palabras tienen en Kenma. Pero su expresión se mantiene neutra, cultivada tras años de lidiar con sus inquietos senpai, sus labios en una línea fina, una sonrisa que no llega a ser pero que Kenma jura finalmente detiene su respiración. Su rostro arde en vergüenza.

Kenma intenta pronunciar algo, pero nada llega a su mente, y siente como le duelen sus dedos de la fuerza que ejerce sobre la consola con ellos. Se gira a su posición inicial, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Akaashi, y se encoge sobre su propio cuerpo. Logra suspirar con fastidio una vez que los ojos penetrantes de Akaashi no están sobre él y el aire escapa a sus pulmones con alivio.

―¿Cuál sería tú técnica, entonces, _capitán_ Akaashi?

―Es mi noche libre, Onaga está a cargo. ―Akaashi se encoge de hombros. Kenma puede sentir el movimiento contra su cuerpo y seguir cada músculo de su brazo tensándose cuando vuelve a tomar el libro entre sus manos para ponerlo en su regazo― Supuestamente es una tradición de Fukurodani, pero yo creo que Bokuto-san se lo inventó para cuando estaba de mal humor. Y por si eso no alcanzaba, Bokuto-san mandó un mensaje al equipo, creo que están suficientemente motivados para durar el resto de la semana sin que yo deba hacer nada.

Kenma se atora con su risa. Reinicia el último nivel cuando siente que Akaashi pasa una hoja, su atención de vuelta en la lectura. Se deja ir un poco hacia atrás, dejando que su peso apoye también sobre Akaashi y piensa que no estaría tan mal si el resto de Nekoma decidiera practicar hasta más tarde, sólo por esta noche.

 

~

 

Hacia mitad de la semana, todos en el campamento parecen haberse acostumbrado a la noticia. Ya nadie se sorprende cuando Akaashi toma la mano de Kenma, o cuando se sientan juntos y en silencio a un lado de la cancha a observar un partido, ni que desayunen en la misma mesa o Akaashi se meta con él abiertamente, una sonrisa en sus labios que descoloca a varios de sus compañeros.

Nadie espera que se besen, lo cual resulta un alivio para el corazón constantemente acelerado de Kenma y su repentina falta de concentración cuando Akaashi está cerca. Es una verdad aceptada por todos que Akaashi y él no tienen pie de comparación con sus antiguos capitanes y los pequeños gestos que recuerdan su noviazgo no necesitan ser más que roces causales y largas conversaciones mientras observan a sus compañeros. El único que se atreve a sugerir un beso entre ellos en una ocasión es Lev, pero la mirada de Kenma es capaz de compararse a la fuerza bruta que Yaku solía utilizar con él y la propuesta muere en sus labios definitivamente.

Quizás lo más preocupante es que Kenma es el primero en no sorprenderse. Cuando Akaashi roza sus manos cuando están juntos, Kenma simplemente entrelaza sus dedos en respuesta y ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse en ignorar el calor que nace del contacto entre ellos. Es Kenma quien se hace a un lado en las mañanas para que Akaashi pueda sentarse a su lado y es Kenma quien le devuelve el gesto cuando encuentra una sonrisa en labios de Akaashi. Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando la noche anterior, se queda esperando a que Akaashi termine sus prácticas o cuando éste se sienta a su lado al terminar y Kenma se apoya instintivamente contra su hombro, su atención aún en su consola y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Resulta tan natural que para cuando llega el miércoles, la atención de todos en el campamento se ha desviado de ellos y nadie levanta siquiera la vista cuando Akaashi besa su cabeza al levantarse de la mesa. Kenma piensa en ello todo el día. Aunque, no es hasta que llega al gimnasio que procesa la memoria de los labios de Akaashi contra sus cabellos como algo real. Sucede tan rápido y con tanta facilidad como sentirse cómodo en su compañía, como los mensajes que comparten aun entrada la noche en sus respectivas habitaciones, como si fueran los actores más perfectos del mundo.

Es esta idea la que aterra a Kenma y le distrae durante toda la tarde del jueves, que hasta Nekomata  lo nota y le deja descansar en el banquillo durante los últimos partidos. 

Aunque le gustaría irse a cama temprano aquella noche, callar sus pensamientos con un par de juegos y evitar la compañía de nadie, no tiene manera de evadir su responsabilidad de atender a la reunión programada entre capitanes de todos los equipos. Quedan tres días del campamento de verano y aunque intenta convencer a Tora que vaya por su cuenta, en el fondo sabe que nunca ganará esa pelea. Sobre todo cuando Fukunaga le suplica con la mirada que no deje a Tora a cargo de la organización.

Así que Kenma camina a regañadientes junto a Tora luego de bañarse esa tarde. Lleva la consola en unos de sus bolsillos, su mano se agarra a ella como si fuera un pilar sobre el que sostener todo su cuerpo. Lo más aterrador de descubrir que le gusta Akaashi no es el hecho en sí, es cuán fácil le resulta olvidarse por momentos que todo es una farsa, que lo que ven sus compañeros y sus amigos no es más que lo que se supone que vean, aun cuando Kenma ya no ponga esfuerzo en ello. En sus escasos momentos de lucidez, o de absoluto terror, en que la realidad lo alcanza, la idea de encontrarse con Akaashi y sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo logra aflojar sus piernas.

Está tan concentrado en controlar su ansiedad que la cháchara de Tora le llega de a pedazos, como ecos entre los pasillos y el murmullo de las conversaciones que aún restan de los chicos que acaban con sus duchas o se niegan a ir a dormir. Por eso le toma varios segundos notar que Tora le hizo una pregunta y cae en cuenta de ello recién cuando su amigo golpea su brazo con un dedo acusatoriamente.

―Al menos dime que nos darás algo, Kenma. ―Tora sonríe, sus manos estiran el elástico de sus shorts hasta que golpea contra su piel con un sonido seco. Kenma frunce el ceño, sin tener ninguna respuesta a mano cuando ni siquiera sabe cuál es la pregunta. Tora no espera por él, choca sus hombros de manera cómplice ahora que tiene la rotunda atención de su capitán―. Cuando se termine el campamento, podrás mantenernos al día de los avances de Fukurodani ahora que es tu novio, ¿verdad?

La única razón por la cual Kenma no se atora con su propia saliva es porque su cuerpo está demasiado ocupado fulminando a Tora con la mirada. Kenma aprieta bien fuerte los labios, y un― _NO_ ―rotundo se abre paso entre ellos con gravedad.

―Oh, vamos, Kenma, no me vas a decir que no hablan de los equipos. ―Tora no aparenta preocupado que este sea el caso, sus pasos casuales, casi divertido por la reacción que su pregunta causó en él.

―Nada especifico ―admite mirando por las ventanas del pasillo hacia los terrenos oscuros de Ubugawa. La realidad es que quizás hayan hablado _algo_ , sobre todo sobre los nuevos integrantes tanto de Nekoma y Fukurodani, pero Kenma sabe que hay un acuerdo tácito entre ambos en dejar morir aquella información entre los dos. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla e intenta aflojar la molestia que aún se acumula en su ceño―, de todas formas, si no sucedió con Kuroo y Bokuto, ¿por qué crees que será diferente ahora?

―No sé ―Tora se encoje de hombros y ladea el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa― Valía la pena intentarlo.

Tora deja caer el tema, pero la tensión ya se asentó entre hombros de Kenma. El recordatorio que todos están al tanto de su relación con Akaashi aumenta la velocidad de sus pensamientos y la confusión que se acumula contra su pecho. Por suerte, se siente en mayor control de sí mismo cuando llegan al salón donde esperan el resto de los capitanes y vice-capitanes de todos los equipos y ni pestañea cuando Tora lo dirige hacia el asiento junto a Akaashi.

Cordial como siempre, Akaashi los saluda a ambos. Si no fuera por la forma en que sus brazos se rozan cuando Kenma se sienta junto a él, o por la sonrisa que le dirige Ennoshita desde el otro lado de Akaashi a pesar de que acaban de interrumpir su conversación, parecería una interacción normal como cualquier otra. Como si fuera fácil obviar que todos en aquella habitación creen que ellos dos están en una relación. Kenma ahoga su expresión de fastidio apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa e ignora la mirada de Akaashi sobre él.

Es Ennoshita quien toma la iniciativa de comenzar la reunión, Kenma y Taketora los últimos en llegar. Kenma se deja guiar por la rutina de las conversaciones, las discusiones y los acuerdos, y deja que Tora ponga sus mejores argumentos cuando es el turno de Nekoma de interceptar opiniones.

Hasta ahora, las reuniones de capitanes son todo lo aburridas que esperaba que fueran. Es la segunda que tienen desde que empezaron el campamento de verano y nada ha hecho cambiar su preconcepción de las mismas. Lo que sí resulta diferente a sus expectativas es su habilidad de navegar por ellas, si hay algo que Kenma logra hacer sin pensarlo demasiado es administrar información, guardar en su cerebro aquellos datos que considera importantes y traerlos a atención de todos cuando se vuelven relevantes.

Cuando Akaashi lo halaga al respecto no puede evitar sonrojarse y aprieta los labios en un puchero que pretende ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Por la expresión que le dirige el resto, es en vano. Quizás eso es algo a lo que no ha logrado acostumbrarse, Akaashi usualmente compuesto, siempre cuidando cada uno de sus halagos para alguien tan espectacular como Bokuto, haciéndole cumplidos tan abiertamente, frente a todos y sin reparos.

―El año pasado desperté a las seis de la mañana durmiendo en el piso ―comenta Akaashi cuando terminan, apenas unos pocos de ellos aún en la habitación. Su rostro no revela más que la constatación de un hecho. La sonrisa en rostro de Ennoshita es un reflejo de la de Kenma y le demuestra que no es el único en escuchar el tono cálido que Akaashi imprime a la memoria.

―Daichi-san me contó sobre ello, _bueno_ , no sobre _ti_ , dijo algo sobre Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san y él jugando a las cartas hasta entrada la madrugada ―Ennoshita se despereza cuando Akaashi asiente―. Daichi-san aseguró tener pesadillas por más de un mes. Algo sobre tener la mala suerte de tocarle que los capitanes de Fukurodani y Nekoma fueran pareja.

Puede sentir la risa de Tora a su lado, rebotando por toda la habitación, mientras Isihara de Ubugawa intenta ocultar la propia entre sus dedos. Kenma arruga toda la nariz cuando siente la mano de Akaashi sobre su pierna, se siente expuesto. Sus amigos siempre tienen la habilidad de fastidiarle la vida, aun cuando están a kilómetros de distancia.

―Apuesto que intentaron besarlo ―intersecta la conversación, su voz seca y su rostro lleno de disgusto.

Tora finalmente se atora a su lado, Isihara se dobla sobre sí mismo y Ennoshita se encoge de hombros, claramente el actual capitán de Karasuno no descarta dicha posibilidad. Es la risa de Akaashi a su lado la que captura la atención de Kenma.

Akaashi quita uno de los mechones de cabellos que caen contra su frente con una mano, en el movimiento Kenma nota que no es la primera vez que sucede, que Akaashi traspasa su espacio personal con ese pequeño gesto. El calor que se asienta en sus mejillas no es algo que pueda ignorar con la facilidad con la que desestima la mirada que Ennoshita les dirige.

―Eso explicaría un montón, a decir verdad ―dice el capitán de Karasuno, acomodándose mejor en su asiento para observarlos con las cejas arqueadas y la picardía en la curva de sus labios― ¿Ustedes no irán a hacer lo mismo, no?

―¿Te estás ofreciendo? ―las palabras de Akaashi toman a todos por sorpresa, desde el propio Ennoshita que se ahoga con su propia respiración, hasta Kenma que mira a Akaashi perplejo antes de ocultar su rostro contra el brazo de su _supuesto-novio_ , roza su piel con una sonrisa. Tora carcajea a sus espaldas y los chicos de Ubugawa deciden que es buen momento de retirarse.

―Eres peor que ellos, aunque Daichi-san no vaya a creerlo.

―Tu sabrías…

Algo se encoje en el estómago de Kenma cuando escucha el tono de Akaashi dirigido a Ennoshita, es familiar, cálido, lleno de la misma burla que Kenma ha aprendido a reconocer entre ellos. No tiene tiempo a sacar conclusiones al respecto porque el tono de Akaashi se neutraliza cuando pregunta a Ennoshita por su proyecto de universidad y sus avances en la filmación que tiene en manos, y el tema se desvía por completo.

Kenma no se mueve de donde tiene el rostro apoyado contra el brazo de Akaashi, algo oculto de Ennoshita cuando éste le habla a él, cuando Akaashi sugiere que Kenma quizás pueda ayudarle.

―Ya sabes, el experto en videojuegos es él… ―está diciendo Akaashi cuando Kenma vuelve a prestar atención. Para entonces, quedan ellos tres en la habitación. El resto ya se retiró en búsqueda del calor de sus camas o simplemente se aburrieron con la discusión.

La única razón por la que Kenma no partió con Tora es porque su vice-capitán se negó, guiñándole un ojo de forma mal disimulada y sugiriendo que aprovechara de quedarse junto a Akaashi un rato más.

―¿Podrías ayudarme, entonces, Kozume-kun?

―¿Con qué? ―pregunta sintiéndose súbitamente observado, ahoga un bostezo contra el brazo de Akaashi. Puede sentir el ligero temblor de su piel luego del contacto y pone algo de distancia entre ellos, cohibido por su actitud.

―Estoy intentando introducir diferentes estilos para diferentes secuencias de sueño, había considerado usar la estética y el ritmo de un videojuego para una de ellas ―Ennoshita le explica con exactitud sus intenciones, una sonrisa cálida en sus labios y la fascinación de disfrutar lo que está haciendo reflejado en todo su rostro. Le recuerda al brillo en ojos de Bokuto cuando entra a una cancha, o el tono animado de Shouyou cuando simplemente habla de voleibol. Se pregunta si es contagioso, si Kuroo tiene razón cuando dice que la emoción es capaz de verse reflejada en su rostro, porque de alguna forma la conversación finalmente conserva su atención. Su voz retumba entre los tres con más decisión de la que suele tener tan entrada la noche.

Ennoshita escucha con la misma calma que lo hace Akaashi, quien en algún momento pasa un brazo por sobre sus hombros para que Kenma pueda acomodarse mejor contra él y hablar sin obstáculos de por medio con Ennoshita. Kenma ignora el latido de su corazón cuando se acelera, así como ese brillo cómplice que se refleja en ojos del capitán de Karasuno por unos momentos.

Eventualmente acuerda que enviará referencias a Akaashi para que éste las haga llegar a Ennoshita y pueda utilizarlas en su proyecto. Cuando la conversación vuelve a desviarse, Kenma considera moverse, excusarse y finalmente volver a su habitación. La presencia de Akaashi a su lado es abrumadora y aunque su cerebro funciona de manera acelerada, no es consciente de cuando cierra los ojos, arropado contra Akaashi y con la mano de éste haciendo círculos sobre su brazo.

Así es también como despierta, desorientado, creyendo que simplemente ha cerrado los ojos unos momentos, para descubrir que el reflejo de la luz del día comienza a aparecer por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación. Le lleva un par de parpadeos notar que está acostado en el regazo de Akaashi y que él le sonríe, también adormilado. El pánico se hace lugar en su barriga, pero hay algo en la expresión de Akaashi que no le deja moverse.

―Si van a besarse ―dice la voz de Ennoshita en medio de un bostezo, sorprendiendo a Kenma y desviando su atención de Akaashi― sólo tienen que avisarme, miraré para otro lado.

Aquello es suficiente para que Akaashi quite su mano del brazo de Kenma y él se enderece en su lugar. Kenma frota sus ojos con fuerza para alejar el sueño que se pega en sus pestañas. Akaashi ya no sonríe, sus labios tan tensos como sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas, y Kenma desearía que fuera verdad, desearía poder besarlo porque quiere y no porque se supone que debe hacerlo.

Ennoshita es el primero en ponerse en pie, cumple su palabra de no mirar y les da la espalda mientras estira todas sus extremidades con pesadez. Kenma no puede desviar sus ojos del dobladillo de su camiseta, arrugada entre sus propios dedos, el calor acumulado contra su rostro donde apoyaba contra Akaashi sólo unos momentos antes.

―¿No ―se detiene, con la garganta seca y tose un par de veces antes de lograr sacar palabras de ésta― durmieron nada?

―Nos quedamos charlando y se nos pasó la hora ―Akaashi se estira sin moverse de su sitio, con la misma reticencia que tiene Kenma de pararse para volver a su salón. Ennoshita vuelve a girarse hacia ellos, sus ojos se clavan en Kenma con la misma expresión divertida de la noche anterior. Hace que algo queme en Kenma, es como tener a Kuroo en frente, capaz de ver más allá de sus pretensiones. La diferencia es que Ennoshita apenas lo conoce.

―Y luego que te dormiste Akaashi no quiso despertarte.

No necesita girarse para saber que Akaashi está fulminando con la mirada a Ennoshita, quien simplemente se encoge de hombros y borra la sonrisa de satisfacción con un par de pasos hacia la puerta, se despide de ambos antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el salón de Karasuno.

Cuando se quedan solos, Kenma nota que, a pesar de haberse enderezado en su sitio, sus brazos y piernas aún se rozan con los de Akaashi, sobre las rodillas de Akaashi la piel se mantiene roja, prueba irrebatible que Kenma durmió sobre él. El calor que siente por todo el cuerpo nace desde el fondo de su barriga, y poco ( _y mucho_ ) tiene que ver con la falta de espacio entre ellos.

Siente que debería decir algo, que existe en un momento de ahora o nunca, pero el miedo se acumula contra su garganta e inmoviliza sus cuerdas vocales. Akaashi le sonríe cuando se levanta y extiende una mano para ayudarle.

―Espero que hayas podido descansar, aunque no haya sido la mejor posición… ―Akaashi suena incómodo y, aunque no evita mirarlo, Kenma no puede realmente ver la expresión de su rostro―. Sabes que puedes decirme si quieres… podemos decirles la verdad a Bokuto-san y a Kuroo-san luego del campamento, pero no tenemos que esperar hasta entonces.

Kenma le ve revolver el bolsillo de su short por su celular, el artefacto no más que una oferta entre ambos que Kenma empuja de vuelta hacia Akaashi.

―Son sólo tres días ―dice con una convicción que no siente y escucha sus palabras como si pertenecieran a otro, una excusa para no mostrar cuantas ganas tiene realmente de tirar de manos de Akaashi y besarle allí mismo―, ya te dije, quiero verles la cara.

 

~

 

Tres días no parecería ser mucho problema. Los últimos meses se han escurrido entre sus dedos, parece increíble que hayan pasado la mitad del curso metidos en la mentira―que las cosas no hayan realmente cambiado, que hayan cambiado _tanto_. La mudanza de sus mejores amigos a finales de febrero le parece un suceso de otro mundo. Tres días, no parece demasiado tiempo en comparación.

Aun así, cuando esa mañana se despide de Akaashi y se alejan hacia sus respectivos salones, el roce de sus manos mientras caminaban no más que un eco en su piel, siente como se acumula la presión de toda la semana en su pecho y le quita el aire.

En el salón de Nekoma, todos están despiertos. Incluso Tora, quien no puede haber dormido más de un par de horas, está de pie. Lev es el único ser en todo el equipo capaz de atreverse a preguntar por qué Kenma no volvió a dormir junto con el vice-capitán y se gana un golpe en la pantorrilla de parte de un Shibayama que sonríe con inocencia. Sus palabras mueren en un quejido y, para suerte de Kenma, nadie vuelve a mencionarlo ni a él ni a Akaashi.

La cuenta regresiva del final del campamento se repite en su mente como una burla. Tres días para acabar con aquella mentira. Tres días para decirles a Kuroo y Bokuto. Tres días para acabar con su situación con Akaashi―tres días para terminar con su novio que no es, pero quisiera que fuera. Piensa en ello toda la mañana, en despertar en el regazo de Akaashi, en su sonrisa, en la manera en que le hubiera gustado que Akaashi hubiera hecho caso a la propuesta de Ennoshita, que se hubiera inclinado y le hubiera besado. Aunque fuera sólo por pretender. Que no fuera por pretender.

Considera escribirle a Kuroo… es una idea ridícula para una situación ridícula. No sabría por dónde empezar, ni si está preparado para la reacción de Kuroo cuando le diga que todo ha sido una mentira. ¿Cómo poner sus sentimientos en palabras―no, _peor_ , en un mensaje―de todas formas? Es abrumador.

Cada vez resulta más difícil para él distinguir entre dónde la mentira empieza y la verdad acaba. La única opción viable es poner distancia entre él y Akaashi.

Kenma hace todo en su poder por evitarlo: verifica que no haya coincidencias en sus horarios de descanso; demora más tiempo en las duchas y llega tarde al desayuno, se concentra en las prácticas y entrena con los chicos de primero para evitar a sus compañeros de grado; y se acuesta más temprano, antes de que la mayoría siquiera pise los vestuarios. Cuando Akaashi se ofrece a quedarse con él en la habitación y leer un poco de su libro como un par de noches atrás, Kenma lo rechaza inmediatamente. Se asegura de nunca estar solos y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre por su cuenta o en grupo con Shouyou y el resto de chicos de segundo. Compartir espacio con Lev es un pequeño precio que debe pagar por la tranquilidad de su mente y la salud de su corazón.

Shouyou, contrario a todas sus expectativas, es el primero en ignorar su relación con Akaashi, nunca hace alusión al respecto; y su compañía, siempre dispuesta a ofrecer una distracción, le permite a Kenma volver a respirar. No es que Shouyou evite el tema conscientemente, es sólo que su amigo tiene otras prioridades. El voleibol lo consume todo cuando se está a su lado y aunque su noviazgo con Akaashi pueda salir a colación, usualmente es fácil distraerlo. Ayuda que en realidad nunca hayan quedado solos y que, a pesar de su frontal personalidad, Shouyou sepa reconocer que hay cosas que Kenma prefiere hablar en privado o reservarse para él mismo.

Por eso Kenma sabe, cuando quedan solos el sábado luego de práctica que de alguna forma el tema saldrá entre ellos. Pretende irse antes de que Shouyou pueda decir nada. Están tirados sobre el césped fresco a las afueras del gimnasio donde Kenma accedió a colocar varias pelotas para su amigo. No tiene ganas de moverse. Es un conflicto de intereses dónde gana la pesadez de su cuerpo y la vista en el cielo sobre ellos.

―Pensé que irías a practicar con Akaashi-san, ya que es la última noche ―Shouyou le sonríe con todos los dientes. No hay ninguna picardía en la forma en que habla, sólo la simple curiosidad de verse sorprendido por sus acciones, porque Kenma esté tirado allí con la consola sin encender y Akaashi aún en el segundo gimnasio, oculto de la vista desde dónde se encuentran.

―No tenemos por qué hacer todo juntos… ―masculla entre dientes, más molesto con él mismo por dejar que el tema nazca entre ambos que con Shouyou por mencionarlo en primer lugar.

―Lo sé ―la risa de su amigo lo inunda todo, Kenma puede sentir como se mueve a su lado, Shouyou se apoya sobre un codo para poder mirarlo de arriba, los dientes brillando con el reflejo de las luces del gimnasio― pero es la última noche, Kenma, deberías aprovechar, ¡es tu novio!

La mención de la palabra novio le hace enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas, quizás es la expresión abierta de Shouyou, emocionado, o la falta de bromas que podría esperar de Kuroo, o incluso de Tora, o el hecho que Shouyou es el amigo más cercano que tiene allí y mentirle, de repente, le parece en vano. Pero Shouyou, todo ansiedad y una bola de inquietud que no sabe estarse quieto, vuelve a hablar, mueve su brazo izquierdo por el aire y gesticula más con su cuerpo que con sus labios.

―¡Aunque eso sí, tienes que contarme todo! ―Como suele ser costumbre en Shouyou no hay ni un ápice de reproche en sus palabras, pero sus mejillas sí enrojecen cuando se inclina hacia él y susurra―: ¿Akaashi-san besa bien? Yo nunca he besado a nadie así que…

Shouyou ni siquiera parece notar cuando Kenma se atraganta con su propia saliva. Kenma siente que le arde todo el cuerpo, al tiempo que su mente trae a su memoria los labios de Akaashi. Shouyou continúa conversando, lo llena de preguntas casi sin esperar respuesta y Kenma no puede evitar sonreír, el entusiasmo de su amigo le divierte.

―Sí ―logra murmurar luego de un rato, un dedo en sus labios y Shouyou le sonríe con todos los dientes, sin necesidad de preguntar a qué de todo está respondiendo. Es una tontería.  Kenma ni siquiera puede considerar _El Beso_ un beso de verdad, pero el aceptar que tiene sentimientos por Akaashi que superan la amistad que han forjado con tanta facilidad sólo logra amplificar el recuerdo y el deseo de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Quizás es por ese recuerdo que tiene el impulso de contestar el resto de las preguntas de Shouyou, balbuceando sus respuestas con vergüenza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Tampoco es capaz de abrirse por completo, pero no se niega a contestar cuándo Shouyou le pregunta por su primera cita y ríe cuando éste abre los ojos al extremo, la exclamación de cuán genial debió haber sido ir a un café de búhos honesta e infantil. Kenma arruga la nariz, el olor volviendo a sus sentidos junto a su incomodidad. Eventualmente admite que―: no estuvo tan mal.

―Sabes, se nota que Akaashi te hace feliz ―la observación de Shouyou le toma por sorpresa. Su amigo se ha dejado caer de vuelta contra el césped, sus cabellos se enredan con los de Kenma donde sus cabezas están a meros centímetros de distancia. El contraste entre la calma que siente con Shouyou y la que siente con Akaashi pega contra su pecho.

―Como… que… yo…

―Por cómo hablas de él, debe gustarte mucho. ―La capacidad de Shouyou de sonar repentinamente mayor nunca deja de asombrarle, cuando se cruza con su mirada Kenma sabe que Shouyou puede ver a través de él. Que aunque Kenma no haya puesto en palabras sus sentimientos, la realidad es, para su mejor amigo, tan obvia como para el propio Kenma.

―Odio esto ―masculla entre dientes, cierra los ojos y espera que Shouyou no le escuche.

Durante unos momentos el único sonido que llega a sus oídos son las voces del resto a la lejanía, y el grito de Tora llamando por él, mientras un par de chicos de Karasuno llaman a Shouyou. Shouyou se toma su tiempo hasta poner una mano sobre su antebrazo reclamando su atención.

―Estoy muy contento por ti, ¿sabes? Akaashi-san parece ser una buena persona, y mientras tu estés feliz… eso sí, si te hace daño, ¡tienes que avisarme, Kenma!

Kenma traga en seco y asiente.

―Gracias, Shouyou.

Es su amigo quien sale corriendo primero hacia donde lo esperan Kageyama y Yachi, una sonrisa en sus labios dedicada a Kenma antes de darse media vuelta y emprender el trote. Kenma no siente ganas de moverse aún, tiene las emociones a flor de piel y se rasca los ojos antes de finalmente dirigirse hacia Tora. Hay una pregunta en los ojos de su vice-capitán, pero nunca sale de sus labios y Kenma no siente deseos de ayudarlo.

No puede evitar preguntarse si Akaashi resiente no haber pasado la última noche del campamento con él. Pero luego recuerda que, muy contrario a su conversación con Shouyou, toda la relación que han formado hasta ahora no es más que una mentira bien dibujada para los otros.

Para Akaashi, Kenma es sólo un amigo. Y, hasta eso, Kenma teme cambie una vez le digan la verdad a Kuroo y Bokuto.

 

~

 

Está acabando el almuerzo que comparten con todas las escuelas el último día cuando Akaashi se acerca a él. Kenma, sentado a la sombra de uno de los árboles con su consola por compañía, es consciente que sus intentos de evitar a Akaashi no han pasado desapercibidos al otro capitán. Siente como todo su cuerpo se tensa cuando la sombra de Akaashi roza sus pies y contiene la respiración a la espera de un reproche que nunca llega. Se siente idiota cuando ve a Akaashi balancear dos platos llenos de comida mientras se sienta a su lado, ofreciéndole simple silencio. Sus mejores amigos nunca le han caído con reproches aun cuando tienen razones para hacerlo y Akaashi no va a ser el primero.

Aun así, preferiría que dijera algo, pero Akaashi se concentra en engullir tres _onigiris_ al mismo tiempo y perder la vista en sus compañeros reunidos alrededor de las mesas. Considera que Akaashi haya venido a insistirle que él también debe alimentarse, su propio plato olvidado a su lado a medio comer, pero Akaashi continúa sin decir nada y Kenma cree que eso es suficiente invitación para continuar con el juego en su consola.

Sus primeros intentos de vencer el nivel en que se encuentra son fútiles, su concentración demasiado atenta a los movimientos de Akaashi; en el largo de sus dedos cuando toma un nuevo _onigiri_ , el sonido satisfecho cada vez que acaba con un bocado y el movimiento rítmico de sus pies contra el césped al son de la música de la consola.

Hay cosas que no puede evitar desde que dejó de mentirse a sí mismo sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Akaashi; como su corazón se acelera sólo por su presencia, o las cosquillas que corren por su piel cuando sus brazos se rozan, o la atención que dedica a gestos que antes resultaban insignificantes. Pero si hay algo que no ha cambiado entre ellos es que el silencio entre ambos resulta… agradable y poco a poco la tensión de sus músculos se transforma en calma y logra concentrarse. Akaashi no pregunta, ni presiona y si Kenma se pierde un momento en sus labios cuando coloca un par de _onigiris_ al mismo tiempo en su boca, Akaashi no parece notarlo.

―Ese fue un excelente partido contra Karasuno ―Akaashi dice cuando traga la masa imposible de arroz, sin mirarle―, tu táctica será nuestro peor enemigo, Kozume-kun.

El cumplido llega inesperado, una sonrisa en labios de Akaashi que lleva impresa el reto de la competencia, sus ojos brilla expectantes por su respuesta. La expresión de Akaashi desata un nudo de calidez contra el pecho de Kenma cuyo sonrojo domina al fruncir el ceño, media sonrisa oculta entre la comisura de sus labios. Se encoge de hombros e ignora la manera en que la risa de Akaashi ocupa el vacío de su estómago. Sus dedos continúan en la consola y cuando logra vencer el nivel con el que tiene problemas desde hace tres días deja que finalmente la sonrisa se extienda. Akaashi se inclina contra él para poder observar mejor. 

La forma en que sus manos se encuentran y se entrelazan una contra la otra es tan natural que Kenma se siente relajar en el acto, apoya su consola sobre sus rodillas y concentran la mirada en sus pies. Por un momento, parece casi intencional, la mano de Akaashi buscando la suya, rozando sus meñiques en pequeñas caricias y encontrando cabida una dentro de la otra. Pero cuando Akaashi vuelve a hablar, para Kenma es un baño de realidad.

―Me escribió Bokuto-san, dice que irá a visitar la práctica esta semana, quizás sea buen momento para…

Akaashi levanta sus manos del césped mientras habla, su pulgar se mueve en círculos contra el reverso de la mano de Kenma produciendo pequeños escalofríos que él no puede controlar. Se alegra de estar sentado, porque no cree ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio en esos momentos. Akaashi nunca llega a completar la frase y Kenma no sabe que es peor, el peso lúgubre que cae entre ambos o la idea de escuchar de palabras de Akaashi que _esto_ , lo que sea que sea _esto_ a estas alturas de la mentira, va a acabar entre los dos.

―Oh… uhm, supongo… ―Kenma se encoge de hombros, inicia el siguiente nivel sin atreverse a mirar a Akaashi pero no deja ir sus manos entrelazadas―. Podemos… ¿podemos hablarlo luego?

No pretende que sea una pregunta, pero flota entre ambos con duda hasta que Akaashi da un pequeño apretón a sus manos y el silencio se hace espacio entre ambos. Kenma reconoce que lo ideal hubiera sido hablarlo entonces, recibir el golpe como al tirar de una curita: rápido y sin duda. Pero cuando Akaashi le deja espacio para que Kenma pueda recostarse contra sus piernas y sus dedos se deslizan por sus cabellos, Kenma no puede evitar querer extender el momento sólo un día más.

 

 

**+++**

 

 

A defensa de Kenma, la presencia de Kuroo en su habitación es, por ponerlo en simple palabras, inesperada. Es martes y Kenma llega a su casa con un par de mensajes de Akaashi sin contestar, las ropas de práctica aún puestas y toda la intención de tirarse en su cama e ignorar sus tareas escolares por esa noche. Kuroo, explayado a lo largo y ancho de su cama, con los pies colgando contra el suelo y un guiño en su rostro cuando Kenma entra a su habitación, nunca se ha caracterizado por permitir que Kenma cumpla sus planes de encerrarse del mundo ni siquiera un mísero momento.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Kuro? ―masculla. Kenma deja su mochila en la silla de su escritorio y evita cruzarse de brazos más por cansancio que por falta de actitud.

―Yo también me alegro de verte, Kenma. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esa mueca significa que me extrañas ―la sonrisa de Kuroo no es abierta como la de Shouyou, pero Kenma sabe que es sincera. Que Kuroo tenga razón no es, de todas formas, algo que esté dispuesto a admitir en voz alta, así que camina hacia la cama y se acuesta a su lado empujando a Kuroo contra la pared.

―Muévete.

―Estamos mandones ahora, ¿eh? ―Kuroo se hace a un lado y deja espacio para que Kenma pueda acostarse junto a él, su rostro contra las rodillas de su mejor amigo―. No sé decir si la influencia de Akaashi es buena o mala.

Kuroo se pierde en sus pensamientos, considerando seriamente ambas opciones y Kenma se alegra que esté lo suficientemente distraído para ignorar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. La mención de Akaashi tiene ese efecto en él desde el beso y es aún peor desde que Kenma puso nombre a sus sentimientos. Sí hay alguien lo suficientemente perceptivo para notarlo es Kuroo.

Kuroo a quien no ha escrito en días porque Kenma no sabe que decir que no sea: _me gusta Akaashi y todo esto es tu culpa y de Bokuto_. Lo cual podría ser un buen inicio de conversación si Kenma no estuviera metido en la mentira hasta el cuello y la idea de admitir en voz alta sus sentimientos por Akaashi, sin contar su pequeño momento de honestidad con Shouyou el sábado anterior, no creara un nudo en su garganta que lo deja sin voz.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Vuelve a insistir con la esperanza de desviar los pensamientos de Kuroo de su relación con Akaashi a temas menos… importantes.

―Tenía libre y pensé en visitar, yo sí que extraño a mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?

Kuroo habla con ese tono que usa siempre con él cuando quiere recordarle que no está solo y que eso no es malo. Kenma no puede desasociarlo de su vocecita infantil, aquella que escuchó infinidad de veces cada vez que Kenma preguntaba porque Kuroo insistía en jugar con él y éste simplemente respondía―: _Porque eres mi amigo, ¿por qué más?_

Con el tiempo Kuroo agregó un nuevo dejo a su voz que poco tiene de la inocencia de aquella pregunta y que logra que, a pesar de la honestidad de sus palabras, Kenma sea consciente que Kuroo no ha dicho todo. No que Kenma vaya a incitarlo a explicarse si así no quiere. Opta por poner uno de sus pies sobre cara de Kuroo para molestarlo y el chillido de asco de su mejor amigo es una excelente recompensa.

―¿Qué forma es esa de comportarse con tus mayores, Kenma? ―Kuroo contraataca haciéndole cosquillas en la planta del pie. Es suficiente para que Kenma le pegue una leve patada en la nariz y su mejor amigo rompa en risas. Kuroo es molesto, pero aunque no vaya a admitirlo, sí que lo extraña y, aunque no ríe, Kenma no se preocupa en ocultar su sonrisa.

Cuando se calma, Kuroo le tira el cargador de su consola desde su mesa de luz sin que Kenma tenga necesidad de pedírselo y Kenma se levanta para poder enchufar la misma a la corriente; se sienta a los pies de la cama cuando la apoya sobre el escritorio. Kuroo tiene los ojos cerrados, su pecho meciéndose con su respiración suave y sus labios aún curvados. Es como si estuviera en su propia cama y, por los años que han compartido juntos en ella, bien podría serlo.

―¿Bokuto fue a visitar a Akaashi, entonces? ―se sorprende cuando la pregunta escapa de sus labios, sus dedos enredados cuelgan entre sus piernas, un manierismo que adquirió de Akaashi, de todas las personas posibles. Puede sentir como Kuroo se acomoda en la cama, el colchón sigue sus movimientos mientras se gira hacia un lado para poder mirarlo mejor.

―No. Tiene un examen mañana para el cual, claramente, no está preparado.

―¿Y no te has quedado a ayudarle? ―Kenma arruga la nariz. Kuroo siempre es el primero en ofrecerse cuando alguien está sufriendo con alguno de sus estudios, siempre dispuesto y bueno explicando. Kenma había aceptado más de una vez su oferta. Sabe, porque Kuroo le ha contado de infinidad de veces, que Bokuto también ha recibido su ayuda en otras ocasiones.

―¡Lo intenté! ―Su amigo se deja caer de espalda con tanto peso en su impulso que Kenma se eleva ligeramente de donde está sentado en la otra esquina―. Pero Bokuto está buscando excusas para distraerse y… ¡ _yo_! soy su primera elección… tener un apartamento para nosotros solos no ayuda exactamente.

―No quiero saber, Kuro… ―Tapa sus oídos con sus manos, en un intento de demostrar cuan poco desea escuchar de la vida sexual de sus amigos, y Kuroo se ríe estridentemente a sus espaldas.

―No quieres consejos entonces…

―Kuro… ―la advertencia sale de sus labios al mismo tiempo que clava dagas sobre su mejor amigo. Kuroo mantiene su expresión inmutable, es capaz de meterse con él sin siquiera decir nada.

―Muy bien, como tú quieras, pero sabes que si en algún momento cambias de opinión y quieres ayuda con algo, sólo tienes que decirlo.

―Ya lo sé, Kuro.

―Es verdad, estás grandecito ya. Todo un adulto, con noviecito, teniendo nuevas experien- _CIAS! ¡Kenmhfa!_ ―Kuroo es incapaz de quejarse tras la almohada con la que Kenma golpea su rostro y su exclamación llega aplacada por el algodón sobre su boca―. Está bien, me callo, pero en serio, Kenma…

―Lo sé.

Kuroo no vuelve a insistir, toma un libro sobre la mesilla de luz que Kenma no había notado, un par de términos científicos en su portada que le dejan entrever es uno de los tomos académicos de Kuroo, y comienza a leer. Kenma lanza una mirada hacia su consola, la carga de batería sin completar, luego a su propia pila de libros en una de las sillas de su cuarto y a su computadora sin encender en su escritorio. Opta por apoyarse sobre las piernas de Kuroo y cerrar los ojos.

La oferta de Kuroo resuena contra su cerebro, un recordatorio de cuánto necesita realmente el consejo de su mejor amigo desde hace días, de cuán poco se anima a poner sus sentimientos en palabras y del miedo de decirlo, de admitirlo de verdad a alguien, sin mentiras de por medio y lo que ello puede significar para su relación, _no, para su amistad_ , con Akaashi.

―Kuro… ―Espera a que su amigo apoye el libro a un lado, un dedo entre medio de las páginas para indicar hasta dónde llega en su lectura, sus ojos fijos en Kenma―, ¿por qué estás aquí? _Realmente_.

―Porque extraño a mi mejor amigo ―Kuroo hace un desastre de sus cabellos cuando se pasa una mano por ellos―, y porque éste apenas me responde con monólogos desde hace una semana. Y por las dudas que se haya olvidado que existo, pensé que sería buena idea recordárselo.

Aun cuando intenta hablar con seriedad, Kuroo no puede evitar quitarle importancia a todo y le guiña un ojo cuando acaba.

―Estoy bien, Kuro.

―No dije que no lo estuvieras.

Kuroo, al igual que Akaashi, nunca va a insistir hasta que Kenma dé el primer paso. Kenma lo sabe, tanto como que Kuroo no puede evitar estar allí y pretender no estar preocupado, con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. El silencio se extiende entre ambos, la vista de Kuroo aun sobre Kenma y él observando el movimiento de sus manos sobre su regazo. No sabe cómo abrirse con su mejor amigo, usualmente deja que Kuroo lo descifre por sí mismo, más rápido a interpretar sus pensamientos que el propio Kenma. Eventualmente, articula un simple:― Gracias.

―Cuando quieras, Kenma.

 

 

 

De noche, cuando el sol no es más que una memoria en el firmamento y ellos están demasiados ocupados con un juego en la pantalla de su computadora, Kenma apenas tiene oportunidad de pensar en su conversación anterior. Su madre insistió en que Kuroo pasara la noche allí y aunque su amigo intentó cordialmente rechazar la oferta, no fue más que un baile sin sentido. La muda de ropa que Kuroo trajo consigo prueba de que nunca planeó rechazar su oferta.

Kuroo ocupa la mayoría de su cama con todo su cuerpo extendido; sus piernas cuelgan hacia el suelo y los dedos de sus pies juegan contra el _futon_ extra, que Kuroo, amén de perder por cuarta vez consecutiva, no planea utilizar aun. Kenma se siente pequeño con Kuroo en su habitación, un videojuego en el monitor y los pensamientos sobre la última semana al fondo de su mente. Su amistad con Kuroo es algo que dejó de cuestionar hace tanto tiempo que resulta imposible recordar un momento en que lo haya hecho.

Es capaz de admitirse, allí uno al lado del otro sin otra pretensión que vencer la enésima carrera, que su presencia constante le hace falta de vez en cuando. Aun cuando no vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, resulta tranquilizador recordar que puede contar con Kuroo.

Considerando el remolino de emociones que viven en su interior en las últimas semanas, sentirse con tanta seguridad respecto a alguien, así ese alguien no sea otro que _Kuro_ , le provee una falsa sensación de calma. Quizás por eso mismo es que deja caer ciertas barreras, portones que usualmente abre para su amigo sin siquiera pensarlo, porque es _Kuro_ y Kenma no está más allá de devolverle el golpe en las pantorrillas, aun cuando el intento de hacer trampa de Kuroo quede en nada.

―¿Qué tal el campamento? ―la pregunta de Kuroo suena inofensiva, si no fuera porque ya han hablado por mensajes al respecto y Kuroo ya sabe su respuesta. Kenma no puede evitar ponerse en alerta. Kuroo continúa con la vista fija en el monitor, en la pantalla, la carrera avanza aceleradamente, la conversación no más que otro vano intento de distraerlo. Como si Kuroo no supiera que Kenma es capaz de dividir su atención entre cháchara inofensiva y el juego―. Me contaron que ahora todos saben… supongo que eso lo hace oficial.

Quizás Kuroo lo conozca demasiado, porque aquello sí le hace girar hacia él, pestañea y deja que Kuroo finalmente tome la delantera. Arruga todo el rostro cuando nota lo que acaba de pasar y empuja a Kuroo para quitar la sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro, sin demasiado éxito.

―No sé de qué hablas ―dice con contenido malhumor pretendiendo sacarle importancia.

―Oh, vamos, Kenma, Tsukki _, ¡TSUKKI!,_ sabe más sobre ti y Akaashi que yo, ni quiero saber cuánto sabe el enano, ¡se supone que soy tu mejor amigo!

―No sé qué te dio esa idea ―aunque está molesto con Kuroo por arruinar la tranquilidad mental que las últimas horas le había proporcionado, no puede evitar la ligera sonrisa que lucha por hacerse lugar en sus labios―. No vamos a hablar de eso. Concéntrate, que voy a ganarte otra vez.

―¿Por qué no? ―la habilidad de Kuroo de perseverar aun cuando su atención está en la pantalla e intenta hacer que Kenma falle en sus tanteo de rebasarle sería envidiable si Kenma no se considerara él mismo capaz de semejante destreza.

―Porque vas a reírte… ―su propia voz lo traiciona. Suena en la habitación sin su permiso, rastrera, apenas un susurro por encima del volumen de la computadora.

Aprieta los labios bien fuerte pero las palabras ya están fuera y Kenma recuerda cuánto esfuerzo consciente requiere mentirle a Kuroo cuando están frente a frente. Sabe cuáles son las intenciones de su cuerpo y no se atreve a llevar la conversación en dicha dirección. Golpea las teclas con decisión. En la pantalla se hace con la delantera.

Juzga a su mejor amigo cuando inmediatamente después Kuroo pone en pausa el juego.

―Nunca me reiría, Kenma… ―Kuroo apoya la consola contra sus rodillas, voltea hacia él con el semblante serio y aun así…

― _Claro que no_ ―Kenma pone los ojos en blanco, una mueca en sus labios tan cargada de ironía como sus palabras. Conoce lo suficiente a su mejor amigo para saber que encontrará toda la situación por lo menos divertida. Kenma ni siquiera está preparado para poner sus pensamientos en voz alta, mucho menos dejarlos al posible escrutinio de su mejor amigo.

―¡Hablo enserio! ―Kuroo se lleva ambas manos al corazón, en una actuación dramática que obtiene un suspiro desganado de Kenma. Está siendo injusto, lo sabe, muy a pesar de la ansiedad que hace cosquillas en sus manos―. ¡Herido por mi propia sangre!

―No somos familia, Kuro…

Es sólo un susurro, que no logra tener el filo que usualmente pone a su voz cuando quiere cortar con las bromas de su mejor amigo. La mirada de Kuroo se ensombrece y Kenma aprovecha para reiniciar el juego en la pantalla.

― _Eso_ , Kenma, fue un golpe bajo ―los ojos de cachorro mojado de Kuroo no se asemejan en nada al nivel de los de su novio, pero donde Bokuto es un experto en conseguir lo que quiere, Kuroo solamente se está metiendo con él. Que Kenma continúe mirando la pantalla juega simplemente a su favor.

―Eres un idiota ―dice con más calidez en su voz de la que pretende, una risa ronca en el fondo de su garganta.

―Así me quieres ―Kuroo tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo antes de enseriar su rostro―. Y está bien, no insistiré si no quieres hablar de ello. Pero… y no me mires con esa cara, no me reiré en caso de que quieras hacerlo.  Sí te he dicho que me alegro, ¿no?

Aquello sí le hace pausar el juego para mirar a su mejor amigo. Kuroo tiene una sonrisa suave en su rostro y Kenma se muerde el labio, expuesto ante la familiaridad de la mirada de su amigo.

―Al principio me costó créelo, ¿sabes? ―continúa una vez tiene su atención. Kuroo pasa una mano por sus cabellos y deja el control sobre la cama, ya sin intención de volver a retomar el juego. Kenma deja escapar un bufido, _menos mal_ que no iba a insistir―. Creí que Bokuto había entendido mal, lo cual sabemos que es totalmente plausible…, y luego, _dudé_. No creo que vayas a culparme por haberlo hecho, pero me alegro haberme equivocado. Se te nota feliz con Akaashi, de verdad.

―No es verdad. ―Está cansado que su cuerpo lo traicione, confesando cosas que pudo mantener en control durante meses. La realidad es que es la primera vez que se enfrenta a Kuroo desde que es consciente de sus sentimientos por Akaashi, desde que la confusión se movió de la incertidumbre a la desazón de no saber cómo actuar al respecto. Y es Kuroo, la mirada confusa y los dedos de sus pies moviéndose entre las costuras descosidas, dándole su espacio y su silencio―. No se supone que te dijera aún… ni siquiera sé si íbamos a decirles… o _qué_ íbamos a decirles…

Respira hondo y hunde los puños de sus manos contra la piel de sus rodillas, sus uñas le lastiman donde clavan contra sus palmas.

―Es mentira. Era mentira. _Es_. ―Exhala las palabras con más calma de la que espera. Le arde la garganta, es la culpabilidad la que quema por dentro.

Todas las razones por las cuales inventaron la broma para sus amigos ahora resultan superfluas, una molestia del momento. Inofensiva en comparación a los resultados.

Kuroo pestañea un par de veces, aprieta los labios y lo estudia en silencio.

Kenma sabe que no puede ocultar su sonrojo, o el movimiento inquieto de sus manos que golpean contra sus rodillas, y no se sorprendería si su mejor amigo pudiera notar cómo se ha acelerado su corazón con aquella confesión.

Y ni siquiera llegó aun al fondo del asunto.

―Es mentira que Akaashi y yo somos novios. Siempre fue mentira.

―¿Lo es? ―Kuroo habla con suavidad. Golpea con uno de sus pies a la altura de sus tobillos para atraer su atención. Recién ahí, Kenma nota que lleva un rato observando el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a su mejor amigo.

―Es lo que estoy intentando decirte, Kuro… ―Kenma no puede evitar el mohín, fastidio ensombrece todo su rostro. Sabe que su amigo no lo hace por mal, pero es suficientemente difícil decirlo en voz alta como para tener que re-confirmarlo para la conformidad de Kuroo.

―No es eso lo que quiero decir, Kenma ―Kuroo pasa una mano por sus cabellos, empujándolos sin éxito hacia atrás, antes de inclinarse hacia él con voz cómplice―, Kenma, mira yo amo a Bokuto, pero la realidad es que es capaz de creerse que el sol gira alrededor de la tierra si alguien se lo dice con suficiente convicción ―la risa que acompaña aquella afirmación está cargada del cariño y la frustración que acarrea aceptar a alguien incluso cuando hace cosas ridículas. Kenma no puede evitar devolverle el gesto con contenido nerviosismo. Bokuto _sería capaz_. Kuroo lo mira con determinación antes de continuar, las líneas de su rostro firme―, Bokuto no dudó ni un segundo de ustedes. La única razón por la que pidió fotos no era porque necesitara una prueba, es porque quería las fotos. Punto. Así es Bokuto. Pero Kenma, tu y yo nos conocemos hace demasiado, y muy a pesar de lo que pueda creerse Bokuto, sabemos que el sol no gira alrededor de la tierra.

Kuroo toma aire y se deja ir hacia atrás sobre la cama, ambas manos atrás de la nuca; sus pies empujan a Kenma a la altura de su cintura y le mecen en su sitio.

―Lo que estoy intentado decir ―continúa Kuroo, sin quitarle nunca la vista de encima. Kenma se siente completamente expuesto―, es que no estoy preguntando si era mentira cuando nos dijeron hace meses que estaban saliendo, estoy preguntando si ahora lo es.

Siempre resulta especialmente molesto cuando lo que dice Kuroo no sólo comienza a tener sentido, sino que lleva la razón. Kenma aprieta los labios en un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

―¿Y qué si no lo es?

―Que Akaashi no lo sabe, ¿o me equivocó?

Niega con un único movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de formular las palabras contra su lengua. De repente siente que tiene arena en la boca. Kuroo le sonríe, se endereza y pone una mano en su hombro.

―Por lo que vale mi opinión, creo que debería saberlo. ―El consejo de Kuroo es sincero, pero golpea como un ancla de hierro contra su estómago, pesado, inesperado e inerte. El sentimiento sólo aliviana cuando Kuroo le ofrece una enorme sonrisa que va de oreja a oreja―, lo bueno es que… sí sé más que _Tsukki_ después de todo.

Cuando empuja a Kuroo, molestia en el rostro y Kuroo cae al _futon_ hecho un ovillo de risas, Kenma piensa que decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo no fue tan terrible como esperaba. Sabe, cuando su madre aparece por la puerta para enviarles a dormir, que quedarán hablando hasta altas horas de entrada la noche, quizás hasta la madrugada, y al menos en camas separadas y con las luces apagadas, Kuroo no podrá ver su rostro mientras habla.

La única promesa que le obliga a hacer es no decir nada.

 

~

 

La visita de su amigo resulta una brisa de aire fresco que le deja respirar con mayor normalidad en los días que le siguen. Escribirse con Akaashi resulta tan sencillo como antes, un va y viene de mensajes sobre todo y nada, los equipos, la vuelta a clases, el calor maldito del verano que parece incrementarse. Ayuda que Bokuto se excuse sobre su visita a Fukurodani por esa semana y Akaashi no vuelva a traer a colación el decirles la verdad a sus amigos. Considera un par de veces confesar que él le ha dicho a Kuroo, sugerir que su amigo lo descubrió y él no tuvo como negarlo, pero cuando intenta ponerlo en palabras, sólo logra borrar las mismas una y otra vez hasta que el arrepentimiento se asienta en sus huesos.

Se concentra en sus clases. A medida que el año se acerca a su fin, sus clases preuniversitarias y la presión de elegir un área de interés, así como una futura carrera, se vuelven sofocantes. Kenma pone dichas preocupaciones en el fondo de su mente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero su madre le recuerda que tendrá que elegir una universidad pronto y Kenma se promete dedicar valiosos minutos del día a investigar las oportunidades de estudio. Durante ese tiempo logra evitar la imagen de Akaashi en su mente, aunque su voz llega de a retazos cuando la incertidumbre sobre la dirección de sus vidas se cuela sin querer en su chat a media noche.

Las prácticas sí le permiten un honesto respiro de sus propias emociones; organizar, definir tácticas y la rutina constante de mejorar ciertas jugadas le permite liberar su cabeza de cualquier tipo de pensamiento. Con la amenaza de los partidos de clasificación por delante, todos en Nekoma parecen estar el doble de concentrados, la resistencia de sus cuerpos es llevada al extremo y los ánimos de todos están el doble de emocionados y activos. Kenma no está muy seguro cuál es su verdadera opinión al respecto, pero al menos el nombre de Akaashi queda fuera de la cancha y, por esas horas que pasa en el gimnasio, es una preocupación menos.

La distancia entre ambos y la intensidad de sus actividades le otorga una sensación de liberación que Kenma aprecia cuando se acuesta en su cama de noche, con el teléfono en mano y las palabras de Akaashi le llegan ya sea por texto, o por audio cuando está demasiado cansado para seguir escribiendo. Tiene libertad para sonreír, para morderse el labio, para pensar sus respuestas, para atreverse con palabras que no haría de otra forma. Por algunas noches, la revelación de sus sentimientos hacia Akaashi ya no resulta un ancla sobre sus movimientos, ni una fuente de ansiedad, sino que se transforma en parte de su día a día hasta que le resulta difícil recordar que fuera de otra manera.

Pero aquel resquicio de paz acaba un par de semanas después, con los partidos clasificatorios apenas a una semana de distancia, cuando Akaashi le escribe, no a la hora de siempre, cuando Kenma ya está camino a su casa, sino durante la práctica. Es un mensaje simple, al grano, Bokuto y Kuroo les proponen una cita doble ese fin de semana, para poder desearles suerte a ambos antes de que compitan por un lugar en las eliminatorias.

―Es nuestra oportunidad ―le dice Akaashi en la noche, en medio de lavarse los dientes. Kenma ya está acostado en su cama con los auriculares conectados a su teléfono―, ¿no crees?

Kenma no tiene que preguntar a qué se refiere entonces. Aunque ninguno haya vuelto a mencionar su falso noviazgo es un hecho que flota entre ambos en cada interacción, la confesión ardiendo con fuerza en el fondo de su garganta a cada nuevo mensaje. Considera decirle que no tienen por qué hacerlo, pero no encuentra el coraje.

―Supongo ―es su respuesta, con tan poca convicción que Kenma está seguro Akaashi trastabilla antes de proseguir con los detalles de la salida. Kenma le presta atención a medias, responde cuando Akaashi pregunta su opinión de algo y se excusa cuán rápido puede para terminar la conversación.

 

**_< Dime que esto no es tu idea _ **

 

Escribir a Kuroo es lo primero que hace cuando acaba la llamada. Muerde el interior de su mejilla mientras espera por una respuesta de su mejor amigo.

_> Bokuto lo propuso a Akaashi antes que pudiera hacer nada. ¿Estarás bien?_

**_< Vamos a decirles la verdad, a ti y a Bokuto_ **

_> ¿Y a Akaashi? _

**_< ¿Puedes hacer que Bokuto cancele?_ **

 

Ignorar las preguntas de Kuroo es algo que aprendió a hacer con el tiempo, la acción tan natural como respirar. Sabe lo que intenta hacer Kuroo y la realidad es que, más que ignorar a su mejor amigo, lo está haciendo con él mismo. Con la parte de él que desespera por soltar el secreto al aire y dejarlo ir. Quizás así no apretaría tanto su pecho.

_> Lo dudo, pero puedo intentarlo._

**_< Gracias._ **

_> Y Kenma…_

_> Avísame si cambias de opinión. _

 

Arruga todo el rostro aunque sabe que Kuroo no puede verlo y cierra la conversación sin responderle. No está muy seguro que su mejor amigo no haya tenido que ver con la repentina cita doble, pero como no tiene pruebas tampoco puede culparlo. La sinceridad de su oferta de interceder con Bokuto es algo, en cambio, que si se atreve a poner en duda.

Tiene un par de días para adecuarse a la idea de que se verá con Akaashi.

Que se verá con Akaashi para decirles la verdad a Bokuto y a Kuroo.

Que se verá con Akaashi y no tendrán que pretender más.

Cuando se levanta a buscar su consola, donde descansa con toda su carga sobre la mesa de su escritorio, es consciente que no logrará que el sueño le venza fácilmente esa noche, si es que logra dormir en absoluto. Cuando finalmente tiene el aparato en sus manos y se acuesta de vuelta en su cama, siente un falso control recorrerle el cuerpo y cuando mira hacia su teléfono, la conversación con Akaashi aun repitiéndose en su cabeza, sabe que hasta en eso se está mintiendo.

 

~

 

En retrospectiva, Kenma trata de no pensar en ello sin mucho éxito, entrar en un falso noviazgo con Akaashi fue una terrible y una excelente idea. Ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Es difícil para él llegar a una conclusión al respecto que no sea contradictoria, los extremos nunca se le han dado muy bien y navegar las sutilezas mucho menos. En definitiva, en verano hace calor, en invierno frío y en medio Kenma no deja de preocuparse por ello. Kenma quiere decirle la verdad a Bokuto y acabar con todo el engaño tan poco como quiere seguir con ello.

No es sorpresa que no pueda dormir esa noche, los pros y los contras de la conversación que tendrán con sus amigos dan vueltas en su mente como meses atrás lo hicieron las razones por las cuales les mintieron en primer lugar. La cabeza le explota del dolor con un martilleo constante sobre la sien y ni siquiera puede achacarlo a la falta de sueño.

Aun así, cuando Akaashi pasa a recogerlo luego práctica ese domingo, porque no existe un universo donde Akaashi, voz suave del otro lado de la línea, no se ofrezca a ser quien haga el mayor trayecto, y el dolor de cabeza ha empeorado tras tener que lidiar con los chicos de primero, y Lev, y Tora, e incluso Nekomata-sensei, _aun así_ , Kenma sonríe.

Un gesto tímido que oculta al morder el interior de su labio y desviar la mirada, que se convierte indefectiblemente en sonrojo cuando Akaashi entrelaza sus manos en dirección a la estación de metro, antes que Kenma pueda ocuparlas con su consola o esconderlas en sus bolsillos. Cosa que, objetivamente, rara vez ya hace cuando se trata de Akaashi.

De fondo le llega el silbido burlón de Tora y las exclamaciones de Lev. Akaashi sonríe, con esa picardía que acosa a Kenma en sueños y acelera su corazón de manera inexplicable. Aun cuando no le esté mirando, puede sentirla sobre él, arde contra su nuca. Por el resto, no dicen nada, entre ellos corre un silencio pesado como el calor que persiste a fuerza de días largos y cielos libres de nubes. No se saludan con un beso, nadie espera que lo hagan, pero Kenma tiene que contener el impulso en sus talones. El encuentro es cordial y tenso, y el camino a la estación sólo prolonga la distancia que rompen sus manos.

Kenma no puede dejar de preguntarse qué pasará cuando hablen con Kuroo y Bokuto, cuando no tengan que pretender más, cuándo tomarse las manos ya no sea una excusa de actuación y Kenma no pueda sentir los dedos de Akaashi entre los suyos. Perdido en sus pensamientos no nota cuando Akaashi presiona sus dedos para llamar su atención, la estación de _Komaba-todaimae_ retumba en el tren como próximo destino.

―¿Kozume, te encuentras bien?

Kenma se fija en sus manos, los movimientos circulares del pulgar de Akaashi sobre su palma resultan relajantes. Cuando voltea hacia Akaashi, se encuentra con su rostro fruncido, los ojos apenas visibles y los labios apretados en lo que Kenma supone es preocupación. De vez en vez, nota que aún le resulta difícil leer a Akaashi, sus expresiones cerradas la mayor parte del tiempo. Resulta tan sencillo ver como se suavizan las líneas de su rostro cuando Kenma asiente con un mínimo movimiento de cabeza que, en realidad, es mucho más fácil de lo que se atreve a admitir.

―No quiero decirles.

La confesión sale de sus labios sin su permiso, caprichosa e infantil. Es lo suficientemente inofensiva para que la mirada de curiosidad que Akaashi clava en él al detenerse frente a la puerta de descenso no le produzca más que un cosquilleo nervioso dónde sus manos aún se tocan. Piensa en el consejo de Kuroo, quizás ésta sea su oportunidad de confesarle a Akaashi lo que siente. Apretados entre pasajeros para bajar en el centro de Tokio. Los parlantes anunciando la llegada a la estación y un bebé llorando en uno de los asientos quizás no sea el epítome de romántico, pero Kenma puede tocar el momento, cálido bajo su lengua y ansioso cuando busca los ojos de Akaashi para forzarse a decirlo en voz alta―: _No quiero decirles que es una mentira cuando no lo es ―;_ pero las palabras se enredan entre sus dientes. Akaashi suspira largo, se enfrenta a la puerta y se encoge de hombros. Es un gesto derrotado que se siente propio.

El momento se escapa de sus manos cuando bajan.

―Yo nos metí en esto, yo les diré.

 

 

 

El lugar de encuentro es nuevamente aquel cine cerca de la universidad de Kuroo y Bokuto. Porque sus amigos son extremadamente originales, la elección de película no difiere demasiado de la anterior, una cinta de acción, que promete explosiones varias y una trama simple y predecible. Kenma está observando el poster de la misma cuando siente la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo. El mensaje de Kuroo crea un nudo en su estómago antes de siquiera leerlo. Arruga la nariz y chasquea los dientes con fastidio, la torpe disculpa de Kuroo por no llegar a la cita que _ellos propusieron_ suena forzada en su mente. No está seguro si esta es la idea de Kuroo de evitar que deban hablar con ellos o su manera de forzarlo a hablar con Akaashi en su lugar. Resulta inquietante, molesto y Kenma mira su pantalla sin tener palabras para responder.

Akaashi también escribe en su celular, sus dedos tensos sobre el teclado, la boca torcida en una mueca de fastidio que Kenma sólo recuerda haber visto en presencia de Bokuto. Su indignación es palpable en la tensión de sus hombros y sus ojos entrecerrados, el suspiro de sus labios resignado.

―Podríamos haber ido a un cine más cerca ―masculla Akaashi, las palabras  se deforman contra sus dientes, y voltea hacia la fila de la taquilla. La sugerencia de que habrían ido a ver la película aún sin la presencia de sus mejores amigos suena natural, pero Kenma no deja de pensar si la falta de sus amigos no convierte su salida en una _cita_ ―, pero ya estamos aquí. Salvo… ―Akaashi vuelve a fijarse en él, perdido en la imagen de meses atrás sentados con sus manos entrelazadas en este mismo cine, preguntándose si ya entonces sentía…― _salvo_ que prefieras volver, Kozume.

Kenma pestañea un par de veces, en el fondo de su visual enfoca la casilla de venta de boletos, la fila de gente que espera por adquirir el suyo, la línea preferencial de las máquinas automáticas y luego, el rostro de Akaashi, las facciones de su rostro relajadas, un ligero temblor en sus labios que llama su atención y la pregunta en sus ojos, expectante.

Traga en seco.

―Ya… ya estamos aquí ―responde. Se encoge de hombros. Quita importancia al cosquilleo de su estómago y los latidos de su corazón que se acumulan contra sus cuerdas y dejan su boca seca. Que Akaashi sonría y la molestia previa desaparezca por completo de su rostro, no ayuda en nada. Kenma apenas atina a asentir cuando Akaashi le sugiere que haga la línea para entrar a la sala mientras él recoge los boletos y compra los refrigerios.

Le resulta difícil coordinar los movimientos de su cuerpo, se hace un espacio entre dos señoras mayores de la línea de al lado hasta llegar a la fila que irá a su sala, justo detrás unos niños de primaria, charlando con tanta intensidad que Kenma no deja de preguntarse si serán capaces callarse cuando estén dentro. No que la película requiera de un cien por ciento de su atención, pero suficiente tendrá con la presencia de Akaashi a su lado para distraerlo.

La espera es lenta, a su alrededor todos están acompañados, sus boletos en sus manos, ocupa tanto espacio que Kenma no sabe dónde cabrá Akaashi o si podrá encontrarlo, delante de dos hombres que por su estatura bien podrían ser Kuroo y Bokuto, no, peor, _Lev_. Kenma debe tener algún desperfecto que atraiga siempre a personas de alturas considerables. Shouyou como siempre, es la excepción a la regla.

Cuando Akaashi llega, lo primero que hace es observar tanto a los hombres que le abren paso para que pueda acomodarse junto a Kenma, como a los chiquillos delante, que parecen causarle un dolor de cabeza inmediato por la forma en que se contorsiona su rostro.

―¿Es para que no extrañemos a Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san? ―pregunta en un susurro contra su oído. Su aliento le causa cosquillas y Kenma apenas tiene tiempo para ahogar la risa entre sus dedos antes de que la fila comience a moverse para entrar a la sala.

Para su suerte, los chicos se sientan bastante por delante de dónde están ellos y no correrá en su responsabilidad mandarlos a callar si se vuelven molestos. Akaashi le deja tomar asiento primero, y le hace llegar su bebida y un paquete de chips de manzana, en vez del pop de la última vez. Kenma abre los ojos, con la vista en el paquete, sus dedos hacen demasiado ruido sobre el envoltorio aunque el silencio aun no sea absoluto.  

―Creí que podrían gustarte ―Akaashi se adelanta a su pregunta con una sonrisa y abre su propio paquete, de otro sabor, Kenma deduce por el diferente color del envoltorio aunque no llega a leer cuál en la penumbra. Agradece que las luces se apaguen, indicando el comienzo de los avances, y oculten así su evidente sonrojo.

Los chips de manzana resultan ser más sabrosos de lo que espera y acaba con casi todos antes de que empiece la película. Akaashi, por su parte, produce un segundo paquete de las suyas cuando arrasa con el primero y sonríe sin vergüenza. En sus ojos está ese gesto cómplice que causa cosquillas en la piel de Kenma y que corta su respiración cuando Akaashi le ofrece el paquete, los títulos de la película reflejándose en su mirada.

Niega, el sabor de la manzana suave sobre su lengua y desvía la mirada hacia la película, la música silencia la sala de forma sobrenatural. De alguna forma, casi sin pensarlo ni quererlo, su mano se encuentra con la de Akaashi sobre el apoyabrazos y sus dedos se rozan hasta entrelazarse, un gesto que le llena de calidez. Muerde su labio cuando recuerda que allí están solos, que no hay nadie con quien pretender, que nadie más que ellos puede verlos tomados de las manos y se siente un poquito más valiente. Lo suficiente para acomodarse en su asiento e inclinarse hasta apoyar su hombro contra el de Akaashi.

Se quedan en dicha posición por casi la mitad de la película, sólo se mueven cuando se les entumecen las piernas, o los brazos, pero siempre terminan apoyándose el uno contra el otro. La mayor diferencia es que, eventualmente, Akaashi suelta su mano para pasar su brazo por sobre hombros de Kenma. Las palmas de sus dedos hacen cosquillas sobre su piel, justo por debajo de la manga de su camisa. A pesar del inicial momento de pánico, la trama es tan predecible que incluso con el constante sobresalto de ruidos y luces de la película, Kenma no puede evitar quedarse dormido.

Los sonidos de la película pasan a un segundo plano, un eco en el fondo de su mente al que no presta atención. Las caricias de dedos de Akaashi sobre su piel son un buen incentivo y el cansancio de la preparación de la semana finalmente se hace presente en su cuerpo. Son los labios de Akaashi rozando contra su cabello cuando habla los que le despiertan. Ahoga un bostezo entre sus manos y procesa con retraso las palabras de Akaashi, apenas un susurro enredado entre sus cabellos―: _¿Crees que eligen este tipo de películas para tener una excusa para besarse?_

Se gira ligeramente hacia Akaashi, levanta el rostro de su hombro y busca la picardía que sabe encontrará en su mirada mientras considera su respuesta.

― _Uhm_ , Kuro seguro. Siempre que me obliga a mirar cosas raras es un sacrilegio si interrumpes apenas para hacer un comentario ―comenta por lo bajo, sin alejarse demasiado, consciente del sonido de su voz en el cuidado silencio del resto de los espectadores. Arruga la nariz cuando agrega―: Bokuto, hm, no creo que le importen las excusas.

Akaashi resopla entre sus dientes, contiene la carcajada pero todo su cuerpo se sacude y Kenma con él, una sonrisa en sus labios. La queja de alguien un par de asientos más atrás apenas un eco en la pequeña burbuja que han creado entre ellos.

―Seguramente preguntaría si nosotros no vamos a besarnos.

―Lo convertiría en una competencia.

―Habría que seguirles el juego.

La intensidad en ojos de Akaashi es hipnótica, pero es la imagen de besarse con Akaashi, allí a oscuras, así fuera bajo la excusa de ganarles en la travesura a sus amigos, lo que hace arder sus mejillas y desviar su atención a sus labios. Están allí, demasiado cerca, Kenma sólo tiene que levantarse levemente para posar los suyos sobre estos. Podría hacerlo, besar a Akaashi, allí a oscuras, ni siquiera tendría por qué ser enserio, pero hay algo en la mirada de Akaashi que le congela. Quizás la fuerza con la que los dedos de Akaashi presionan contra su brazo, ya estáticos, o la sonrisa a medias que espera una respuesta, o el hecho que sean sus propios dedos los que se posen sobre labios de Akaashi cuando éste pretende hablar.

―Sería mala idea ―dice, finalmente, y él mismo no está seguro si se refiere al escenario hipotético de su conversación o a _esto_ , sea lo que sea el momento entre ellos.

―Aunque pretendas que no, _Kozume-kun_ , la verdad es que en el fondo no sabes decir que no a un verdadero reto.

En el fondo de su mente, recuerda la película, acallada por el remolino de sus propios pensamientos y, al mismo tiempo, la falta total de ellos. Quizás es esto lo que la gente siente cuando dice que su cabeza ha hecho cortocircuito, porque de lo único que es consciente es de la respiración de Akaashi sobre sus labios, del roce de sus cabellos contra su frente y de la manera que desliza su dedo por boca de Akaashi, hasta remplazarlo por sus labios.

El suspiro que ahoga contra labios de Akaashi cuando éste baja su mano hasta su cintura para atraerlo hacia él debería avergonzarle, pero está más ocupado en encontrar una posición donde el apoyabrazos no se clave contra su cintura, los cabellos no se metan en sus ojos y sus narices no se choquen cuando Akaashi profundiza el beso. Se siente consciente de todo y al mismo tiempo es incapaz de definir cuanto tiempo pasa, podrían ser segundos o todo el resto de la película por lo que a él respecta; su atención puesta en la mano que Akashi pone sobre su rostro, donde acaricia su mejilla y coloca un mechón de sus cabellos atrás de su oreja con tanta suavidad que Kenma cree imaginarlo; en el ardor de sus labios, atrapados entre los de Akaashi; en los cortos besos que Akaashi intercede cuando se detienen para respirar.

Cuando se separan, Kenma aun incapaz de cuantificar el tiempo de formas que no sea el ritmo acelerado de su corazón o los intervalos en los que cree haberse quedado sin aire, no se atreve a abrir los ojos. Akaashi apoya su frente contra la suya. Es pegajoso, a pesar de que el aire en la sala no se compara al calor del exterior. Kenma no pretende moverse. 

― _Kozume_ …

Desea que Akaashi nunca complete la frase, su voz demasiado fuerte ahora que el entorno del cine comienza a volver a él. Se siente en medio de un espectáculo y no quiere romper la atmosfera a la que se han transportado, donde besar a Akaashi es una realidad posible y no algo que no volverá a repetirse. Akaashi vuelve a rozar sus labios, un movimiento lento y frágil, pero Kenma baja la mirada, los párpados apretados y las manos en puños sobre su falda. Akaashi acaricia su espalda un momento y Kenma le escucha inspirar hondo como una advertencia de sus próximas palabras.

―No quiero que _esto_ sea falso.

Aquello sí logra que mire a Akaashi, los ojos bien abiertos y la sorpresa reflejada en todo su rostro, los labios ligeramente separados pero sin pronunciar palabra. Puede sentir el rubor en sus mejillas. El calor se extiende por todo su cuerpo cuando Akaashi busca sus manos en su regazo para enredar sus dedos y presiona con intención.

―Hace tiempo que dejó de ser una mentira para mí, Kozume.

Kenma muerde su labio inferior, la confesión de Akaashi tan sincera que resulta irrefutable incluso para sus mayores temores. Asiente, asiente porque lo único que le sale decir es “ _Igual. A mi igual_ ”, y suena tan torpe incluso en su mente que prefiere callarlo, besar la mejilla de Akaashi y hundir su rostro contra su pecho para ocultar su creciente sonrojo.

Los brazos de Akaashi le envuelven, sus labios rozan su cuello.

―¿Sabes que me ofende? ―Akaashi dibuja círculos contra su espalda mientras habla y Kenma no se preocupa en responder, atento a sus palabras―. Me ofende que Bokuto-san tuviera razón,  sobre nosotros…

Su indignación es tan evidente que Kenma se atora con la risa, incapaz de preocuparse que un par de voces se quejen de su continuo murmurar. Se aleja lo suficiente para buscar sus labios a tientas, envalentonado por la afirmación de Akaashi.

Justamente en Bokuto es en quien menos quiere pensar ahora.

 

 

 

 

 

_“lo verdadero es siempre sencillo, pero solemos  
llegar a ello por el camino más complicado_ _”_

**george sand**

**epílogo**

 

Hay ciertas cosas a las que Kenma se acostumbró el último año: que Kuroo ya no viva casa por medio a la suya, las sonrisas que Akaashi reserva para cuando están solos tirados en su cama, el roce de sus dedos entrelazados cuando se encuentran con sus amigos y, sobre todo, que le llamen _Capitán_. Por eso no se sorprende de la facilidad con la que lidera al grupo de Nekoma cuando entran a la cancha en el gimnasio de Sumida. Tora un par de pasos atrás suyo, las luces no tan intimidantes como el año anterior.

Fukurodani ya está haciendo sus calentamientos y Kenma no puede evitar el vuelco en su estómago cuando Akaashi le busca con la mirada, sus labios apenas curvados, el brillo travieso de sus ojos fijos en él. Hay un reto implícito que sin palabras golpea a Kenma en el pecho, de la misma forma que la sincera promesa de enfrentarse en nacionales que Shouyou logra de él todos los años. La diferencia es que a su amigo no quiere borrarle la expresión del rostro a besos. Arruga la nariz, aprieta los labios con fuerza y, aunque no puede escuchar la risa de Akaashi, puede verla, corta y suave reverberando en su pecho, antes de inclinarse levemente hacia él a modo de saludo y volver su concentración a su propio equipo.

Tora choca sus brazos para atraer su atención, tiene la risa en la boca y cuando pone una mano sobre su hombro, Kenma ahoga un suspiro en sus labios.

―No irás a ponerte flojo, ahora que tienes un novio del otro lado de la cancha, ¿no, capitán?

Kenma no se digna a contestarle. Lanza una mirada de reprobación a Tora antes de ordenar al equipo para sus respectivas prácticas. Tora ríe, le guiña un ojo y se pone en línea para practicar su ataque. Kenma puede sentir en su espalda la sonrisa de Nekomata, en silencio deja que Kenma se encargue del equipo. La frustración que habría sentido años anteriores se transforma en un cosquilleo de orgullo y sorpresa, la confianza de ser consciente de dónde está parado.

Piensa en Akaashi mientras repasan diferentes jugadas y en su mente suenan unas de las tantas palabras que le regaló a lo largo de estos meses de amistad: _No creo que sea el título lo que te transformó en capitán, Kozume, sólo tienes que hacer lo que ya hacías antes._

Sigue pensando en ello cuando el árbitro llama por él y por Akaashi para dar inicio al partido. Con las gradas llenas y la mente puesta en el juego, no hacen más que pararse uno junto al otro, un poco más cerca de lo normal. Escucha el silbido que viene de las tribunas y no necesita girarse para saber que Bokuto, Kuroo y la mitad de sus ex compañeros del año anterior están allí, observándolos. El árbitro, ajeno a los intercambio entre ellos y a la manera en que Akaashi roza sus nudillos con insistencia, hace el sorteo acorde y Kenma elige, como es costumbre de Nekoma, recibir primero.

El saludo a los árbitros es protocolar, un estrechar de manos corto y seco, pero es diferente cuando gira hacia Akaashi, la red de por medio. Se siente tan poco formal.

―Buena suerte, _capitán_ ―Akaashi estrecha su mano con fuerza, una sonrisa amplia y llena de picardía que hace enrojecer a Kenma hasta las orejas.

―Buena suerte, _Keiji_.

Se voltea complacido, Akaashi pestañea un par de veces a su espalda, con las mejillas inusualmente encendidas y sin encontrar palabras para responder. Tora le da un par de palmadas en la espalda cuando Kenma se acomoda en su posición y Kenma busca a Akaashi con la mirada. Son conscientes que ninguno vino a dejar ganar al otro, que se juegan el pasaje a nacionales, y, aun así, hay una electricidad que flota en el aire entre ellos.

Después de todo, sí hay algo que reconoce Kenma, es que hay juegos por los que vale la pena esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por darle oportunidad a este monstruito.  
> Consumió seis meses de mi vida, me costó sangre y lágrimas y blah blah, pero no hay mejor satisfacción que llegar al final del camino contento de haberlo transitado. 
> 
>  
> 
> Para @frozenyogurt: tarde pero seguro, eh? :* 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, hacen mis días mucho mejores <3!

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, los esperó en la segunda parte ;)


End file.
